


Hope Is A Dangerous Thing ( Hoseok Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gore, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 96,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had just landed a new job working for one of the best hospitals in Seoul and I could not have been more excited.  My older brother Jin was so incredibly proud of me.  I decided to visit him before starting my job and while I went and looked for apartments, but what I didn't expect was to be kidnapped and swept up into the world of drugs, violence, sex and corruption.  What was even more shocking was to see my brother's involvement.  The most shocking yet, was to learn that he worked for the most notorious gang in Seoul, and their leader Hope, was a very twisted and dark man behind a killer smile.! Warning, will contain many adult themes, including but not limited to violence, gore, smut, drug use, etc.  Please continue at your own risk!DISCLAIMER:I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Comments: 75
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the cab outside of my brother's apartment complex, looking up at the tall building in surprise. I looked toward the doors to see him standing there, looking broader and more muscular than when I last saw him, breaking into the biggest smile.

"Oh my God, oh my GOD! It's so good to see you!" Jin shouted as he ran across the sidewalk and I rushed into his arms, squeezing me tightly to him. It has been months since we had seen each other, and for us growing up being so close and him practically raising me after our parents died, it was hard to go this long between seeing each other.

"Ugh, you too! I've missed you so much oppa!" I giggled, making him laugh.

"You haven't called me that since before you were in high school." he grinned, as he pulled away from the hug, his smile beaming. His almost sandy colored hair was swept back and styled off of his forehead, dressed in light colored jeans and an oversized, loose knit eggplant colored sweater.

"Slip of the tongue, don't get used to it Jinnie." I said, making him laugh again.

"I still can't believe you are finally going to be in my neck of the woods now. Nothing in medical in Gwacheon could keep you occupied huh?" He teased.

"First of all, Gwacheon is still your neck of the woods, even if you have been living in Seoul for years now. Secondly, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were not happy that I was coming here." I said, making him scoff and roll his eyes.

"You know better than that. I was just wondering what made you choose Seoul General Hospital out of everywhere." he asked, making me shrug.

"Great salary, amazing benefits, plus down the street from my big brother. What else was there to consider?" I asked, making him smile.

"I guess I see your point. Come on, let me bring you up to the apartment." he said, grabbing my bag from me.

"This is a nice neighborhood, Jin. Like really nice." I said as held the door open for me. The lobby screamed of money; marble floors and columns, broken up by a plush ornate carpet leading to the wall of mailboxes and the elevators, huge bouquet of fresh flowers on a large round table in the center of the lobby, a fancy leather wingback chair seated by a desk in the righthand corner.

"Yeah well, I've worked my ass off to get here." he said as I followed him to the elevators. I stared at the two of us in the reflection of golden elevator doors, leaning my shoulder against him.

"Well, whatever apartment I find, I can promise you it won't be near this neighborhood." I said, making him sigh.

"I told you, please, let me help you! At least let me cover your security deposit and first month's rent. It can be a congratulations for finishing nursing school!" he said as the elevator opened and we walked inside.

"And I told you no. I appreciate the thought Jinnie, really I do, but you have been taking care of me ever since Eomma and Appa died, and at some point, you are going to have to realize I am capable of taking care of myself." I said, making him sigh.

"I already knew that. I mean, if you signed up for voluntary military service so we could serve together when I got called in despite my adamant protests, I'm pretty sure I know you can handle yourself." he said, making he chuckle.

"I mean, it's not like I was in an active war zone or anything. It was mostly clerical." I laughed as the elevator took us up to the thirteenth floor.

"Still, doesn't mean I'm any less proud of you." he said, making me grin. As the doors opened up, he led us down the hall to the third door on the left with a large golden 6 on the door. He punched in his keycode and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a modern, yet lavish apartment. I swear my mouth dropped open as I heard him chuckle.

"Jesus, Jin." I said, looking around.

"You like it?" he asked, making me scoff.

"Don't know, it's a bit small for my taste." I teased, making him roll his eyes.

"Alright, let me show you around at least, ya smart ass." he replied, plopping my bag down as we took our shoes off in the entryway. As we walked forward, it opened up into a large area, the kitchen was directly to our right and in front of it was the dining room, complete with a long glass dining table and eight chairs, place settings decorated with teals and dark purples with golden accents. As we continued forward the living room was on the right after the dining room, with large picture windows that showed the gorgeous view of the city, only obscured by thin, sheer white curtains, a long sectional and a decent sized fireplace with a large big screen tv hanging above it. There was one door on the far end of the living room that he explained was his small office, but he didn't show me inside, stating it was nothing but boring crap that I would have no interest in. He then showed me the other side of the apartment which was two bedrooms and bathrooms, both very elegantly decorated and lavish, complete with canopy beds.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked as we stood in the living room.

"How the fuck can you afford a place like this Jin?" I asked, making him scrunch up his face.

"Language!" he fussed, placing a hand on top of my head and messing with my hair a bit until I pushed his hand off.

"Really? Good lord. Alright, then how on earth do you afford this brother dearest?" I asked, putting on a sickeningly sweet voice, making him roll his eyes.

"Much better. Business is good, and I have gotten several promotions over the years, one of which includes living in this apartment building that is owned by the company I work for." he said, making me nod.

"So everyone in this building works for the same company you work for?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"Most but not all. There a few family members of executives or higher ups that live here as well." he replied as I continued to let my eyes roam the obviously expensively decorated living room.

"I'm proud of you, Jin. Really, I am. You have done very well for yourself." I said, as he smiled. His smiled looked almost a little strained at that point as he let out a little sigh and motioned to the couch.

"So, uh what area do you think you are going to look for an apartment?" he asked, making me shrug.

"I called about a place and it didn't seem to bad. Here is the address. It is in Itaewon-" I started as I showed him the address on my phone.

"No, absolutely not." he interrupted, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Why not?" I asked, making him shake his head and give me the phone back.

"That is a shady ass neighborhood and there is no way in hell I would let you live there." he said, making me chuckle.

"What, it's full of guys in hoodies and face masks?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, it's full of drug runners and crime." he answered seriously.

"And how would you know that?" I asked as he seemed to visibly tense.

"I had to move here too, you know. I had to look into where was safe and where wasn't and that neighborhood is an absolute no go. I'm dead serious." he replied, his tone affirming that he was indeed quite serious.

"Okay, I'll keep looking around and when I find one that seems reasonable, I will get your okay before I sign a lease. Sound good?" I asked, making him nod.

"I asked off the next couple of days from work so I can even go with you to check some places out." he replied.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, making him smile softly at me.

"You're my baby sister, of course I had to. I have to make sure you are safe. I know Seoul is a safe city in general, one of the safest, but there are parts of Seoul that you may not be aware of and I can't imagine something happening to you." he said, making me sigh.

"You didn't worry this much about me when I was back home in Gwacheon." I said, making him chuckle.

"I did, you just didn't notice perhaps. Gwacheon has bad places just like Seoul does." he said, making me shake my head.

"Okay, well I have some appointments set up with some real estate and leasing agencies tomorrow mid morning so if you want to come with me, you are more than welcome to." I replied, making him smile.

"Great, sounds like a plan. You eat dinner yet? I got makings for tteokbokki." he grinned, making me groan.

"Oh my gosh, yes please. I haven't had your tteokbokki in forever!" I smiled, making him laugh. I wound up helping him cook in the kitchen and with our dinner, we both drank somaek and began talking about the past and the future. As Jin took a sip of his third glass of somaek, he hissed, scrunching his face up and making me laugh. I finished my third glass, making him shake his head and give me the beer and soju to refill.

"I forgot how high your tolerance is." he said, making me chuckle.

"I have outdrank you many times my dear brother." I said, making him roll his eyes but laugh in response.

"You got me there." he said, making me nod in agreement as I poured myself another.

"So, you got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" I asked, him almost choking on his next sip.

"No, most definitely not. I don't have time to see anyone with my work the way it is." he said, a slight pink tinting taking up his face.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Nursing school took up so much time, along with my job. I didn't have time to really do anything but sleep around a bit." I said, making him choke again.

"Ahhhh I did not really want to hear that." he said, scrunching up his face.

"What? I am a consenting adult, you can't mean to tell me you thought I was still pure and innocent?" I asked, trying so hard not to laugh. If only he knew.

"Well, no not really but I don't exactly like to think about my sister's sex life thank you very much." he replied, making me actually laugh now.

"And you mean to tell me you aren't getting some ass on the regular?" I asked, making him blush even more.

"Alright alright, enough of this conversation. I can't think about it, I don't want to know anymore!" he said, making me laugh harder.

"So talking about gang bangs is off limits?" I asked, making his face almost pale slightly before he swallowed and shook his head.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice strained slightly, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Jinnie, I was just kidding. I may be perverted but a gang bang?" I asked, as his face visibly relaxed and he slumped down a little in his chair.

"Oh a gang bang." he said, making me giggle.

"What did you think I said?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"Nothing, that is bad enough." he replied as I laughed again. I made sure to steer clear of that subject after that since he seemed to get so incredibly uncomfortable by the thought of me being an adult in that aspect. It wasn't like I was going to go into details about my sex life or anything, but I still think that Jin saw me as a little girl sometimes. I don't know why, but I was hardly the innocent little thing he was made to look after when our parents died. We wound up talking and drinking far into the night, catching up on all the things happening since we had last seen each other, Jin telling me acceptable neighborhoods we should aim for. That night I took a shower and dressed in short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt before slipping under the soft sheets and luxurious covers of his guest bedroom, snuggling into them and humming. I could have fallen asleep almost immediately, but a knock at the doorway made me open my already groggy eyes.

"Settled in okay?" he asked, making me grin at him and nod.

"Mhm, everything is so comfortable. Thanks for letting me stay here Jinnie." I said as he walked over and ran his hand over my head softly.

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know before I wished you goodnight that my boss called and he wants me to help him for a couple hours tomorrow morning. It will be really early, and I know you like to sleep in when you are not working, so I will probably be back before you are even awake, alright?" he said, making me nod and yawn.

"Okay, no worries." I said, making him smile again.

"If for some odd reason you decide to rise from your beauty sleep a little early, help yourself to anything in the kitchen and I will be back before you know it. I hope you sleep well, sis." he said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Jinnie." I replied, as he smiled down fondly at me.

"Goodnight, kiddo." he said, making me grin. He hadn't called me that in a long time, and to hear him say it brought me back to all those times when we were younger. He really had worked so hard to take care of me, to make sure that I didn't go into the foster system once our parents died and I knew nothing I could do would possibly ever make up for it. He actually dropped out of high school and became an emancipated minor so he could take care of us, and we could stay together. He got a job and worked so hard and long, sometimes being gone most of the day and evening, coming back sweating and barely able to move. I was so happy to see that all his hard work finally paid off and he was able to live more than comfortably now. I fell asleep that night, happy and feeling more complete than I had in a long time now that we were going to be closer together again. I awoke the next morning to hearing noises coming from outside my bedroom, making me wrinkle my forehead. Jin must have come back from work already, which was good. I stumbled out of bed and into the attached bathroom before brushing my teeth and putting my hair up into a messy bun. I was about to change into my clothes when I heard more than one male voice muffled through the closed door, wondering if Jin had brought someone home with him. I opened the door as I heard a pained yell, making me rush out but stopped dead when my socked feet slid across the polished wooden floors and brought me face to face with a scene I never expected to see. There on the floor near the dining room table, on his knees was the police chief. He was dressed in jeans and a jacket, but his face was easily recognizable even without his uniform. There were two men on the edge of the room, as well as one in front of him, pressing a gun to his forehead. I swallowed as several sets of eyes lifted up to look at me, my body breaking into an immediate sweat. I went to slowly move before wanting to break into an all out sprint to my room, but I got about half a step back before I felt the hard metal of a gun being pressed to the side of my head as I immediately lifted my arms in surrender.

"One word princess, and I paint this apartment with your brain, and I really don't want to pay to have it redone. So don't move, and don't make a sound, got it?" I heard a deep voice say from beside me, making me give a very slow and shaky nod.

"Alright Lee, seems like we need to take a little ride since you don't want to cooperate. Take him to the van downstairs." The one in front of the chief said as he motioned to the guys on the edge of the room. The chief didn't even struggle, he just calmly stood, keeping his arms behind his back where they were restrained and followed the men out the front door while I stood there in absolute shock.

"What about her?" the other guy asked from beside me, gripping my arm and yanking me toward him, making me gasp.

"Looks like someone had some fun last night and the trash hadn't been taken out yet. What's one more dead hooker?" the other one said with a shrug as he slipped his gun back into his chest holster before flopping his blazer back down over it.

"Yeah, but if Hope finds out we killed another one without his say so...you really willing to risk his wrath today of all days, Jimin?" the one holding me asked.

"Fuck....alright, bind her, bring her with us. I think I have some chloroform down in the van." Jimin said, making me gasp as the gun was pulled from my head and my arms were wrenched behind my back.

"Please..." I breathed before Jimin rolled his eyes and grabbed something from off of the table.

"And Tae, gag her. I don't want to hear her pitiful begging either." Jimin said, shoving a gag at Tae. I felt my wrists being zip tied together behind my back before the gag was quickly placed in my mouth, the young guy smirking as he looked at me.

"It's a shame we are probably going to have to blow your brains out. You're quite the looker. Don't worry, Jimin and I are both really good shots, you won't feel a thing." he said, making me shiver at his words.

"Tae, don't play with her, hurry up." Jimin said as he gathered up what looked like small bags of cocaine, and stacks of money off of the table stuffed them into a large bag, zipping it up as he looked over at me. I struggled against Tae's grip slightly, trying to say that he didn't need to do this around the gag but it came out as nothing but a muffled mess.

"You better shut your mouth and come with me, or you won't get quick and painless. I will use my knife on you and cut you piece by piece, very slowly and make sure you stay awake to feel every single slice of my blade if you struggle, do you understand me?" he said through gritted teeth as he gripped me harshly, his fingers digging into the skin of my arms. I nodded my head as he smirked, patting my cheek a little harshly, my skin stinging slightly afterward.

"Good girl. Now come on." he replied, leading me out of the room and to the front door. I just prayed that Jin stayed away, I didn't want him to come home and get caught up in this mess, whatever it was. Tae pulled me along until we reached a stairwell in the back, making me stumble down all thirteen flights. I thought about trying to scream around my gag, knowing the sound would at least echo some off of the walls, but how loud of a scream I could get out, I wasn't sure, so I decided against it. As soon as the large metal door on the bottom floor opened with a loud creak, I was pushed into the waiting van next to the chief, who seemed to be already knocked out. Jimin turned around and grabbed a cloth, grinning at me.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." he said as he pressed the cloth to my nose and over my gagged mouth. I wriggled and tried to pull back, but his hand against the back of my head made it impossible. I held my breath as long as possible until my lungs ached and felt as though they could burst, my eyes watering until I finally had to breathe in. I immediately felt edges of my vision go blurry and my world start to swim until the floor of the van came rushing toward my face and darkness took over.

______________________  
______________________


	2. Chapter 2

My head throbbed as I felt my conciousness returning, letting out a slight groan through my dry lips that was still muffled behind the large wad of cloth in my mouth. I slowly lifted my head, my vision blurry as I cracked my eyes open, trying to adjust to my surroundings. I was sitting in a chair, my chest strapped to the back, my arms still bound together behind my back, my legs lashed to the legs of the chair, registering me basically immobile. A pained shout made me startle as I looked over to my right, my head swimming as I began to feel my body tremble at the sickening smack I heard. I was in some kind of warehouse, the concrete floor below us and the metal walls doing nothing to keep the pained cries from echoing off of every surface. We had to be far away from the main area of the city if they could get away with making this much noise and not draw some kind of attention, making my hopes of getting out of here sink. The lights from overhead shone down on the chief who was also lashed to a chair a bit over to my right, Tae standing behind him and Jimin standing in front of him as he smirked.

"Alright Lee, I don't think I have made myself very clear on the problem we have." Jimin said as he took a step forward. He reached down and grabbed the pointer finger on Lee's left hand, yanking it in an awkward way as a loud crack could be heard through the warehouse, followed by a groan from Lee.

"What are you t-talking about?" Lee panted as his arms flexed against the binds that held him against the chair.

"Well let's see, we supply you with all the cocaine you can get your grubby little hands on for an extremely reduced rate, and you help turn the attention away from cases that have Bangtan's involvement. You hear that? AWAY!" Jimin shouted before cracking his middle finger, making him groan through gritted teeth. They weren't that close but I could see the man's forehead breaking into a sweat from here, his muscles trembling slightly.

"I'm the Chief! You can't do anything to me!" He shouted as Jimin laughed.

"You think we can't easily gut you right here like a fish and discard of you? You'll be replaced by someone else who is loyal to Bangtan and we won't have to have ridiculous fucking meetings like this. I mean, everyone knows you like to bicycle right?" Jimin asked, looking up at Tae.

"Yep, goes up to the mountains with his family sometimes to ride." Taehyung said from behind him as Lee's eyes went wide.

"Just one wrong turn on one of those mountain paths and you would be thrown down the mountain, your body cracked and crushed, beaten and battered so badly, it would be hard to recognize you, wouldn't it?" Jimin asked as he gripped Lee's hair, leaning his head back before giving him a swift punch to the face.

"If you happen to get out of this one alive, that's what you're going to have to tell people about what happened to you, right? You crashed your bicycle. That's what broke two of your fingers, and gave you a black eye....and broke your arm." Jimin said as he walked away and grabbed a metal pipe laying on a long table against the wall of the warehouse.

"WAIT! Wait, please. We got a new transfer...Kwang...good kid...new to the force. He's over enthusiastic, probably thought he could get ahead by kissing ass and looking into more shit than necessary. Haven't had a chance to show him the ropes yet. Lemme...lemme talk to him, alright? He...he won't be in your shit again, I swear." Lee said just as Jimin was about to bring the metal pipe down on his arm.

"Well that's good to know. Because if it does happen again, he won't be the one we come after, Lee, it will be you, and perhaps that pretty wife of yours. Don't you have a daughter too?" Jimin asked.

"Ahhhh Minji. She is in her freshman year of college this year. Made the swim team too." Tae said as Lee looked around.

"Please, please I get it, I get it. Just don't touch them, please." Lee pleaded, looking genuinely terrified. I felt like I was watching a movie, like I was almost having an out of body experience and none of this was real.

"Where is the boss?"Jimin asked one of the other man who was still standing in the background of the warehouse.

"About to pull up." the man said, making Jimin nod.

"See, you're lucky. If it were up to me, your ass would be as good as gone, but J-Hope...he doesn't want to go through all the trouble of grooming a new chief if he doesn't have to. You have something you can do about all this supposed misunderstanding? Some kind of token of faith that we can rely on you not to fuck things up again?" Tae asked from behind him, gripping his hair tightly as he groaned.

"M-Maintinence. All of the CCTVs are going to be down in Apgujeong-dong for updates to the system f-for 12 hours overnight next weekend." Lee breathed, swallowing hard as his adam's apple bobbed.

"Why would we care about that?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bangtan is trying to get a shipment through, aren't they?" he asked, sounding almost out of breath.

"And how the fuck would you know that?" Tae growled into his ear.

"Whispers of it. That's the k-kind of shit I keep off of the radar of the others. You have to believe me." he said, as Tae looked up to Jimin.

"That's not for us to decide." Jimin said, shrugging his shoulders. I jumped as the warehouse door slung up and a handsome man walked in, dressed in a very expensive looking navy pinstripe suit, a white shirt and a bright red tie.

"That's for me to decide. Oh Lee, I have to say, you've looked better." the man said, walking over toward Lee, his stride slow. Two more men followed him in as he leaned down and gave a cold and calculating look to the chief, giving him a smile that would normally be charming in any other situation, but it looked sick and almost twisted, not reaching his eyes at all as he stared at the restrained man.

"I swear, you have nothing else to worry about. The other matter is already taken care of as well. I know my new transfer fucked up and got into some shit already, but trust me, it's off his desk now and he won't be in the narcotics division anymore. He is being reassigned. I swear to you J-Hope, you and Bangtan have nothing else to worry about." Lee said in almost a pleading tone. J-Hope slapped his face with a mild patting as he stood back up and nodded to Tae. Taehyung leaned down and began cutting Lee loose from the chair, as he slumped forward and sighed in relief.

"It wasn't actually you I came for. I know I have nothing to worry about with you. I just needed my boys here to teach you a tiny lesson for me. No, I came because apparently there was a complication." J-Hope said as his vision turned to me, making me shake in my seat. I whimpered behind my gag as Tae continued to unbind Lee.

"Make sure he gets back to the carpark where you abducted him. Stay off the CCTVs." Jimin commanded as the other two men who had been standing around in the background walked forward, one putting a black sack over Lee's head and leading him out of the door.

"So you found her in the apartment you say?" J-Hope asked, tilting his head as he examined me with curiosity. Before another word could be said, I heard a voice from the doorway that frightened the hell out of me and made my heart hammer with hope.

"What...the fuck....are you doing....with my sister?" Jin said in a growl as my head whipped to the doorway. I screamed for him behind the gag, trying desparately to get him to just run, get away from these horrible people who didn't seem to think twice about ending someone's life.

"Wait, what?" Taehyung asked, looking at him confused. Jin rushed over to me and loosened the gag on my mouth as unbidden tears rolled down my face, a whimper falling from my mouth as my aching jaw was free from the cloth that had been holding it open for so long. Jin cupped my face and looked me over, his eyes almost watering and full of worry.

"J-Jinnie." I whimpered, leaning into his hand before his eyes turned dark. His face became hard and set as he stood up and turned toward Taehyung and Jimin, stalking forward.

"You mother FUCKERS!" Jin shouted as he landed a punch square across Jimin's face, causing him to stumble backward. He punched him again as Tae chuckled to the side, Jin quickly whipping to face him.

"Oh, oh you think this is fucking funny?!" Jin raged as he left Jimin who spat out some blood to rush to Tae and punch him as well.

"We didn't know it was your sister, alright? We thought it was some hooker you got for the night or something." Jimin said as he wiped his bloodied lip on the back of his hand.

"Do you or do you not remember me stating my sister was going to be coming to visit, so I was off for the weekend and to steer clear, that the apartment was off limits?! Is that too hard for you fuckfaces to remember?!" Jin shouted as he grabbed the knife off of Tae and came rushing back over to me to start to cut me loose.

"Oh....yeah he did kind of say that. Asshole, this is Gucci." Tae said, as he picked himself up off of the floor, brusing off his suit.

"Jinnie, what's going on?" I asked, my joints and wrists throbbing as the blood began to flow back freely, aching with being tied up for so long.

"You know, now I can see the family resemblance. Guess good looks runs in the family." Jimin said with a smirk on his face. Jin pointed the knife in his direction and narrowed his eyes.

"I will fucking neuter you if you even think about continuing that train of thought." Jin said, making Jimin huff. Throughout all of this interchange I couldn't help but look back to J-Hope, who seemed to be amused by the entire scene playing out before him, a slight smirk on his face through the entire thing.

"It's a shame, really. Didn't mean to get your sister involved in all of this, but you know the rules." Taehyung said as Jin cut my final tie and dropped the knife.

"Stay right there." he said in a low voice to me before standing up and yanking a gun from his waistband, pointing it at Taehyung.

"Take one step toward her Tae, I dare you." Jin said, making me swallow. I had never seen my brother like this before, ever. It was quite terrifying.

"You wound me! We are friends and partners, brothers even. Now you want to just shoot me like that?" Tae asked, his eyes wide, a mock of shock on his face.

"Taehyung is right, Seokjin. She knows too much, has seen too much." J-Hope said as Jin whipped his head around.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! She is FAMILY Hoseok! FUCKING FAMILY! You don't DO that to family! Why the fuck do you think that I've tried so goddamn hard to keep everything hidden from her all these years?" Jin said, making my chest tighten. All these years? So he had been involved in things like this for years now? My sweet Jinnie?

"Rules are rules, Jin. My cousin had to die for this very reason, you know that." Jimin said, a flash of something that almost looked like pain running across his face as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"And your cousin was also a fucking junkie and OD'd on his own before Bangtan could even reach him. She is innocent and has never done anything to warrant this. So I say this here and now, if you are going to kill her, you better kill me too, because if you think for one second I won't stop until every single one of you mother fuckers is in the ground if you harm a hair on her head, you are dilusional." Jin seethed, making Hoseok's eyes widen. He walked forward to Jin and gripped him by the neck, yanking him forward and getting close to his face, tilting his face and getting within an inch.

"Watch who the fuck you are talking to. Don't forget who it was that saved your poor ass when your parents bit off more than they could chew and bit the big one. I GAVE you a family when you had none. Bangtan is your family." Hoseok growled through gritted teeth.

"She's my blood." Jin said, his voice a little choked off.

"Can you...can you please just...don't hurt him..." I said, my voice wavering a lot more than I thought it would. Hoseok let go of Jin's neck as Jin coughed a few times, and rubbed over the spots on his neck that would surely bruise. He walked the couple more steps over to me and stood directly in front of my chair, motioning with his hand.

"Stand up, girl." he said in a commanding tone, making me swallow as I stood on shaky legs, my muscles aching as I stood.

"Hoseok please!" Jin pleaded as I stood in front of this rather intimidating man.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked, his eyes roving over my face.

"I'm a nurse." I said as his eyes seemed to light up for a moment and a smirk come across his face, quickly dying out before he walked away from me and back toward the door.

"Bring her in, she can treat GSWs that can't go to the hospitals for obvious reasons. We can set her up with a clinic." Hoseok said as Jin shook his head fast.

"No way, absolutely not! I can't allow my baby sister to be brought in." Jin said, making Hoseok roll his eyes.

"I'm losing patience with you Jin. Either we bring her in, or her blood paints the concrete, apparently along with yours. Your choice." Hoseok said as he walked out of the door, the two men that came in with him following behind him.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm so so sorry." Jin said as he rushed over and took me in his arms, my body shaking as I sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We'll clean up here. Hoseok will leave without you if you don't get out of here." Jimin said, as I felt Jin nod.

"Come on, let's get you back to my place and I'll explain everything I can, alright?" he asked, unwrapping me from him and grabbing my hand tightly.

"Alright." I said softly as I squeezed his hand.

"She does look like you. Lips to die for, Jin." Tae said, as I heard Jin let out a grumble as we walked out of the warehouse door. I squinted as the sunlight hit my eyes, making me hold up my free arm to block it as much as possible. I followed Jin to a black SUV that was probably the fanciest looking SUV I had ever seen as he opened the back door. J-Hope sat on the far side, smiling widely.

"Come on in darlin', I don't bite." J-Hope said as I swallowed.

"I'll climb in first." Jin said as Hoseok tutted.

"Ah ah ah, Seokjin, where are your manners? Ladies first." Hoseok said as he raised an eyebrow. I swallowed as I climbed in and slid to the middle seat, but slid back as close to Jin as possible once he had joined us and shut the door.

"We'll be home soon." Jin said as he grabbed my hand, making me nod.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, princess. Do you like my car? It's fairly new. It's the 2020 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S E Coupe. It can do 0-60 in less than 4 seconds. Handy when needed." Hoseok rambled on making me nod shakily.

"I-It's very nice." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact with him as he hummed in agreement.

"She's not really ever been a car person." Jin gruffed as I swallowed.

"No? What about this then?" Hoseok asked as he laid his gun on the top of my leg, making me jump.

"Hoseok!" Jin shouted as Hoseok held a finger up to Jin and a glare that could kill.

"I'm just showing her how beautiful this piece is. It looks even more beautiful against your skin. It's a Nighthawk Mongoose custom super sport revolver. The barrel length is six inches, though I'm sure you could take more than that." he said near my ear as he slipped the gun to my inner thigh.

"It f-feels h-heavy." I said, as he let out a hum again against the shell of my ear.

"It's always loaded, always." he replied as he bit his lip, making me swallow hard.

"Hoseok, please! Enough! I know you are bending rules and what tonight, but can we please not talk about you and gun play with my sister right now? That is the last thing anyone in this car needs to think about." Jin said, sounding exasperated. Hoseok shrugged and removed his gun, placing it back into his chest holster as he stared forward.

"It's just gunplay, Jin. It's not like I said I was going to shove a grenade up her ass." Hoseok replied as I let out a strangled chuckle. I began to actually laugh at the image that popped into my head and then I couldn't seem to stop laughing as Jin looked at me and rubbed my back.

"I don't....I don't know why....I'm laughing so hard at that." I said, wiping my eyes as I continued to laugh.

"You're in shock, kiddo. Hang on, we're almost home." He said, wrapping his arm around me as he squeezed me to him. I heard one lone chuckle come from the other side of me as Hoseok looked over to Jin and smirked.

"She looks like she'll fit in just fine." he said, making my laughter die quickly as I leaned into Jin more. I laid my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm up and down, kissing my forehead. I wanted to go back to yesterday when all of this never existed in my world. I wanted to go back to being blissfully ignorant of whatever the fuck I had just gotten roped into.

______________________________  
______________________________


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the apartment and we were left alone, Jin looked at me cautiously, as though he expected me to break.

"Look, before anything else is said, why don't you grab a nice hot shower, get in something comfortable, and come out. I will have something soothing made to eat because you need to eat, and then we will talk." he said in a soothing voice. I nodded kind of blankly before making my way slowly to the guest room, and shutting the door behind me. I honestly didn't know what to think at the moment. My Jinnie was involved in gang activity? For years?? My body ached as I stripped my clothes off, my head throbbing from the obvious bump on my forehead. I still felt like I was in a bad nightmare or a scene from some kind of action movie. I wasn't sure if it had quite hit me yet, but I tried to do my best to relax as I let the hot water wash over my body. As I finished up, I dressed in some shorts and my bra, but snuck over to Jin's room to put on one of his baggy t-shirts since I didn't really bring anything that baggy or super comfortable. I padded my way across the apartment, still feeling a little jumpy as noises rang out from the kitchen.

"I thought Eomma's sundubu jjigae would help warm you up." he said as he put the lid on the stew.

"It smells nice." I said softly as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. 

"Here is a a couple pills for the pain. Don't worry, it's just over the counter stuff." He said before handing me a couple of pills and a cup of water. After I fininshed swallowing the pills, he kissed me on the on the forehead.

"Thank you." I replied as I put the cup down on the counter. He grabbed my arm softly and motioned with his head for me to follow him. He led me to the living room gently by the arm before grabbing two crystal glasses off of the side table, filling them with a warm, honey colored liquor, pressing one into my hand before sitting down beside me on the couch. Neither of us said anything as he leaned his elbows on his knees, swirling the liquor around in the glass before bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. He licked his lips after and let out a slow breath before placing the glass onto the coffee table, the loud clink of the glass against the surface of the glass coffee table being the only noise in the silence. 

"I don't really know where to start." he finally said, breaking the silence as I glanced up at him.

"To start, at least tell me this much and then you can spill whatever you want, however you want. Are you still the brother that raised me to be who I am?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the waver out of my voice. A pained look came across his eyes as he scooted toward me on the couch, gripping my free hand in his and squeezing tightly.

"Of course I am. I will always be your brother, always." he said, shaking my hand slightly as he said the word always. I put my glass down on the table and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck before squeezing him so tightly to me, I'm surprised he didn't complain.

"Jinnie, I was so scared for you. When they were taking me, all I kept thinking was that I didn't want you to come home as it was happening so they wouldn't take you too." I said, my voice finally giving way to my emotional state. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my back, rubbing it softly as he kissed my head and squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so so sorry. Nothing I can ever say or do will ever make up for what happened today." he said into my neck as he hugged me, making my chest ache with sorrow. I pulled back and looked at the pain and regret on his face as I held his hands and let out a shaky sigh.

"Nonsense. You kept me from going into the foster system, and from us being separated, maybe for the rest of our lives. You kept us together as a family." I said, making him wrinkle his forehead and look down.

"Yeah, but maybe that was me being selfish. If you would have gone into another family, you would have gotten away from this awful mess and would have been safe. God, I tried so fucking hard to keep you out of it and keep you in the dark about it all so you would never have to learn about what a horrible person I really am." he almost whispered, swallowing hard after.

"Nothing you can ever tell me about yourself would ever make me think you are a horrible person." I replied, as he looked up at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You say that now, but if you truly knew the vile things I have had to do...I don't think you would ever look at me the same again." he replied in a very quiet voice.

"Well, according to your boss, I am now going to be part of this mess, whatever it is. So try me. Tell me, Jin." I responded, as he grabbed his drink and took a few more swallows.

"Where do I even begin?" he asked, looking back up at me as he sniffed and leaned back into the couch.

"Start at the very beginning. When did you get into all of this?" I asked, curling my feet up onto the couch so I could face him. He took another swallow before putting his glass back down and turning to face me ever so slightly, his gaze fixated elsewhere. 

"It started when Appa and Eomma died. I know we were told they died in a car accident but that isn't the truth. Appa liked to gamble and he went into debt to a gang based in Gwacheon called Vixx. From what I found out, they couldn't pay it back and went into debt too long, so they were given an ultimatum to give up our family home and pretty much all of our possessions and they would be spared. They tried to run and Vixx found out about it. They were killed and it was made to look like an accident." he explained slowly, making me swallow hard and try to keep from freaking out. So our parents were murdered and I never knew. I became sick with the feeling of anger from this information being withheld from me but in truth, what good would it have done? I nodded slowly, taking several swallows of liquor before Jin continued.

"They were coming after us next. I was approached by one of the members named N, and he told me the amount that was owed, and if we didn't produce it or give up our home to make up for it, we would be next. I didn't know what to do, so I did something stupid and the only thing I could think of at the time. I knew of another gang that was bigger than Vixx that was based out of Seoul, but they had operations in Gwacheon...Bangtan. I approached one of them and asked to speak with their leader, and at the time, Hoseok's father was still leading Bangtan. I was brought before him and I explained the situation. I asked him if I could get the amount that was needed, and in exchange I would work my debt off for Bangtan. He asked why I didn't just offer to work for Vixx, but I couldn't work for the monsters that murdered our parents. He knew how important family was, because as vile and horrible as Bangtan was, they were still a family of sorts. That's when he introduced me to Hoseok. He said that J-Hope was going to be taking over Bangtan soon due to his health beginning to fail and he couldn't afford to look frail and weaken Bangtan's position. So that is how I started working for Bangtan. I helped them with operations here in Gwacheon until I moved to Seoul a few years ago when J-Hope took over and he took me with him since I had gained his respect and trust over the years." Jin explained as sat there taking everything he said in.

"When you say helping them in operations in Gwacheon...what did that entail exactly?" I asked as he winced slightly, dropping his gaze again.

"I did many things for them, a lot of things that ate me alive at the time. I helped move all types of drugs, I dealt, I helped move weapons, I even....I even had to...I'm not a good man, kiddo." he answered, making my heart ache.

"You may have had to do bad things Jin, but you are still a good man, and you will always be my brother." I replied softly, making him bite his lip before he let out a shaky sigh.

"You'd still agree if you knew I had beaten people, tortured people...killed people?" he asked, looking back at me as he said those last two words. I felt like the room was swimming as what he was admitting to me was beginning to sink in.

"You had no choice, right? And they were bad people, right?" I asked, trying to talk around the lump in my throat.

"I didn't have a real choice if I wanted to remain in Bangtan's good graces. And most of them were bad, yes. Everyone I have killed has been at least. Beaten and tortured...not always. That's not even the worst part, y/n. You have no idea how far I've fallen." he said, running a hand back through his hair.

"Jinnie, now is your chance to tell me what you need to or want to. It may take me a little time to adjust to things and get used to this idea of you but...but you're still Jinnie." I said, making him let out a bitter laugh.

"I've done drugs, exchanged sexual favors for information, allowed myself to be used in whatever aspect Bangtan needed. The absolute worst part is...my conscience died a long time ago. I can do any of the things I have mentioned now without hesitation, without blinking. What kind of person can say that?" he replied, lacing his hands together.

"Anyone in your situation would probably feel the same. You start getting immune to things after being exposed to them for a long time, it doesn't make you a bad person." I said, feeling tears slip down my face as I quickly wiped them away. He looked at me with such sadness as he pulled me back close to him.

"I don't deserve you." he said in a thick voice as he leaned his head against mine.

"It's always been us against the world, and I will never abandon you, Jinnie. Not now, not ever. I just wish I would have known all these years that you have been struggling like this." I said, sighing as I rested against him.

"Well, I guess there is no point in you looking for an apartment now. You might as well just stay here where I know you will be safer." he said, rubbing my arm with his hand.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he nodded.

"If you are going to be brought into Bangtan, like hell I'm going to let you be alone. At least here I can keep an eye on you." he replied.

"That's a good idea I'm sure, since I have no earthly idea what the fuck I've gotten myself into." I said, making him chuckle slightly before kissing my forehead.

"You're shaking still, kiddo. You need to eat something. Come on, I bet the food is ready now." he said, making me nod and get up off the couch. We didn't talk much as we ate, which only allowed more time for everything to truly begin to sink in. My sweet brother who had always seemed like the most mild mannered person in the world was a stone cold killer. I couldn't picture it, even with everything I had witnessed today. Before long, we heard a knock at the door, making me jump, the door opening a few moments after as I swallowed and shrunk down in my seat.

"Ay Seokjin, where are you?" a deep voice called from the entryway. Jin stood up and began to walk that way as a tall man with a silvery blonde mullet, black ripped jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket came strolling into the room. He was strikingly handsome, like many of the others I had seen today, his plush lips breaking into a smile as he looked at Jin and opened his arms like he was going to hug my brother.

"Namjoon, what are you doing here? " Jin asked as he walked toward the man. 

"Smells good! What you cooking? Got anymore?" Namjoon asked, looking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it's not the best time, Joon." Jin replied, as Namjoon sighed.

"Ahhh have pity on me. I've been moving shit around all morning because of our...new development. I heard about what happened with your sis. I'm sorry that she got sucked into it, but you know how it goes." he shrugged. 

"I really can't begin to talk about how fucking pissed I am about all of this. All because Jimin and Taehyung have the memory of a goddamn goldfish." Jin growled.

"I actually came to tell you that Hoseok is vacating the apartment across the hall and we are going to set it up as the clinic. He told me that you are planning on letting your sister live here, so he wanted the clinic nearby so across the hall was the best bet. We can bring in injured men on the freight elevator in the back." Namjoon replied as Jin sighed.

"Fucking hell. I guess that's better than it being across town, which is where I initially thought he was going to set it up." Jin replied.

"So am I going to get to meet this illusive sister of yours? Tae said she is a real looker." Namjoon said, making Jin sigh loudly.

"She is a bit shaken up given the circumstances as I'm sure you can imagine." Jin replied. 

"Can I at least eat something man? Seriously, that smells fucking amazing." Namjoon responded as Jin sighed.

"Fine, you know I always cave when you ask for food anyway. Kiddo, you can leave if you want." Jin called back to me, making me swallow.

"I-It's alright, I'm fine." I said, actually afraid to even get up from my spot at the moment. 

"Oh shit, she's right there?" Namjoon said walking further into the room where he could get a clear look at me. 

"Namjoon, this is my sister, y/n." Jin said as Namjoon walked over to me, standing right next to me and making me bite my lip in nervousness. 

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly as he grinned, extending his long fingered hand out to me.

"The pleasure is mine." he replied, taking my hand and kissing the back of it before winking at me. I felt myself flush as he dropped my hand and Jin came into the room with a bowl of soup for Namjoon, who of course, sat right beside me. As he began to eat, the noises he made were downright sinful, low groans coming from deep that made me feel insanely uncomfortable. I couldn't help but look at the many piercings adorning his ears, the one on his right brow and the tattoos scrolling across the back of his hands.

"See something you like?" he asked as I jumped, not noticing myself staring.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to stare." I said, looking away as he chuckled.

"Probably don't see people like me too often in your lifestyle, do you?" he asked, making me give him a small smile.

"What, insanely handsome and rugged?" I asked, making Jin groan.

"Alright, none of that shit now." he said, making me smirk and Namjoon break into laughter.

"What? I like knowing that she can appreciate a man with good looks. And I certainly can appreciate a woman like her. She is stunning, Jin. I guess good looks run in the family, that's for sure." he said, making me giggle and making Jin sputter as he shook his head.

"Namjoon, don't make me kill you, please." Jin replied, making Namjoon chuckle again as he went back to eating.

"I'm not sure if you heard but they are going to set up the clinic across the hall. As soon as it is finished, they will start bringing in injuries. J-Hope told me that it would be mainly GSWs but some other injuries too. You think you can handle it?" Namjoon asked, making me swallow and my hands get clammy at the thought.

"I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I? I'm quick on my feet and a fast learner so I'm sure I will be fine." I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt. 

"Good. Of course if the guys find out we have a medic as good looking as you, they may just shoot themselves in the foot just to get your hands all over them." Namjoon said as Jin scoffed.

"You are impossible." Jin grumbled. 

"You know, many here go by a nickname or an alias to make activity less traceable. They will probably assign one to you soon, just to forewarn you." Namjoon said, making me nod.

"It makes sense." I said, as Jin looked at me with a sad smile.

"I'll make sure they don't choose something too obscene." he said, making Namjoon burst out laughing. At this point, I really didn't care, all I wanted to do was survive.

_________________  
_________________


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days went by in a bit of a blur. I still was reeling from all of the information Jin had been feeding me, and the knowledge that I was now being thrust into this lifestyle as well. I had to quit my job at the hospital before I even began, which wasn't a good feeling, especially with how hard I had worked to get there. Jin had to resume working, bringing him in and out of his apartment at all hours of the day and night, making me concerned for him. I didn't say anything, however, wondering if this was his normal routine, coming and going at random. Jin tried to keep as many of the other gang members out of the apartment as possible, still wanting to limit my contact with them. Thankfully I hadn't had to see Jimin, Taehyung or Hoseok since that first day, and I was hoping to keep it that way for as long as possible. I was left alone most of the time, which I didn't mind so much, however Jin didn't want me leaving the house on my own at all. I tried to remind him that no one knew of my involvement with Bangtan, so I was in the clear, but he still hadn't come to terms with it yet, so I didn't push the matter. By the end of the fifth day however, I was going just a little stir crazy. I was sitting on the couch, surfing through the hundreds of channels on his tv, bored out of my skull, when a knock at the door made me jump out of my skin. I placed the remote down on the couch beside me and tiptoed over to the door slowly, feeling my heart rate shoot through the roof. Jin told me under no circumstances was I to let anyone in this apartment unless he was here, but I still wanted to see who was here.

"Y/N, it's Namjoon." I heard from the other side of the door, making my guard lower a little. Something about him made me feel less intimidated over anyone else that I had met. I knew Jin would kill me if he found out, but I unlocked the three locks on the door and pulled the door open to see him standing there in his typical jeans and leather jacket, a bright smile on his face.

"Come on in." I said, making his smile brighten as he walked through the open door and I shut it behind him.

"Jin said he would be here soon and to wait for him outside but it is way too damn warm out there today." he said, fluffing up his jacket a bit.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, making him grin at me.

"Aren't you sweet! Does he have any beer?" he asked, making me nod and head to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and leaned over, grabbing one from the bottom shelf and heard him hum from behind me as I stood up and closed the fridge.

"What?" I asked, opening the beer with the bottle opener magnet that was hanging on the front of the fridge and walked over, handing it to him.

"You are...so gorgeous." he said, making me chuckle.

"Thank you, Namjoon." I replied as he took a sip of beer. I couldn't help but watch the way his adam's apple bobbed with his swallow, my eyes wandering to the tattoos scrolling up the side of his neck.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, his eyes roaming the kitchen as I sighed.

"Nothing but channel surfing since I'm stuck here all day. Jin won't let me leave the house without him. I understand him wanting to protect me, but Jesus this is suffocating. I'm going a bit crazy." I said, running a hand back through my hair. 

"I can imagine! I would be too, but don't worry, the clinic is almost done. We have just a few more things to bring over and it will be completed so at least it will give you something to do and somewhere else to go, even if it is not ideal." he shrugged before taking another swallow of beer.

"I don't know if I'm excited about that or not. I mean, I guess it's something to do, but I can't help but be a little worried. I have a feeling I will be doing a lot of stitch work." I said, making him nod. Before he could say anything, the sounds of moaning coming from the living room made both of our eyes widen for a moment before a smirk played upon his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, for fuck's sake. You think I would answer the door if you were? I was just flipping through channels when you knocked, I don't even know what's on the tv." I replied, walking back out to the living room to see a couple having sex in some kind of tv movie, still pretty tame but the noises were not. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, making him chuckle behind me.

"Can I say that I'm slightly disappointed?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead as I turned back around to face him.

"Why the hell would you be disappointed? Just like the thought of it or something?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement. Criminal or not, the man was insanely good looking.

"Well, it is hot to think about, but more along the lines of I was going to offer to help you out if that was the case." he winked. I tried not to get flustered as I imagined his tattooed hands roaming my body, making me shift on my feet slightly. I was a sexually active person back at home, little did my brother know, and it had been a while. It wasn't like I slept around with a ton of people but I did have a few that I occasionally hooked up with, and now that wasn't going to be happening anymore. I had to keep my options open at this point.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." I said, as he looked at me a little wide eyed, as if he didn't expect that reaction from me.

"Oh really? You know, if Jin ever found out that I was even talking to you like this, he would fucking kill me." he replied, taking a step closer to where he was almost flush with me.

"Hmmm, then I guess you better make sure he doesn't find out." I said in a low voice as Namjoon smirked at me.

"I like you already." he grinned. 

"Hey kiddo." I heard Jin say as the door opened, making Namjoon take about three steps back.

"Hey Jinnie." I called from the living room, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. As he walked to the living room he stopped dead, his face turning into a hardened glare.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Joon? I thought I told you to wait outside." Jin said, narrowing his eyes.

"She invited me in! It's hot as balls out right now, and I've been moving shit all damn morning." Namjoon replied as I gave him a sheepish smile.

"And I thought I told you not to let anyone besides me in this apartment." he replied, making me shrink back at his slightly harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." I replied, my voice a little quiet as I could quickly see the concern replacing the anger in his face.

"It's...it's fine. Out of anyone, Namjoon is probably the one I would trust you with the most. That and maybe Yoongi or Kook." he said, making me tilt my head at the names.

"Kook, really? That boy is more hot blooded than anyone else. You get mad when any of us even flirt with your sister, he would probably be trying to disrobe her as soon as he saw her." Namjoon said, making me try to hide my smile.

"I think he knows if he were to even try, I would have his balls chopped off and bronzed to use as a fucking paper weight." Jin replied, making Namjoon burst out laughing.

"While you both are here, I wanted to ask you something. Since I can't go out and all I can do is stay here, I want to brush up on some things that I may not have had to do in medical training that I may encounter here. What kind of injuries do you think you will be bringing me?" I asked, as they both looked at each other and Jin took a deep sigh.

"It really will vary, hopefully none of them too bad but...but I really don't know what to tell you. They will be anything from a gunshot to a stab wound." Jin said as Namjoon shook his head.

"You may have to pop back dislocated joints, if it is an obvious break, we will have to take them somewhere with an x-ray machine but dislocated shoulders and things like that, you may have to do. That reminds me, here is a cell phone that J-Hope wanted you to have. You will be called when you have an incoming so you can go to the clinic and prep for whatever is headed your way. It is also a way for him or anyone to contact you if need be." Namjoon said as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I could see Jin bristle slightly as I was handed the phone but he kept his comments reserved to himself.

"Kiddo, I figured we could take a trip back to your old place this weekend and grab whatever of your stuff you need to bring here, if that is okay with you. I can bring a couple trustworthy guys to help us pack up so it can all be done in one trip." he said, making me nod.

"Okay, that sounds good." I replied.

"As long as J-Hope doesn't need me, I don't mind helping." Namjoon said, giving me a wink.

"I'll probably enlist Jungkook, put those muscles of his to good use. I would take Jimin but I don't know if I really want to be around him just yet. Him or Tae." Jin said, his face quickly turning hard again.

"I know they fucked up, hyung but they were just doing their job. Do you really think they would have willingly put your sister at risk?" Namjoon asked as Jin rolled his eyes.

"No, but they were less than remorseful or understanding about the situation that they caused." Jin replied as Namjoon shrugged.

"Welcome to Bangtan. I mean, you know how hardened this life can make you." Namjoon said as Jin sighed.

"I know, I know." Jin replied as I looked between them.

"Anyway, before we head out, did you want to check out the clinic?" Namjoon asked as I looked over to Jin.

"Sure, why not. I guess it's better to get familiar with it and figure out where everything is now instead of when someone comes in injured." I replied, making him nod.

"Come on, follow me." Namjoon replied as Jin and I both followed him to the front door. As we made our way across the hall, Namjoon showed me the passcode for the clinic and opened the door to the apartment, flipping on the lights. The layout of it seemed pretty similar to Jin's apartment, but once I had walked through, the two bedrooms were made into exam rooms with exam tables and two full sized beds, loaded with all kinds of supplies, and the living room had couches, a tv, a long coffee table, and end tables with lamps. It was very simply decorated, possibly left over from the previous tenants, a few paintings still hanging on the walls of landscapes, the walls all painted a deep gray.

"It's like a fancy private clinic." I said, making him nod.

"Yeah they put the beds in the exam rooms in case someone is severely injured and needs to rest after they have been patched up for a bit. They also put a coffee maker and a few things like that in the kitchen in case someone has to wait around for the injured to be taken care of." Namjoon replied, making Jin's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wow, Hoseok took this pretty seriously, huh?" he asked, looking around, pulling out drawers as he inspected the supplies.

"He stated that he wanted to minimize the use of the hospital as much as possible, and now that the clinic will be up and running, it will help a great deal. You know how many shoddy patch up jobs we have had done in dingy lit rooms with doctors who have had their licenses revoked and are so doped up on shit they don't know what the fuck they are doing anymore." Namjoon replied, making me swallow.

"I will do the best that I can." I replied, making him smile at me.

"You'll do great, beautiful." Namjoon winked, making Jin clear his throat.

"Namjoon is right, kiddo. I have every confidence you will get the hang of things pretty quickly." Jin replied, making me smile at him. God I hoped he was right. After they both escorted me back to the apartment, they left to go do their job and I began to research everything I could on how to treat the injuries that may come flooding in at any time, praying I would do enough to keep this Hoseok character happy. Anything to keep him from coming to our doorstep.

____________________  
____________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was the first day I got my first injury called in. It was a day like any other, sitting around Jin's apartment, bored out of my mind when the phone Namjoon had given me rang, startling me and shattering the previous silence of the apartment. 

"Hello?" I asked in a mild voice, not sure of who's voice was going to be on the other end.

_"It's Joon. You've got incoming, stab wound to the abdomen on the left side. I haven't looked at it since I've been keeping pressure on it to stop the bleeding but he said it didn't feel too bad. We'll be there in five."_

"Alright, I'll get the room prepped. See you then." I said, hanging up the phone. I slipped my shoes on and rushed across the hall, pressing in the key code to get into the clinic, my nerves making my hand shake slightly. When the chime of the door unlocking went off, I swallowed and pushed the door open, quickly entering and flipping on the lights. I walked to the nearest exam room and turned on the lights, making sure I knew where everything was for the treatment of a stab wound, depending on how deep it was. I just prayed it wasn't deep, because I wasn't confident on being able to do internal stitching that well. A few moments later, the door burst open with Namjoon helping in a very striking man with jet black hair, tattoos scrolling up his neck, many ear piercings, as well as a silver hoop going over his lip.

"Here Kook, lay on the table." Namjoon said, helping the man lay on the exam table as he let out a loud breath and closed his eyes.

"I keep telling you it's not that bad. He slashed me more than stabbed so he didn't get that deep I don't think." Kook said, looking over at me.

"Then why did you bleed like a stuck pig?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrow as I moved the exam light to shine on where they were holding the cloth.

"Probably all the vodka." he shrugged making Namjoon roll his eyes.

"Jungkook this is y/n, Jin's younger sister." Namjoon said, making Jungkook look up to me and smirk.

"I thought I had heard about Jin's sister being brought in. Hello gorgeous, you're even more beautiful than I imagined. " he grinned, making me scoff and shake my head.

"Let me concentrate on getting to your wound before you start with the flirting, alright?" I said, making him chuckle and then wince.

"Serves you right you putz." Namjoon laughed, as I removed the cloth and lifted his shirt. There were scrolls of tribal tattoos all up his side and right next to it was a five inch long gash where it looked like a blade had sliced fairly clean.

"It doesn't look too deep but it will need some stitches." I said, leaning over to the drawers and getting out the kit I would need.

"I bet Jin is hating this." Jungkook smirked as I turned back to him and began cleaning the drying blood from off of his skin, trying hard not to concentrate on his toned torso. 

"Yeah, he wasn't happy to say the least." I said, trying not to press down to hard and stop the coagulation that had begun to stave off the bleeding.

"I'm sure he wasn't. I mean, you are gorgeous and I'm sure he doesn't like the idea of your hands all over us." Jungkook grinned before wincing as I cleaned the edges of his cut.

"I'm thinking he was more upset about the fact that I was being introduced to life in a gang, but yeah, he probably doesn't like that either." I said, grabbing the numbing medication before putting some into a syringe. 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." he replied, winking at me as I chuckled.

"Easy there Casanova." Namjoon replied, grinning at Jungkook as he looked back up at him.

"Oh please, you are probably just as bad as me, if not worse." Jungkook defended, making me hold back a giggle, because he was right.

"Yeah, but she wasn't about to shove a needle into my flesh either." Namjoon retorted.

"Please, hold still." I said, making his gaze turn more serious as he looked down at his abdomen, watching me line the needle up with his cut. He hissed as the needle pierced his flesh, and given the length of his injury, I had to inject it a few places.

"Gentle hands. Like to see what else you could do with then." He grinned, making me actually laugh and shake my head as I pulled away from him, discarding the needle and used syringe. 

"You just don't give up, do you?" I asked, making him grin back at me.

"I'm not one for giving up. It's why I'm so valuable." he shrugged, leaning his head back onto the exam table as I grabbed the kit and angled the light to shine more on his injury.

"And it's exactly what got you into this mess in the first place. I told you to stand down, but you just had to go after the asshole anyway." Namjoon sighed, making Jungkook shrug again.

"I didn't want him getting away. Besides, I am not one for letting my targets escape either. We got the guy, that's all that matters." Jungkook answered. I didn't want to ask what he meant by "got the guy", so I kept my head down and focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, unless you want a jagged looking scar and a shit stitch job, stay still. Can you feel that?" I asked, gently poking the tip of the needle along the edges of his injury as he shook his head.

"Nope, can't feel a thing." he replied, making me nod. I began to stitch him up slowly and methodically, keeping the edges of his cut lined up so his scar would be very minimal, possibly almost non existent when it healed.

"Namjoon, you're welcome to wait in the living room, it won't be too much longer." I said, as he shook his head and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Nah, J-hope wanted me to report back to him on how you handled your first injury. I mean, I know this one's minor but still, gotta do what the boss man says." Namjoon shrugged. I felt my mouth run dry a little at the mention of Hoseok, as I continued to work methodically.

"And what are you going to tell him?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I'll tell him you did great, Jungkook probably won't even scar." he replied, making me feel a little relief, why I don't know. 

"No real scarring? Really? Damn, scars are kind of bad ass." Jungkook said looking down as I smirked at him.

"I think you already tapped into bad ass when you got all these tattoos everywhere. Besides, you wouldn't want to scar up that pretty skin now, would you?" I asked, running my gloved finger gently along his skin about six inches away from his cut, making him twitch.

"You're playing with fire." he said, his voice going deeper, making me chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how to handle herself. Besides, you've been flirting with her this whole time, and you can't take it when she dishes out just a little bit back?" Namjoon laughed, making Jungkook roll his eyes.

"Fuck off." he said, leaning his head back, making Namjoon laugh harder. I smiled as I finished up the stitching, snipping it and cleaning it up slightly. 

"All done. You'll just need to see me back in two week so I can remove the stitches." I said, gathering up the trash and throwing it out as Jungkook stretched.

"Already making a second date there, doc?" he asked, making me laugh.

"If this is your idea of a date, I would hate to see what foreplay is." I snickered, making him grin at me, hopping off of the table.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that when I had you pressed against the bed, your hair in my fist, your pussy dripping wet, begging for me." he said in a husky breath, making me swallow. I clenched my thighs together and cleared my throat, trying not to picture it.

"Alright lover boy, we are due back at headquarters to report to J-Hope. Let's not make him wait any longer than he has to." Namjoon said, clapping a hand on Jungkook's shoulder and pushing him toward the door as Jungkook continued to smirk at me as he was pushed toward the doorway. I followed them out of the exam room and to the entryway, Namjoon looking over his shoulder at me to smile.

"See you around gorgeous." he replied, before he and Jungkook left, leaving me standing there alone in the clinic. I sighed and raked my fingers back through my hair as the adrenaline began to wear off, thankful that the first injury I had to encounter wasn't as horrible as a gunshot or a deep stab wound. I turned off all the lights and closed up the clinic before walking back across the hall back to the apartment. As I opened the door I saw Jin pacing, his head shooting up as I walked in, him rushing over and gripping my upper arms.

"Where were you? Are you alright?" he asked, looking me over, his eyes intensely scanning over me.

"Jinnie I'm fine! I was at the clinic stitching up a guy named Jungkook. Namjoon brought him in." I said as he closed his eyes in what looked like relief, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly to him.

"Oh thank God. When I came home and you were gone..." he trailed off as I felt his hold tighten.

"I'm sorry you worried, but I'm safe. It's okay." I said softly as he ran his hand back and forth over my back, resting his head against me.

"No, it's not okay. Nothing about all of this is okay. You shouldn't be here at all, you should be safe and away from this life." he said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Please Jinnie, stop beating yourself up over this. I'm fine and we are together again, just like we used to. It will be okay." I said, rubbing my hands on his back as I felt him take a deep breath in before backing up, still loosely holding his arms around me.

"I love you, you know that? Always." he said, making me smile at him fondly.

"I know, and I love you too. Come on, let's cooking something together and binge on some trash tv, sound good?" I suggested, making him smile back at me.

"Sounds like a plan." he replied before kissing my forehead. We both made our way to the kitchen and started cooking as his brow furrowed a little bit, him beginning to prep the ingredients silently.

"Jin, you're thinking too loudly again." I said, making him shake his head and smirk.

"Sorry. It's just....you said you were stitching up Jungkook. Is he alright?" he asked as I nodded in response.

"Yeah, it wasn't too serious. He needed some stitches but it wasn't deep." I answered, making him hum.

"That boy is so reckless sometimes, I'm surprised he isn't missing a limb." Jin responded, shaking his head as I giggled.

"Yeah, don't think there is much I could do about that." I replied, making him chuckle. We finished cooking in a comfortable silence, both of us working together around the kitchen in a steady rhythm, moving around one another naturally. I had missed this about Jin, seeing him relax and just be my older brother. I didn't want him to take on more stresses, worrying about me every moment of the day when I was perfectly fine of taking care of myself. I could understand why he was protective though for multiple reasons, but I just hoped he realized that he didn't have to hover over me every moment worrying for my safety. Then again, who knows what horrible shit he had seen in his time with Bangtan, and I'm sure he continued to see those horrible things, now knowing that I was involved with them, even if it was very distant. After we had finished cooking, we sat down and ate in the living room together, putting on light hearted and ridiculous reality tv that neither of us had to truly concentrate on, but could laugh at as well. Just as we had finished eating and began to stretch out more on the couch, the phone that was provided for me rang, making me jump. I reached forward onto the coffee table to grab it, Jin looking at me and beginning to chew on his bottom lip as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn, wondering who was calling me. It was a number I didn't recognize.

_"Ah, y/n! I'm glad you answered promptly when I called."_

"Of course." I said, feeling sick at the sound of Hoseok's voice in my ear.

_"Good girl. Namjoon tells me you did a good job on Jungkook today."_

"Yes, it wasn't that difficult since the injury was minor." I replied as Jin's stare seemed to harden.

_"That may be true but Namjoon said it may not even scar, which is better than the hack we had before. Good work should be rewarded. Tell Jin I want you coming with him when he comes to me tomorrow."_

"U-uh yes sir." I responded, my mouth going a bit dry. There was nothing else said before he ended the call, making me feel a bit startled as I placed the phone back on the coffee table.

"It was Hoseok, wasn't it?" Jin asked as soon as I leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, he...he wants me to tell you to bring me with you when you go to him tomorrow." I said, making Jin suck in a deep, slow breath through his nose.

"Goddamn it! Alright look, just do whatever he asks of you within reason, and stay on alert. I will stay with you if I can, but I'm going there to his place to pick something up and then going out on a job. Hopefully he will let me bring you back home before I make the delivery but, I have a strong feeling that isn't going to happen. You are a new toy to him, and he knows barely anything about you since I was always tight lipped about you around them." Jin sighed, running his hand back through his hair.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, as he looked at me with a sadness in his eyes.

"I want to say no, but in truth, yes. You should always be wary and cautious around Hoseok. He is the most dangerous man I have ever met, and crazy as well. There is nothing that man won't do, and I do mean nothing. So just....keep on your toes." Jin said, making my stomach turn again. Keep on my toes...right. I guess now was as good a time as any to prove to Jin that I could take care of myself and that he didn't have to worry so much about me. I would be fine, I could walk in and out of this meeting with no problems, right?

______________________  
______________________


	6. Chapter 6

I barely slept that night, and as I awoke the next morning I felt a sense of dread settle over me. I tried not to seem nervous while I was around Jin, not wanting him to worry more than I already knew he was. He was anxious as well, I could tell, even though he did his best to hide it. He was the dutiful big brother as always, trying to be strong even if he was afraid. Most normal people couldn't tell, but his subtle facial expressions and body language gave it away for me.

"Jinnie, what time do we need to leave again?" I asked, smoothing out my hair after I pulled my shirt down a little more. I tried to dress as uninteresting as possible in some jeans and a baggy shirt, hiding as much of my figure as I could.

"In about twenty minutes or so. I just hope he lets us run in, has me grab the shit while you talk to him for a minute and then we can leave so I can drop you off before I have to meet with the client." he said, making me smile softly at him.

"I'm sure it will be just fine, try not to worry, okay?" I said as he let out a sad sigh and wrinkled his forehead, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me close to him.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, it will be okay." I reassured, trying to convince myself as much as him.

"You don't know him like I do. He can be so unpredictable, violent, and just...crazy. All I can hope is that after all these years, he will at least have enough respect for me to keep whatever he wants to talk to you about, tame." he replied, making me squeeze him tighter.

"I'm sure even if he doesn't, I can handle myself. I know you only see the younger, innocent side of me, but I've grown up a lot since being on my own Jinnie. I know you will always see me as your baby sister, but I am a lot tougher than you give me credit for." I replied, making him chuckle and let me go to look me over.

"I know you are, I do. It is a little hard for me to remember sometimes, but I know. Besides, even with as tough as you are, you still have never been involved in the crazy shit that happens around here, and I hope you never do." he responded.

"Even if I do, try not to worry too much. I will make you proud." I said, kissing him on the cheek before he dropped his hands completely and sighed.

"Alright, I guess I better finished getting ready. This client is a higher class individual, so I have to dress even higher to let him know who the fuck he is dealing with. Suit it is." Jin stated as he walked off to his bedroom.

"Then why is Namjoon always dressed like a street thug?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He likes the way he dresses." Jin said from his room as I stood outside so he could still hear me.

"I'm not saying it looks bad, it doesn't, but you are in a suit and tie today and Namjoon is always in jeans and his leather jacket. Are you higher ranking than he is or something?" I asked as I heard Jin getting dressed.

"Not exactly. Namjoon does a lot more physical work than I do, so wearing a suit is not always practical. Hoseok hated it in the beginning, but he saw reason when Namjoon ruined three suits in the span of a week." Jin called back, making me nod.

"Makes sense. So I have met Jimin and Taehyung, which I know you said you work with regularly, Namjoon and Jungkook, and Hoseok. Is there anyone else you work with directly on a regular basis that is higher up like you?" I asked, hearing him clear his throat.

"Yes, there is one more that you haven't met yet who is actually a little higher up than I am. He has known Hoseok since they were kids and just naturally drifted toward this lifestyle. His name is Yoongi, and you'll probably meet him today actually." he said as he continued to dress.

"Yoongi? Ok, got it. Anyone else or is that it?" I asked as he sighed while finishing dressing in his suit.

"You should be on your guard in general anyway, but there is a good chance that Jimin and Tae will be there if they are not out on a job when we get there. I know you have already met them, but I know you are not a big fan of them." he said, clearing his throat afterward.

"I mean, they did kidnap me and hold a gun to my head, but in reality, I think you have more of a problem than I do. I don't know them, so as far as I am concerned, they are just some thugs working for J-Hope, doing what they thought was their job. You on the other hand, are still furious at them." I said, making him let out another sigh.

"I'm trying not to be. Yes part of me is still angry, but I'm trying to let it go otherwise it's going to cause more trouble in the long run." he replied, straightening his suit jacket.

"Do you have any idea what I'm about to walk in to?" I asked him as we both got on our shoes and readied to leave.

"Not a fucking idea. Hoseok is a very hard man to predict. I've seen him give rewards in money, objects, favors....sexual things. I just hope to God he doesn't try to push it like that." Jin almost mumbled, making my eyes widen. Sexual things?! God I hope he didn't either, but given the way he was acting when we were in the car, I wouldn't rule it out. 

"Do I look okay?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, you look fine, why? I mean, honestly Hoseok will probably be disappointed you are dressed like that, but you look just fine to me." Jin smiled softly and reassuringly.

"Good. I wanted to put out the least sexual vibes I could." I said making Jin scoff and roll his eyes.

"I understand your reasoning, but as your brother, that is something I can't assess." he said, making me chuckle.

"I know, I know." I replied, making him shake his head.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked, straightening his tie as I nodded slowly.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answered as his face turned more stern. I followed him to the parking garage and over to a very nice sports car with heavily tinted windows, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Since when did you get this?!" I asked, making him chuckle as we got in.

"It was gifted to me by Hoseok for a job well done on a major deal that went down. I saw how the guys were trying to fluff the numbers and called them out on it. They would have gained a far more than substantial profit from it, so Hoseok rewarded me a few months ago. I didn't tell you because how was I exactly supposed to explain to you how I could afford a car this nice?" he asked, making me nod in understanding.

"I get it. What kind of car is it?" I asked as he started it up, the purr of the engine roaring to life, him grinning at me like a kid showing off his new toy.

"It's a 2020 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera. I didn't know much about cars, but this baby? She is gorgeous. Actually, you really wanna see a gorgeous car? Hoseok has a car that would make even non car enthusiasts drool. It's a 2020 Bugatti Chiron in black with green trimming and my God." Jin said as we pulled out of the garage, making me laugh.

"You know all this is going over my head, right?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Yeah it did me too at first, but when I saw that car, I had to know what kind it was. Not like it would ever be in my price range, it tends to run at close to three million USD. His was actually a little more because he had the custom paint job done." he said, making my mouth drop open and my eyes bug out.

"He paid three million dollars for a car...." I trailed off, making him laugh and shake his head.

"You have no idea how much money that man has to burn." Jin replied, making me swallow. The rest of the ride over was a little bit quieter, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to a gated mansion, two men standing on the inside of the gates with large guns looking at us. One walked over to the side and did something to open the gate for us, and I tried to avert my gaze as we drove past, staring at the looming mansion ahead. Jin pulled around to the side, where several other cars were parked, almost like a parking lot, next to the mansion. As he put the car in park and shut it off, I felt myself go on edge, my stomach flopping around anxiously. 

"Hey, you've got this. I believe in you." he said, taking my hand and squeezing it as I gave him a determined nod and we exited the car. 

"Well well, who do we have here?" I heard a voice say from a couple of cars over as a leather clad Jungkook stepped out with Namjoon climbing out of the driver side door.

"Hello Jungkook. How are your stitches doing?" I asked, making him grin at me, his eyes looking me up and down.

"Just fine, don't feel a thing. I'll make sure next time I come around, you keep me laying down for longer." he winked, making me scoff and shake my head with a slight grin. Namjoon just grinned at me and winked shaking his head as well.

"He is like a dog with a toy, quite obsessive. In this case, it's anything young and beautiful with a pulse." Namjoon replied, making Jin let out a little huff.

"Yeah well as far as you are concerned she might as well be a fat old man dead three weeks, got it?" Jin said, making me stifle a giggle. 

"Ew, didn't know you were into necrophilia Jin. Pretty twisted even for you." Jungkook replied as Jin huffed and took my hand in his.

"Come on, follow me and ignore that blockhead." he replied under his breath, making me bite my lip to try to keep my amusement in. I never really got to see this side of Jin that much, since I kept my dating and sexual life private. Seeing other guys flirt with me and his overly protective big brother side come out was funny and sweet at the same time. As we headed for the door, a sense of dread began to fill my stomach again, swallowing hard as he opened it and we stepped into the grand mansion. The sounds of his footsteps on the marble floors immediately gave sound to the large room.

"He will be upstairs in his office." Jin stated, letting go of my hand as I looked around. The place was very ornately decorated, several pedestals having things displayed in them with glass cases around them, lush and thick area rugs, as well as the furs of some animals in others, rich dark woods complimenting the light marble that ran across the floors and up the pillars in the room, not to mention the expensive furniture that filled the spaces as we walked through them. I followed Jin up a grand staircase, feeling a bit regretful that I dressed in such casual attire. As we were almost at the top of the stairs, we heard a loud crash, making me jump and Jin look down the hallway to our left as a door shut.

"What the fuck was that?" I whisper shouted as Jin looked back down the stairs at me until I joined him at the top.

"More than likely Hoseok and his temper." Jin said, making my body go a little cold.

"You got that right. He's acting like a fucking petulant child, all because I told him that I wouldn't go get more cocaine for him this evening. He already has plenty for today, I don't want the fucker to OD." a man with pitch black hair said as he came down the hallway. He too was dressed much like Namjoon and Jungkook, ripped black jeans, a shirt tucked into his pants and a leather jacket to complete the look, his hair styled parted down the middle and and undercut on the sides. He had tattoos as well on the back of his hands and up the sides of his neck, however he didn't seem to have a facial piercing like the other two, only a few in his ears.

"You're the only one that can tell him no and walk out of there without personal injury, Yoongi." Jin said, making me look at the man again. So this was Yoongi.

"Maybe not personal injury but I'm not cleaning up another broken vase again. He just broke the one his grandma had in her study and I know he will be mad once he realizes that is what he broke." Yoongi said, his deep voice almost letting out a growling sound. I noticed a flash of metal in his mouth as he spoke, making me wonder if he indeed had his tongue pierced.

"Oh great, just what we want to walk into. Oh Yoongi, this is my sister, y/n." Jin said, making Yoongi look me up and down for a moment before seeming disinterested. Thank God, one who wasn't trying to eye fuck me as soon as he saw me, although he was extremely good looking as well, so I wouldn't have complained.

"Nice to meet you. You better head in there, he is gonna flip his shit if you are late since he is already pissed." Yoongi suggested as Jin nodded. 

"Nice to meet you too." I said softly as he gave me another curt nod and moved past us on the staircase. Jin let a long breath out of his nose as we walked down the hallway and to the double doors on the end, Jin looking back at me before opening the door.

"Alright, ready?" he asked, as I looked at him, trying to keep the nervousness at bay.

"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
________________________  
________________________


	7. Chapter 7

As Jin opened the doors, we walked in to see Hoseok sitting sprawled out on a couch in front of a small coffee table, a subtle hint of a smile on his lips as he lazed his eyes upwards to lock on Jin and I.

"Ah Seokjin, just in time." he said, his voice smooth as he sat up slightly, cracking his neck before locking eyes with me. Both Namjoon and I stepped around the broken pieces of vase to make our way further into the room, Jin still making sure to stay ahead of me.

"Yeah I have to meet them in about thirty minutes or so, so I really need to go ahead and get the stuff. I brought her here so you could talk to her and then I can take her back on my way out." Jin said he walked forward.

"Ah ah ah Jin, our little Florence Nightingale is staying with me until you return. The briefcase is already ready for you on my desk." Hoseok tutted before raising an eyebrow. I saw Jin's face go serious as he stalked over to the desk on the far side of the room, the piecesof broken vase crunchingunder his feet, before grabbing the briefcase from the desk and walking back toward me.

"Please be safe, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, alright? You need anything at all, text me." he said quietly before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You be safe too." I said, making him nod before leaving the room without another word. As soon as the door closed behind him, I felt like a lead weight had taken up residence in my stomach.

"Come on over here and have a seat." he said, his voice smooth as I swallowed and made my way slowly over to the couch. I sat down next to him, but not too near, staring at the couch opposite us. It was then that I noticed a couple lines of cocaine on the glass coffee table and a rolled up piece of paper next to it, making me have to hold back a shiver. I finally looked over at him, which was a huge mistake, because no sooner had my eyes landed on him, I felt my nerves go on edge at the intensity of his stare.

"You seem so nervous. Surely your big brother hasn't told you that many scary things about me already, has he?" Hoseok asked, tilting his head slightly as I swallowed.

"No, he hasn't really." I replied, my voice a little quiet as I clasped my hands tightly in my lap.

"I think you need to relax. What would you like to drink? Vodka, Gin, Scotch?" he asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to a large ornately carved wooden cabinet, opening it to reveal bottles of liquor along with several glasses.

"Got any whiskey?" I asked, making him turn and smirk at me.

"Whiskey it is." he replied turning back around to face the cabinet. I was initially going to decline, thinking it was probably a good idea to keep my wits about me, but I remember Jin telling me to do whatever Hoseok asked of me within reason. I steeled my firm resolve as he walked over with two glasses, pushing one into my hand and sitting down next to me. He lifted his glass to clink it to mine before we both put them to our lips and I took a swallow, the dark liquor hitting my mouth and flooding me with warmth. This was an expensive whiskey, I could tell simply by the taste.

"This is good, thank you." I said, making him give me one little nod before taking another sip himself.

"One of the best whiskeys I have found. Now, before we get to your reward, I want to really loosen things up. I find that partaking with others helps that, don't you?" He asked, grabbing the rolled up piece of paper and tightening it. 

"I've never...." I said, trailing off as he looked over at me, his gaze intense.

"First time for everything." he replied as he leaned down and quickly sniffed, taking up one of the entire lines as he closed his eyes and sat up. He shook his head slightly before opening his eyes and handing me the rolled up piece of paper.

"I really shouldn't, but you go ahead." I said, as his eyebrows furrowed and he leaned closer to me.

"You are refusing my generous offer? Do you know how pure that shit is? How many people would suck my dick to snort that line?" he replied, his tone deepening.

"J-Jin would kill me." I said quietly until I felt his fingers cup my jaw and squeeze, making me face him and getting his own face inches from mine.

"Your brother answers to me, so if I say you partake with me, he can't say a fucking thing about it. Besides, if you're so worried about his reaction, then don't tell him." he said, his voice sounding almost toxic at this point. I never even had a desire to do drugs, but in this moment, I was willing to take one single hit if it made him stop looking at me like he was. I nodded as best I could in his grip before he let go, smiling ever so slightly. I could still feel where his fingers had dug into my skin as I cleared my throat and leaned over the table. I steadied myself over the daunting white line and sucked in a deep breath through my nose as I passed the paper along the line. I immediately felt a burn in my nose, making me drop the paper and rub my nose, Hoseok smirking at me as I looked over at him.

"Good girl. Just give it a moment to kick in and you won't regret it." he said, making me nod. We sat there in silent for a few minutes, both sipping on our drink until I noticed a numbness beginning to set in on my tongue, nose and throat, making me wrinkle my forehead for a moment.

"Whoa, I uh, I think it's kicking in." I said, making him nod and put down his glass.

"I'm sure it is. Now that we are all loosened up, time for some fun! I wanted to give you part one of your gift for doing such a good job and sort of as a welcome." He replied, getting up off the couch again and walking over to his desk. He smirked up at me as he came back over, holding a gun in his hand, making my eyes immediately widen. So he was buttering me up just to kill me? I felt myself hold my breath as he sat back down and held the gun in one hand, aiming toward the door.

"This right here, is a Walther Q5 Match, very precise, fast." He said, taking aim at a vase by the door and shooting it, making me jump as it shattered, the bullet making a small hole in the wall behind it.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know anything about guns." I said, waiting for my heart to calm down after the startle of the gunshot.

"That's alright, I figured as much. This is why this one is yours. " He said, placing the gun in front of me on the table.

"Mine? Really?" I asked, feeling a thrill run through me as I stared at the gun sitting there in front of me.

"What the fuck?!" Yoongi asked as he came into the room, looking around for the gunshot.

"Calm your tits, it was just me." Hoseok said, making Yoongi scoff and cross his arms across his chest.

"You could warn a guy first, Jesus Christ." He almost growled, making Hoseok tilt his head and get a slightly amused look on his face. 

"Well, as I said, this is only the first part of your gift. Come, we have to travel for your second part. Bring your gun, you never know when you will need one." he said standing up. I wrinkled my forehead at his statement but picked up the gun and held it in my hand as I stood. We walked toward the door, Hoseok breezing right past a pissed off looking Yoongi, him stopping me as I got to the door.

"He didn't even show you how put the fucking safety on." he growled, showing me where it was located and put it on for me before sliding the gun in the back waistband of my pants.

"Thanks Yoongi." I said with a small smile making him nod again.

"Come on, you better keep up with him. When he's high like this, there is no stopping him." Yoongi replied, making me walk quickly out the door to meet Hoseok at the bottom of the stairs.

"You coming with us Yoongs? We are doing something very special today! It's her official initiation day! Isn't that always exciting?!" Hoseok declared in an upbeat tone, making Yoongi eye him warily.

"Fine, I'll come along." he replied in a dark voice. 

"Come on baby doll, let's get you where you need to be." Hoseok replied as I followed him toward the front door. We walked out of the mansion to one of the many cars parked on the side, him waltzing up to the driver door.

"I'm driving." Yoongi said, grabbing the keys from Hoseok's hand.

"Watch it Yoongi. Did I ask you to drive? Did I say you could drive?" Hoseok replied in a tone dripping with poison.

"Hope, you are high as fuck and I would frankly like to live today. Just put the info in my GPS and I will take you where we need to go." Yoongi said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Hoseok. Hoseok looked his face over before giving him a smile that didn't reach his eyes and patting his cheek with his hand kind of like a slap.

"You're lucky you have been with me so long, or I would knock you the fuck out right now." Hoseok replied, making me shiver a little. I climbed into the back of the car and closed the door, Yoongi climbing in the driver seat, grumbling right after me. I was a bit shocked when Hoseok opened the door in the back, sliding in beside me. I felt the hard metal of the gun digging into my low back as I sat there a little uncomfortably as we began to pull away from the mansion.

"Hope, I know where this address is. Why are we taking her there?" Yoongi asked, as Hoseok shushed him looking over at me with a slight smirk.

"Don't say anything else, I don't want to spoil the surprise." he grinned maliciously, making me shiver again. This time I actually visibly shivered, making him let out a low chuckle, placing a hand on my knee. I heard Yoongi let out a sigh as he began puling down the road. Hoseok began rubbing his hand back and forth over my knee, letting it travel up and down my thigh as well, making me swallow. I almost felt a fire spreading over my skin, sweat prickling my temple as he continued his minstrations. He was obviously insane with power, violent, high...so why was my body reacting the way it was? I couldn't make sense of it as I bit my lip and tried not to shift as he continued to move his hand back and forth.

"It's a shame you wore jeans. I was kind of hoping it would be a dress." he said in a low voice as he leaned over, his lips a whisper from my ear. Right then I was both thankful and hating the fact that I wasn't wearing a dress like he suggested.

"I'm glad it's not a dress, I don't need to be a witness to you fucking her in the back of the car." Yoongi said from the front, making my face, along with my body, feel hot.

"You would like it and you know it. Besides, who said anything about fucking?" Hoseok replied, as Yoongi scoffed from the front. Hoseok's phone ringing interrupted the conversation, making him dig out his phone from his pocket and begin speaking to someone about a shipment. His free hand remained on my leg throughout the conversation he had, occasionally drifting a little higher, making me have to keep from squeezing my legs together. The rest of the ride was spent with him on the phone, still gently moving his hand up and down my thigh until we pulled down what looked like what used to be a dirt road, grown up with weeds and plants, but the faint tracks of tires could still be seen. I felt like I was on pins and needles as we rounded some shrubs and came to a warehouse, much like the one I was brought to when they first kidnapped me. Yoongi parked the car and kept it running as Hoseok finished up his conversation, only turning off the engine as Hoseok ended the call.

"Ah, we are here! And it looks like Jimin and Taehyung have your surprise all ready and waiting for us." He said, as he got out of the car, making me swallow. Jimin and Taehyung? I followed him to the door that was propped open and I stilled in a moment of shock when I saw the scene in front of me. Jimin was standing there with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, spatters of blood decorating the crisp white of his shirt, the first few buttons unbuttoned, revealing a flash of skin. Taehyung was in much similar shape, only his shirt was not spattered in blood and he wore leather gloves. Both of them looked up at us as we walked in, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the other person in the room. There was a man who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties strapped to a folding metal chair. He was wearing only his white briefs, his beer belly hanging over them slightly. He had a gag in his mouth, blood trickling down his bruised eye and out of his clearly broken nose, his head hanging down. Sweat beaded the balding spot on his head as he breathed heavily through his bloody and broken nose. There was a small pool of blood on the floor under part of the chair, making me wonder where it had come from, but I forced the thought out of my head, realizing it would do me no good to go further down that rabbit hole.

"Beautiful job boys!" Hoseok's loud voice rang out in the large space, echoing off the walls and making the man flinch as much as his restraints would allow. 

"Not our best work, but we got everything we needed out of him. Just had to go for the weak spots." Taehyung piped up, making Jimin nod.

"All the missing goods are at the address I have in my phone. We already texted Namjoon and Kook to recover it." Jimin said, making Hoseok slow clap in approval. He walked slowly toward the man and beckoned me to follow him as he got closer.

"See, I warned you not to fuck with me. I told you time and time again I would be good to you and keep our business relations going if you stayed loyal. And what did you do? You tried to double cross me." Hoseok said in a mock upbeat voice. The man let out weak sounds around his gag, muffled by the sound of the fabric shoved between his cracked lips.

"Stupid fucker should have known he was going to get caught." Jimin mumbled. 

"That's right. Because no one escapes me. I am everywhere, and I know all things. But for being a dumbass inbred cunt and thinking you could get away with it, you have to pay. That's where you come in baby doll." Hoseok said, turning to me, making my eyes widen.

"Me? What about me?" I asked as he hooked his arm in mine and brought me to stand right in front of the bound man. He let me go and stood directly behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Look at him, he is filth, trash. He doesn't deserve to be breathing the same air as us. We are better than he is. And this is where your initiation begins baby doll. Shoot him." he said huskily in my ear, making me tremble.

"What?" I almost whispered as he pulled the gun from my waistband and took the safety off, bringing it around to place it in my hand. He wrapped my hand around the gun and positioned me, pointing the gun at the man as I saw him shiver, squeezing his eyes shut as he whimpered. I felt like I was going to puke, as Hoseok continued to repeat poisonous thoughts into my ear over and over again, the phrase shoot him repeating multiple times and every time making me shiver. I felt my hand shaking as I held the gun still pointed at the man who was now pissing himself, Hoseok chuckling in my ear. 

"Come on, you can do it, I know you can. Make your big brother proud, make me proud." Hoseok chanted as he placed his hands on top of mine, keeping my aim. I felt my hands shaking as he let his lips graze my ear, continuing to whisper words of encouragement until the sound of the gun going of made me jump and our arms recoil. I watched as blood began to pour from the hole in the mans chest, running down his belly and joining the puddle of urine of the floor. Within moments his head slumped forward and Hoseok was lowering our arms.

"What a good girl you are for me. So good. You are now one of us." he said quietly in my still-ringing ears. What the fuck had I just done?

___________________  
___________________

**(A/N: I warned you guys this one was going to be darker and more violent etc, so if this chapter bothered you, you may wanna steer clear of this fic. I hope it wasn't too much for you! I purple you all!)**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I stood there watching the blood pour from the now dead man, feeling almost numb as Hoseok praised me, his lips occasionally grazing the skin of my neck. It wasn't until Jimin and Taehyung moved to begin to remove the man's body that I snapped out of the fog I was in. My arms dangled at my sides, the gun still firmly in my hand as I watched Taehyung cutting the ties that bound the man to the chair.

"Come on baby doll, let's get you back to the house. You've had a big day." he said before placing a soft kiss on my neck, making me shudder. As he let go of me and I turned around to see the pleased look on his face. I felt a tremble run through me, but at this point I couldn't tell if it was in excitement or fear. I followed him wordlessly toward the exit as Yoongi turned and walked out of the doorway ahead of us. I swear I could hear my heart beat, along with the sounds of Taehyung and Jimin grunting behind me as we walked out of the warehouse, the sun making me squint. I walked along wordlessly to the car and climbed in after Hoseok before Yoongi shut the door behind me and walked around the car to the driver's door. 

"Any more stops before we head back?" he asked as he climbed in, Hoseok humming beside me.

"No, let's just get back." he said beside me, running his hand up and down my leg again. I looked down at his hand and then up at his face, his intense stare burning through me as I kept eye contact. In the back of my mind flashed the saying that you shouldn't ever stare down an aggressive dog or they may take it as a threat and attack. He cocked his head slightly, looking a bit amused or perhaps intrigued as I felt his hand slide even further up my leg.

"You have potential." he said quietly, breaking the silence. The feelings of the drugs coursing through my system began to wane as the heaviness of what I had done began to sink in.

"Potential?" I asked, as his gaze darkened. 

"Oh yes, I see a great deal of potential in you, just like I did for your brother." he replied, making my stomach turn suddenly. I didn't want to think about having to face Jin later after what I had done. I didn't even want him to know how weak I was when I claimed to be so strong. One dose of drugs and Hoseok's voice in my ear and I gave in so easily.

"Hopefully I will do well when more serious injuries come into the clinic." I replied, breaking away from his gaze, afraid that he would start to see the doubt and fear in my eyes. 

"I think you will do just fine with that among other things." He hummed as he ran his thumb back and forth over my leg for a moment before removing his hand. We sat in complete silence until my phone went off, making me jump and quickly shove my hand down into my pocket to retrieve it.

**Jinnie: Just finished the deal, heading back to Hoseok's in a few. Hope things have been manageable.**

**Me: Handled my own. See you soon, be safe.**

I swallowed hard, trying to rid myself of the lump that had taken residence in my throat. I kept my phone clutched tightly in my hand as we continued down the road, Hoseok texting away on his own phone, much to my relief. I caught Yoongi's eye in the rearview mirror, his brows furrowing slightly before looking back at the road. I supposed they were all used to what happened in the warehouse, none of them seeming to blink an eye at all. I felt sicker as the drive went on, but thankfully we pulled into the mansion before long. I almost felt as though I was having an out of body experience as I left the car, not really feeling myself moving but doing so through an autopilot. I followed both Yoongi and Hoseok into the house, but as I stepped through the doorway, I felt the nausea rise even more.

"Where is the restroom?" I asked, as Hoseok stopped and turned to look at me. 

"There's one at the top of the stairs, first door to the left on your left." Yoongi answered as I nodded in response.

"Thank you." I replied, beginning to walk towards the stairs.

"Find me in my office when you are finished. Initiation is almost complete." he said, making my stomach almost heave. It wasn't finished yet? Wasn't he done fucking with my head enough for one day?

"Yes J-Hope." I said, making him smirk. I stepped quickly up the stairs, and as soon as the bathroom door closed behind me, I ran over to the sink, dry heaving. My hands gripped the edges of the counter top, my knuckles turning white as I panted, trying not to spill the contents of my stomach. I ran the water on cold and splashed a little on my face with shaky hands before staring at myself in the mirror.

"Get it together. Hold it together." I said, staring at my reflection. I almost didn't recognize the person I saw staring back at me. Before, I could look in the mirror and see someone who had worked hard to get to where she was, and was proud of all that she accomplished. Now, with that single act, I saw someone who looked like a shell of a person, forsaking everything she ever set out to accomplish. I let out a few shaky breaths as I closed my eyes and tried to get the nausea to subside, knowing full well I couldn't break down, not here, not in front of Hoseok. I cleared my throat and dried off my hands before exiting the bathroom. I felt the nausea increase again as I headed up the stairs and down the hallway to his office, my feet almost dragging as I walked along. I took a deep, slow breath in before letting my knuckles knock against the ornate, dark wood of his office door, followed by his deep voice beckoning me in. I opened the door and was surprised to see no traces of his earlier temper flare up, or weapon demonstration. The debris was all cleaned up, the only thing remaining of the outburst was a telltale bullet hole in the wood paneling beside the door.

"You did very well today." he said, motioning for me to come sit beside him on the couch. I could see where he had been taking more cocaine, and prayed that he didn't offer me more as he dropped the rolled up piece of paper onto the table.

"Did I?" I asked, making him look at me, his gaze intense, not matching his relaxed posture on the couch.

"I can see it in your eyes, you know." he slightly grinned, making me wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"What exactly do you see in my eyes?" I asked, a bit of fear settling over me. I worried that he could see that fear, the doubt, the self hatred for what I had just done.

"You have the makings to be one of us. I know you think that you need to be the good girl, the one society pushes you to be, but I can see the makings of greatness in you. Just a little coaxing and some substances pulsing through your system and you gave in to me so easily. You are a pleaser, and that will work out very well in your favor." he stated, almost making me angry. How could he profess to know me and how I was so easily manipulated? Then again, part of me wondered if he was right. He had been in this line of work for a long time, so he probably could see signs of those easily corrupted. I forced those thoughts from my head as he leaned in closer to me, still staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm glad I could please you." I said in an almost robotic tone. My head was swimming, wanting to get away from this whole situation as he leaned even closer. He placed one hand on the side of my neck, wrapping his fingers along my skin, pressing against the base of my skull. I swallowed as he leaned his head against the side of mine, lining his mouth up with my ear, his lips barely brushing me.

"To think Jin was keeping you hidden away. You were made for this life, baby doll. You may not think so now, but you will see it soon." he replied in that same tone he used when we were in the warehouse. I felt his lips press against my neck, parting slowly to let his tongue brush along my skin. I felt chills spread over me as he continued to kiss and lick softly before sucking a little harshly on the skin, making it tingle. As he breathed loudly and let me go, he pulled back to reveal his eyes darkened, his tongue grazing along his lip. Before he could go any further, Yoongi was coming in the door, almost eliciting a growl from Hoseok.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on in here, but I thought I would warn you that Jin just pulled in." Yoongi said, making Hoseok scoff.

"And I'm worried why? With one word I can send his ass to Gwangju." Hoseok replied, dropping his hand from my neck and leaning back to his reclined position on the couch. A minute or so later, Jin was walking into the office, briefcase in hand, making me feel a mix of dread and relief. 

"Ah Jin, everything went well I assume." J-Hope said as Jin walked over and placed the briefcase onto the coffee table.

"Better than expected, he wants to establish a more permanent connection with regular deliveries." Jin replied, his eyes scanning me before I locked eyes with him.

"Excellent. A job well done." Hoseok replied as Jin walked over to me.

"Are we clear to leave? I would like to take my sister home now." Jin replied making Hoseok raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are finished here. Baby doll, I will call you if you are needed, good work." he said, making me nod and stand to be next to Jin.

"Thank you J-Hope." I replied, making him smirk. Jin grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the room without another word, pulling me down the hallway, not letting go of my hand until we reached the stairs. We walked along silently, the air almost heavy until we reached the car. No sooner did we pull out of the mansion, Jin was grabbing my hand tightly in his.

"Are you okay? He didn't force himself on you, did he?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"No, nothing like that. Why do you think he did?" I asked, feeling him relax his hold on my hand slightly.

"I just...when I came in and saw him sitting so close to you, and then the huge hickey on your neck, I just assumed." he said quietly, making me take my empty hand and cover the spot in my neck where Hoseok had been sucking.

"N-No, he just kissed my neck." I said quietly.

"So how did he reward you?" he asked, making me swallow, feeling the metal of the gun still digging into me.

"He gave me a gun." I answered, not currently feeling ready to divulge more information to him.

"A gun?! Why the fuck would he give you a gun? You know what, I don't even know. I've given up trying to figure out what goes on in his head. I'm just glad you are safe." he sighed, making my stomach turn. It was like that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you had done something bad as a kid and you know it's only a matter of time until your parents found out. A mix of guilt and dread rolling around in your body until it was just too much to handle anymore. We didn't really say much to each other on the way back and once we stepped foot into the apartment, I told Jin I was going to take a shower. I felt disgusting, but I had a feeling that no matter how long I washed, that disgust wouldn't go away. Sadly, I was right. I washed my hair twice and scrubbed my skin until it was red and irritated before finally turning the water off and getting out of the shower. I looked in the mirror, running my finger over the hickey that Hoseok left and could still almost hear the sound of his voice whispering encouragements in my ear. I shuddered and dressed before going to the bedroom and sitting on the edge of my bed, rubbing soothing oils into my irritated skin. I sat there staring off into space, every time I blinked I could still see the man I killed sitting in front of me. What if he had a family? What if because of what I did, he had a child at home wondering why their appa wouldn't be coming back? I began to feel tears brimming on my eyes as I felt my body beginning to tremble. The warmth from the tears spilled down my cheeks as I placed a hand over my mouth and began to sob into it, trying to muffle the sound. I choked on my sobs my body shaking uncontrollably as I allowed the events of the day to truly come crashing down on me. A knock at the door, followed by it slowly opening, made me drop my hands and gasp in as much air as my aching lungs could handle.

"Hey, did you want to order....y/n?? What's wrong?" Jin asked, rushing to my side and rubbing my back.

"I...I...Jinnie I..." I stuttered, sobbing as he sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around me.

"Shhh, try to breathe. Just lean into me and breathe for me." he said softly as he rubbed my back, kissing my head. I let out hard sobs that wracked my body for several moments until I could finally stop crying long enough to breathe properly.

"Oh God, Jinnie I thought I was a stronger person, but I caved so easily." I sniffled as he continued to rub my back. 

"What do you mean? Hun, you've got to tell me what happened so I can understand. Just know that nothing you did or didn't do will ever _EVER_ make me think any less of you." he said softly as he kissed my head again, rubbing my back.

"I took drugs and then h-he brought me to a warehouse for my initiation." I started, letting out another small sob.

"Oh fuck, he didn't make you watch him take care of someone did he?" he asked, as if that was the worst thing that could have happened.

"I killed the person." I said, barely above a whisper as I felt him go rigid against me.

"WHAT?! He made _YOU_ kill them?!" he asked, pulling me back to look at me.

"Jinnie, I killed a man. I became a nurse to help save people, and I ended that man's life." I sobbed as I saw his face darken into a look I had only seen one other time, in the warehouse when he found me kidnapped.

"I am going to fucking kill him."

_____________________________  
_____________________________


	9. Chapter 9

"Jin, please c-calm down." I whimpered as I felt him trembling in anger against me.

"Calm down? Calm down?!?! You expect me to calm down when he is already corrupting you like this?!" he asked, pulling away and going to stand up. I gripped his arm tight in my hands, so tight they shook as I tried to keep him near me.

"Please, don't leave me alone right now." I almost whispered as looked down at the floor, feeling fresh tears fall down my face. I felt him move back over to my side and sit down next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around me. I curled into him as he rocked me slightly, kissing my forehead and soothing me softly.

"You see, this right here is why I want to kill him. You are such a strong person, and to see you breaking down like this because of his sick and twisted games..." he trailed off, making me sniffle and grip his shirt a little tighter in my hand.

"I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I mean, I took the cocaine to keep him pacified, not because I wanted to, but the man...." I said, making him let out a harsh sigh.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me about it again, it's okay. This doesn't make you a bad person, I want you to remember that. Keep repeating it over and over again in your head, out loud if necessary, and if you need me to remind you, I will. I've been where you are, I know his methods and how he plays his games. He fucks with your mind and wants to break you down until you are his puppet. So if anyone understands how you feel, it's me. I promise, I will try to keep him away from you as much as possible, but I know I don't really have too much pull or say." he said, squeezing me tightly to him.

"Jinnie please just don't say anything to him or act rashly. He said something about threatening to send you off to Gwangju." I replied, making Jin let out a sigh as I felt him nod against me.

"Alright, I won't." he responded, his voice almost sounding a little thick.

"Why Gwangju? Why not back to Gwacheon?" I asked, pulling back some to look at him.

"Because that is where Hoseok is from. It's where he took over for his father first, so that is where he has the most influence and power, even more than here." he replied, making me swallow and nod in understanding. I held him close against me, neither of us saying a word after that, simply holding on to one another, him making me feel safe in his arms, like he always had, ever since we were young.

"Promise me, you won't keep the hurt and pain hidden from me, alright? I know how hard that gets. I didn't want you to know about this life, so I had to keep it all bottled up and for the longest time, it ate me alive. I don't want that to happen to you too, so please promise me you won't keep it bottled up." he said, breaking the silence after I couldn't tell how long.

"I promise." I said, making him sigh and squeeze me again. We sat there again in a moment of silence before it was shattered by a knock on the door, making my heart rate race.

"Stay here, I'll go see who it is." he said, releasing me and standing up, heading toward the door. I couldn't see but I stood near the doorway of my bedroom, and listened, my throat tight and my hands sweaty. I heard the sound of Jin opening the door followed by a heavy sigh.

"No." he simply said, shutting the door again, as I began to wander out of the bedroom, curious as to who he just slammed the door on.

"Come on, man! I even brought a twelve-pack!" I heard Namjoon's voice yell through the door.

"Go away, Joon. There has been enough bullshit for today." Jin shouted back through the door as I walked up to him silently, staring at the closed door.

"That's Namjoon, right?" I asked, making sure before I said anything else.

"Yeah, he just showed up. I don't even know what he wants, but don't worry, I won't let him in." Jin said, kissing my forehead.

"You can if you want, he doesn't bother me." I said, making him scrunch up his forehead.

"I don't like that he doesn't bother you." he said, making me roll my eyes.

"I mean that even though he may flirt, I don't feel uncomfortable around him." I said, shrugging and crossing my arms across my chest. He looked me over and then with a sigh, shook his head and opened the door to see Namjoon still leaning there, beer in hand.

"Thank God, I was hoping I wouldn't have to call you and be a dick." Namjoon said, making Jin scoff.

"As if that would be any different than normal. Why are you even here, and why the hell are you here with beer? This is not like you, usually you steal mine." Jin asked, looking at him skeptically as Namjoon walked to the kitchen and placed the beer in the fridge.

"First off, the beer is for her. I heard from Yoongs what happened today, and I figured she could use it. Second, I am here because J-Hope wants to see you...alone." he said, making my heart lurch at the mention of his name.

"Fine, I'll call him." Jin replied, fishing his phone out of his pocket as Namjoon put a hand on Jin's arm, making Jin pause his motions.

"No, he wants you there pretty much right now. His exact words were "I know Jin is a powder puff when it comes to his sister so he is probably going to be pissy and not want to leave her, but you go get him and tell him I said to come here now or Gwangju is still in the cards. I'll even send a guard dog to make him feel better." Namjoon said, making Jin's face turn viciously angry as he turned to Namjoon.

"He is getting to be too much, I fucking swear to God I can't deal with his bullshit anymore. And what the fuck does he mean, a guard dog?" Jin asked, grumbling as he headed over to the doorway to slip his shoes on.

"Ta-da! I'm your guard dog. If you're not comfortable with me staying here with her, I can always stay in the clinic across the hall so if something happens or whatever, at least I'm right here nearby." Namjoon replied, making Jin huff and look over at me.

"Kiddo, I have to go see Hoseok really quick, but Namjoon was sent to keep an eye on you. He offered to stay in the clinic across the hall, which I prefer, but you may feel better with someone here." he said, his voice getting a little softer at the end. I looked between him and Namjoon, who gave me a big smile, making me feel a little less horrible than I had, which helped me come to the decision right away.

"Some company would be nice." I said, making Namjoon grin.

"Drinking beer is always better with company, right?" he asked, going to open the fridge back up and grab two out.

"I can agree to that." I said, making Jin let out a soft sigh.

"Just remember, you are here to watch out for her, not to get drunk and do anything stupid. She is your number one priority, got it?" he asked, making Namjoon chuckle.

"Sir, yes sir!" Namjoon said with a mock salute as Jin shook his head and walked over to me. He wrapped me in a tight hug before kissing my forehead and resting it against mine.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I will have my phone on me at all times and the ringer on, so if you need anything at all or anything happens, just text or call me, alright?" he said softly, making me nod.

"Alright Jinnie, I promise I will text you if I need you." I responded, him nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her and make sure to feed her and burp her and everything." Namjoon said sarcastically, making Jin punch his arm once for good measure before heading toward the door.

"See you soon." he called before going out of the door and shutting it as he walked out.

"Sorry you have to babysit." I said, as I took the beer from Namjoon's extended hand.

"Nah, I was just doing that to get under his skin. I have to give him shit sometimes, it's like part of my job. In truth, I don't mind getting to spend some one on one time with you. Jungkook was extremely jealous that he didn't get to come over." Namjoon responded, clinking our beer bottles together.

"I think I get under Jin's skin too when I tell him that being around you doesn't bother me. He wants every person and every single thing about this lifestyle to repulse me. But you don't and I think he hates that." I said, taking a sip of beer.

"I'm sure it does. He probably doesn't like that you are comfortable with anything from his world." he replied, as we walked toward the living room. He plopped on the couch, letting out a sigh as I sat gingerly down, a cushion away from him.

"That and I think seeing me around men in general isn't easy, especially if he knows what those men are capable of." I replied, drinking my beer.

"That's probably true too. So....are you doing alright after everything?" he asked, swirling his beer around before taking a sip, not looking at me as he did.

"Not really, but I think it's going to take me some time to come to terms with what happened. How much do you know?" I asked, as he swallowed and nodded very slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yoongi told me what happened at the warehouse." he replied, making my stomach roll at the thought.

"Did he tell you that J-Hope made me get high beforehand? That I've never touched a drug in my life, but he gave me a line of cocaine and was very intimidating, so I felt like I had to?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"He left that part out. Hobi has done some pretty fucked up shit, so I hope he didn't literally force you by shoving it..." he said, making me shake my head.

"No. Jin warned me ahead of time to do whatever he asked within reason. I know my morals technically told me that I shouldn't do it and I had no desire to do it, however I also saw him getting what I perceived was a very calm sort of aggressive over it. I reasoned that it was the lesser of the two evils, to try out a drug one time, than to anger someone as dangerous as him." I started, making Namjoon hum in agreement.

"You're right there. I've seen him do some truly disturbing things, even for my taste." he said, shaking his head.

"It bothered me that in my drugged up state, I didn't even question him. He was chanting praises in my ear like I was under some kind of spell, encouraging me to end this man's life, and I barely put up any kind of fight internally. I just....pulled the trigger. I am supposed to be saving lives, not ending them." I replied, rubbing my arm a bit.

"You know, I wanted to be a firefighter when I was a kid? Even up through the beginning of high school until I got involved in gang life, I wanted to be a fireman. I know I don't understand where you are coming from completely, but on a very small scale, I do to some degree." he replied, as I turned to face him a little bit more.

"The thing that is eating me up the most is, I don't know who that man was. I don't know if he has a family at home waiting for him. I don't know if he was really a good man who just got mixed up in some bad things, like my parents." I said softly, looking down at the couch and chewing on my lip, biting back the urge to cry again.

"He wasn't and he isn't. He was not a good man, through and through. You don't have to worry there." he said, giving me a small smile as I looked up to make eye contact, making me immediately feel a little bit lighter. I still felt horrendous but with that knowledge, a little less so.

"Thank you Namjoon, that actually does help some." I said, as he tipped his beer to me, breaking into a larger smile before taking a sip.

"No thanks necessary. I know how hard your first one is. I can't imagine it being completely new to this lifestyle though and already having to make your first kill. That was rough, you got balls...not literally of course." he chuckled, making me smile slightly. I couldn't help but stare at his deep dimples, his bright smile and his warm eyes as he spoke to me. He is not the kind of person who seemed like he belonged in this lifestyle. Sure, if you were to look at him, he may have looked like a thug, but he seemed...I don't know, much more down to earth than most gangsters would, kind of like how I wouldn't ever picture Jin doing this.

"Namjoon, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, making him laugh and shake his head.

"No, no girlfriend for me for many years. Not since high school." he said, looking at me with almost a little twinkle in his eye.

"Good....because I have a proposition for you." I said, taking a few more swallows and finishing my beer, steeling up my nerve to say what I was about to say.

"Oh really? And what proposition is that?" he asked, his voice already going an octave lower, as if he could read my thoughts.

"I really don't want to talk any more about today, and quite frankly, I really don't want to think any more about today. I want to forget...." I trailed off. I felt the couch shift before I looked up to see him scooting closer to me, his eyes already heavy, looking me up and down before locking onto mine.

"Oh I promise you, if you are looking for someone to help you forget, I would happily volunteer." he said in a husky voice. In one quick motion I got up and straddled his legs, hearing him let out a deep breath as I seated myself on his lap, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Before anything else happens I need to clarify one thing..." I trailed off, my heart racing, my body already screaming for something to happen.

"And what is that, gorgeous?" he asked, running his hands up my arms and up through my hair, keeping one there and letting one continue to trail down my neck and onto my back.

"This is never to be anything serious, just fun, stays quiet, between you and me, got it?" I asked, making him smirk and pull my body flush to his, making me gasp.

"You've got it, whatever you need, baby." he said, making me shiver against him.

"Good. Then make me forget, Namjoon."

____________________________  
____________________________


	10. Chapter 10

Before I could take another breath, Namjoon had his full lips pressed into mine, making me gasp through my nose, my body lighting up with desire. It had been a while since I had any sexual contact, so my body was very tightly wound and sensitive to every touch. Just the way his lips glided back and forth over mine, our breaths mingling together, had me tingling and aching for more. Once his tongue pressed into my mouth, it was like throwing gasoline on a flame, the ache and desire coursing through my body. 

"Namjoon." I breathed, making him hum into my mouth, his hands squeezing my sides as I felt the bulge in his jeans pressing more firmly into me. I began grinding against him, winding my hands into his thick hair as his hands slid down to my hips, squeezing firmly. His kisses quickly became more heated, more desperate as he continued licking into my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine.

"Fuck, you're so hot. You want to take this to your room? Jin would already kill me for even doing this with you but he would make sure he kills me very slowly if we fuck on his couch." he said, making me actually laugh before getting off of his lap.

"Yeah, my room. Oh, do you have a condom?" I asked as he stood up, smirking at me.

"Always. You never know when they may come in handy." he grinned. I walked toward my bedroom, hearing his steps not far behind me. Once we had both entered my room, I immediately pulled my shirt off over my head, making him let out a sigh.

"You really are gorgeous, do you know that?" he said, making my stomach flutter around a bit.

"Thank you, and you are extremely handsome yourself." I said, as he slipped his leather jacket off and slung it onto my chair. I began to slip my shorts and panties down as I saw him reach behind his back and pull a gun from his waistband, sitting it on my bedside table. I couldn't help but stare at it while we both undressed, almost like my eyes were magnetically glued to it. I literally stared at it for I don't know how long until Namjoon's voice drew me from my trance.

"Hey....hey! Look at me." Namjoon said, as I snapped out of it, He was now completely undressed as he came close and he cupped my cheek in his hand, angling my face to look at him.

"Sorry, I-" I started, but was cut off by his lips pressing into mine as he pulled my body flush to his. I whimpered into the kiss as his strong hands wrapped around my bare back, running over my bare skin, causing chills to raise up.

"No thinking." he said as he parted our lips and began turning us to where my back was to the bed. I leaned back and reclined on the bed, wondering what he had planned. I looked into his eyes as I saw his dick beginning to harden, climbing up onto the bed and between my knees.

"Where do you want me?" I asked as he smirked and ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"I want you to lay right there and relax." he said as he backed up slightly and laid on his stomach between my legs. Oh fuck. He slowly began kissing my inner thighs, as I bent my legs and opened them wider to allow him more room. I laid back and tried not to think of anything and just concentrated on the feeling of his soft lips brushing closer and closer to my womanhood. When he finally placed his lips against mine, I twitched in anticipation. I heard him hum, making me look down to see him staring up at me before I felt his tongue slip between my damp folds and begin stroking over my clit.

"Oh gosh, Namjoon." I moaned lightly as his tongue worked over my sensitive spot. He hummed into me as I felt the tip of tongue flicking my clit quickly. I reached down and threaded my fingers into his hair, whimpering as I angled my hips up and began writhing around in pleasure. It had been some time since a man pleasured me this way, and Namjoon definitely didn't disappoint. 

"So good, oh so good!" I breathed as my legs twitched with the flicks of his tongue. 

"Don't you cum, baby. I want to make you cum around my cock." he said before sucking my clit into his mouth. I began gripping the bed as he continued to suck and lick me, making me soaking wet. He continued this onslaught for several minutes before I felt the telltale burn of a climax begin as I pulled away from him slightly, causing my clit to pop out of his mouth.

"I'm ready, fuck me Namjoon." I panted. He smirked at me and sat up before getting on his knees on the bed. I bit my lip in anticipation as he reached over and grabbed the condom packet, slipping the condom onto his hard length.

"Here, put your legs on my shoulders." he replied as I quickly complied, ready to feel him filling me up. Within seconds, I felt him slipping inside me, both of us moaning in unison. I whimpered and gripped the sheets as he began thrusting, feeling his thickness pushing deeper inside me.

"Wow, you feel so good." I moaned, hearing the sounds of him plunging into my wetness. 

"You are fucking soaked. Jesus Christ." he grunted as he started thrusting harder. I looked up into his face, his eyes locked on mine, his look intense. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, gripping onto my legs and thrusting hard. 

"Keep going, just like that." I huffed, moaning as he changed the angle. He was good, hitting all the right spots to make my body sing in pleasure. He continued like this for several minutes before dropping one of my legs and pressing in even deeper. He grunted in pleasure as he drilled into me even harder, our bodies slapping together.

"Fuck." he stopped for a moment, his cock throbbing inside me as he panted.

"God, you're amazing." I breathed as he slipped from me.

"Here, get on your hands and knees." he said, backing up a bit as I flipped over and got onto my hands and knees. I felt him place one hand on my ass as he slipped back inside me, making me moan and grip the sheets hard. He moved in a slow, rhythmic manner until I began pushing back against him with his thrusts, our bodies coming together forcefully.

"Fuck babygirl, you feel amazing." he moaned, beginning to thrust quicker. I felt my legs trembling a little as he changed his angle to make him hit right into my g-spot. 

"Namjoon!" I moaned as I heard him breathing heavily and grunting behind me. I could feel my climax beginning to build again as our bodies met in perfect sync. Our thrusts continued for a a while as my moans continued to spill from my mouth. Namjoon stilled behind me again for a moment as I felt his cock throbbing again, his fingertips digging into my skin.

"You're getting me close." he breathed, remaining still.

"Here, let me ride you." I said as he grunted. He pulled out of me and flipped onto his back, his heavy dick laying on his stomach. I straddled him as he looked up at me, his eyes rolling back into his head as I sank down onto him. I stayed seated as I began to swirl my hips around, grinding down onto him as he gripped my hips. 

"I'm not going to last too much longer baby. You are so good." he grunted, huffing a breath out and staring up at me. He reached his hands up and cupped my breasts, running this thumbs back and forth over my nipples, the pleasure coursing through my body. I began riding him faster, feeling my climax approaching quickly. 

"I'm gonna cum." I warned, speeding up even more, grinding down harder.

"Fuck yeah, that's right. Cum on my dick." he breathed heavily. In a few moments, I felt the white hot heat of my orgasm wash over me, my body shaking in pleasure. Namjoon thrusted up a few times until he gripped my hips and came hard, almost sitting up as he moaned through his orgasm. I leaned onto him and breathed heavily, feeling his chest heaving underneath me as he placed his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and could hear his heartbeat hammering in my ear as his breaths began to slow.

"Not to be crass, but you are a really good lay." he said, making me chuckle as I let out a sigh.

"Likewise." I replied as I sat up and got off of him slowly, and plopped on the bed beside him. 

"I guess we should probably put clothes on before your brother gets back." he said as my eyes opened wide and I almost shot out of bed.

"Shit, you're right." I said, rushing to the bathroom and getting two washcloths. I wet them both and tossed one out to Namjoon as he tied off his condom. 

"Thanks, dollface." he smiled as he wiped down and walked to my bathroom. As I slipped my clothes back on, he came out of the bathroom, still all smiles.

"That was a really great distraction. Thank you for that." I said as he chuckled and walked over to me, kissing me for a moment before smacking my ass.

"Thank you. Haven't gotten laid in quite a while, so that was a nice treat." he said, beginning to get dressed again.

"Really, in a while?" I asked as he nodded, pulling his jeans on.

"Yeah, been so busy running here and there for Hoseok, I haven't had much time. Hard to meet chicks. Plus, being around me can be dangerous so, yeah there is that. I don't want anyone to get caught up in this lifestyle if they don't have to." he answered, slipping his gun back in his waistband, and pulling his jacket on.

"That is very responsible of you." I replied as I opened my door.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want something to happen to an innocent if I can help it." he replied as we walked out of the room and back to the living room. I feel like I had made a good decision choosing Namjoon to have sex with. He really did seem like a decent man that just got caught up in this lifestyle. We sat there chatting a little on and off for a little bit longer until the door opened and I heard Jin letting out a sigh as he closed the door.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Namjoon asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, just J-Hope being ridiculous. He is sending me to Gwacheon to personally oversee a big deal. Can't get out of it." he replied, coming into the living room.

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on her while you're gone, don't worry." Namjoon said, full well knowing that is probably why Jin was so stressed.

"I would appreciate if you kept an eye on her from afar." Jin said, as Namjoon snickered.

"Yeah yeah, I will be in the distance, don't worry." he replied as Jin nodded.

"Thank you. God this day has been exhausting." Jin responded, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I will take that as my signal to get out of your hair. Sweetheart, a pleasure as always." Namjoon said, winking as he walked toward the door. Jin followed him out and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"How long are you going to be in Gwacheon?" I asked as he came into the living room and sat down.

"A few days at most. I will keep regular communication with you and let you know, but I would appreciate if you can help it, don't leave the house alone. I will make sure you have everything you need before I leave but if you absolutely must leave, make sure you don't go alone." Jin said, looking at me fondly.

"Jin, really? You can't keep me bottled up here all the time. No one really knows that I am involved, so I really shouldn't be in any danger." I replied, repeating this same conversation as he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I know, but please just do this for me. I'm bringing Jungkook with me so we can grab your stuff from your apartment while I'm there. " he said, as I smiled, thinking about having more of my own things again.

"What about all the furniture?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Is there any of it that you want? I figured we could just leave whatever you don't want there." he said as I nodded.

"I mean, I guess I have everything I need here." I replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry it happened this way but, I am glad you're here." he said, kissing my forehead as I rested into him.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I've missed you." I said, making him hum.

"Missed you too kiddo."

_____________________  
_____________________


	11. Chapter 11

When I awoke the next morning, Jin had already left, making me sigh and stretch. This was going to be a boring few days. I decided to do a few things around the house, cleaning even though the apartment was really already clean. I put on some music and began cleaning, wiping down the surfaces of the apartment, changing linens, cleaning the kitchen out and the bathrooms. I stared at Jin's office and decided that even though I knew what he did for a living now, I would leave that room untouched. I had made it through several hours of this stretching into the evening until I heard something that made my blood run cold and my stomach turn. The cell phone that J-Hope provided for me began ringing. He had a special ringtone assigned to him, and it was his number that was calling. I let out a shaky sigh as I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to make sure that my voice didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

" _Yoongi will be there to pick you up in thirty minutes, be ready."_

I didn't even have time to respond before he ended the call. I swallowed and went to my room to change into something a little more presentable, because apparently dressing super casual like last time didn't do anything to deter him. I brushed my teeth and slipped my gun into my waistband, it feeling a lot heavier than I remembered as I put my shoes on. I finished just in time to hear a knocking at the door, making me very nauseous. I peeked out the hair to see Yoongi standing outside as I unlocked the door and opened the door.

"You ready to go?" he asked as I nodded and grabbed the spare keys off of the table beside the door and walked into the hallway. I followed him wordlessly as we rode in the elevator and down to the parking garage. Yoongi opened the back door for me, standing there wordlessly as I climbed in. I closed my eyes and tried to stay grounded, swallowing my nerves. I concentrated on the cold leather underneath me, the smell of the car air freshener, the sound of the engine humming as Yoongi turned the car on.

"Did....did he tell you why he wanted me?" I asked, as I heard Yoongi let out a sigh.

"No, he didn't. He just told me to come get you, that's all I know." he replied, as I stared out of the window. 

"Oh, okay." I replied, clasping my hands in my lap. I looked in the rearview mirror at Yoongi's eyes as they flitted up to meet mine.

"Just, make things as easy on yourself and do what he says." Yoongi suggested as I looked down at my hands.

"I did last time..." I replied, letting my voice trail off.

"I don't know what his endgame is, but there has to be something for him to be giving two shits about you honestly. Normally, new inductees don't get pulled straight to the top like this. I'm sure it is because you are Jin's sister, but I don't know if that is why he has taken a special interest in you." he responded as I let out a slow breath.

"I will do whatever I can. I just don't want him to take anything out on Jin." I said as Yoongi hummed in response. It was quiet the rest of the ride there, and I felt the nausea turn into a rock in my stomach as we pulled into the mansion. My nerves only continued to build as Yoongi opened my door and I walked toward the house. 

"Look who the cat dragged in." Taehyung said as he came out of the front door. 

"Fuck off." Yoongi replied as Tae smirked.

"Oh, grouchy kitty." Jimin said from behind Taehyung as they both chuckled.

"I will end you little man." Yoongi said, staring Jimin down.

"We're the same height jackass." Jimin replied with a scowl on his face.

"Alright alright, Hope is waiting in the office." Taehyung said as Yoongi flipped them both off.

"Fucking assholes. Follow me." Yoongi grumbled as I followed him past Tae and Jimin. 

"Mmm and to think Namjoon got to hit that." I heard Taehyung say, making me stop in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning around.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Taehyung replied as I felt my heart sink. I continued to follow Yoongi and all I could hear was how my heart was hammering in my ears as we stood outside J-Hope's office. Yoongi knocked on the door and my heart felt like it stopped once I heard his voice telling us to come in. As Yoongi opened the door and I followed him in, J-Hope was sitting behind his desk, cleaning his gun with a grin on his face.

"Ah, yes, thank you for delivering her Yoongi. You can leave now." he said as Yoongi nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat, doll." he said, motioning to the leather chairs in front of his desk. I walked over silently and sat down as he continued to clean his gun before placing it on his desk with a thunk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as he smirked and dropped the cloth, leaning back in chair and staring at me.

"Seems like from what I've heard, you've been a busy bee." he said, folding his hands and placing them on the desk and leaning over it a bit.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead as he let out a low chuckle and stood from his chair. 

"Let's go sit on the couch." he replied, as I stood and followed him as he walked around the desk and headed toward the couch. He looked a little more relaxed today, his tie loosened a bit and no jacket, but the chest holster kept it in the forefront of how dangerous a man he was. As I sat down, he sat down very close to me, leaning back and putting an arm on the couch behind me.

"As I have said before, I see massive potential in you, and even more so now. I wanted you to come with me today as I show you how we take care of things here. I am glad you dressed a little more presentable today but that won't do for what I need. There is a dress hanging up in the closet over there. Put it on." he said, as I nodded and steeled my nerves. I walked slowly over to the closet and looked at the short red dress he had hanging there. I took it off of the hanger and looked over at him, watching him stare me down from his relaxed position on the couch with a smirk. I turned my back and slipped my clothes off and put the tight dress on as quickly as I could. I was going to have to leave my gun behind with my clothes since I didn't have a holster for it.

"Shoes are in the box." He said as I zipped up the dress. I grabbed the shoes and slipped them on, before walking back over and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Very nice. I knew that color would suit you. " he replied, as I looked down at the good portion of my leg that was showing.

"Thank you." I said quietly, as he nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. He called someone on the phone, telling them to come up here where we were. I didn't know who it was until Jimin and Taehyung both walked in the door, both giving me a smirk.

"The car is out front." Jimin said as Hoseok nodded and stood, walking back over to his desk. He slipped his gun in his chest holster before putting his jacket on afterwards.

"Follow me doll." Hoseok said as I walked closely behind him. I almost zoned out, hearing Jimin and Taehyung talking back and forth as we walked down the stairs and out the door.

"You got that?" J-Hope asked, snapping me out of my trance. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear that." I said as he grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me into him, my body basically flush with his. It was then that I felt his firm grip on my cheeks, angling my face to be facing his.

"Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. Pay...fucking...attention. You should feel honored and lucky to be along with me today as a new inductee, so you better watch and listen closely, got it? This isn't a game." He growled as I swallowed and nodded as much as I could with his harsh grip.

"Yes, J-Hope." I responded, my voice barely coming out as he let go of me with a huff and straightened his tie. I followed wordlessly as we walked up to the car and Taehyung opened the rear passenger door for me. I got in and slid over to the driver's side as J-Hope slid in behind me. 

"You know the way, Jimin." J-Hope said as Jimin climbed in the car. I stayed silent as Jimin began driving listening to them intently as they spoke back and forth about one thing or another.

"Hope, we verified that Lee and his next in command will be there." Taehyung said as I saw J-Hope grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Excellent. I will need you to get ready to roll so stay near the door. You too, doll." Hoseok said as I swallowed hard.

"You're bringing her up?" Jimin asked as Hoseok cocked his head and looked at me before staring back at Jimin through the mirror.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, his voice low.

"Not at all, boss." Jimin replied as I gripped the bottom of my dress. I watched as Hosoek grabbed a briefcase out from under his chair, and placed it on his lap, opening the clasps and pulling out a pair of gloves and a knife, slipping them into his inner jacket pocket. Within another few moments, we pulled up to a large office building, Jimin parking against the curb.

"Showtime doll." He said as he opened the car door and slid out, holding his hand open for me. I slid to the open door and grabbed his open hand as he helped me out of the car with a smirk. He let go of me and I began walking close behind him as Jimin and Tae walked in front of him, opening the doors to the office building. We all walked wordlessly to the elevator, the lone receptionist bowing to us deeply as we made it to the elevator. As the door open, we walked inside and they pressed the highest level, the doors dinging and closing as it began to go up. As the elevator signaled our arrival on the floor, the doors opened slowly to a large open space, a single table with flowers decorating the center. We walked straight through it and to the double doors on the other side, Tae and Jimin pushing them open as Hoseok walked through. 

"Ahhhh good evening gentleman." J-Hope said as he walked through the door, his voice brighter than his face let on.

"J-Hope?" An older man said as he stood from behind his desk.

"Lee, good friend. Sit, sit no need to be so formal. And you are?" J-Hope asked, motioning to the other middle aged man sitting in a lounge area.

"Kwon, sir." He responded, getting up and bowing deeply.

"Kwon, good to know. So, Lee, you and I need to have a conversation. How have things been for you here?" Hoseok asked, plopping in the chair across from Lee, crossing his legs as I stood behind him a little bit. Lee looked up at me and then back at J-Hope.

"Ah, admiring my new model, eh?" Hoseok asked as he crooked a finger, motioning for me to come closer. I walked around the chair and stood next to him as he gripped my hips and pulled me onto the arm of the chair, keeping his arm around me.

"Uh...th-things are good, great even. Profits are up and we have hit a new possible well, going to bring profits up even more." Lee said, sounding a little nervous at first but quickly clearing his voice up.

"Uh huh, I see. So, no problems then?" Hoseok asked as Lee shook his head and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"None whatsoever." Lee responded as Hoseok nodded. He took his free hand and lifted it, snapping his fingers as Taehyung appeared at his side, handing him what looked like two ledgers.

"So, you don't see anything wrong here?" J-Hope asked as he let go of me and stood, throwing the ledgers open on the desk in front of Lee.

"I don't know what you are referring to." he said, looking at the ledgers and back up at Hoseok as he began to slowly walk around the desk.

"You don't see what's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE?!" he yelled, grabbing the back of Lee's head by his hair and slamming his face against the desk. Lee groaned as Hoseok shoved his face on the desk hard, a menacing look on his face.

"J-Hope, please! I don't know what you're talking about." Lee grunted as J-hope let go and stood right behind Lee.

"Take a good look. Compare the two that are right in front of your face." Hoseok said as I saw him reach for his jacket pocket. My stomach began to roll in knots as Mr. Lee looked over the ledgers and Hoseok stood behind him, slipping his gloves on. Lee's eyes widened as he was looking over the ledgers, J-Hope humming behind him.

"So you're starting to see your mistake here, huh? You cooked the books dumb fuck. Did you really think I wouldn't know? You know, if you're going to lie, and embezzle MY money, you think you would be a little more subtle about it. First, don't make a duplicate of the actual accounts if you are going to fuck up the real ones, far too easy to come across this. Second, you take a little at a time, not these huge chunks that will obviously be noticed. Third, once you do steal, don't go out and buy large very obvious items like a brand new fucking boat and car! And fourth, and definitely most important, YOU DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Hoseok yelled as he grabbed Lee's hair again and yanked his head back to look up at him. 

"I'm sorry! I'll pay every cent back, I swear!" he groveled as Hoseok got an evil grin. 

"Who am I?" J-Hope asked as the man shook, gasping as J-Hope pulled something else out of his pocket.

"Y-You're J-Hope!" Lee responded in a wobbling voice.

"That's right, I'm your hope." he said in a syrupy sweet voice.

"Y-You're my hope." Lee replied back, attempting to nod.

"I'm J-Hope mother fucker." J-Hope responded before opening the switchblade and plunging it into the side of Lee's neck. Lee had no time to make any noise as J-Hope dragged the knife across Lee's neck to the other side, blood gushing from the open wound as Lee began to make gagging and choking noises for a brief moment, until J-Hope pulled the knife free and let go of his head, letting him slump forward.

"Congratulations Kwon, you just got promoted. I can expect more loyalty from you, yes?" J-Hope asked, pointing the knife in Kwon's direction.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Kwon replied looking shaken. I slipped off of the chair and backed up as the blood began to drip off of the far side of the desk and onto the floor right in front of me.

"Good to know. We will be in touch." Hoseok said, wiping his knife off on the back of Lee's jacket and closing it, before putting it back in his jacket pocket. 

"Yes sir." Kwon responded, getting up and bowing deeply. J-Hope walked around the desk and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly into him as Jimin and Taehyung opened the doors and we walked out and back across the entry to the elevator. As we entered the elevator, Hoseok pulled me tighter to him, his grip almost painful around me.

"You're trembling doll. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear as long as you are faithful to me." he said into my ear before placing his warm lips on my neck, kissing and nipping at my neck until the elevator stopped. 

"Call clean up for the top floor." Taehyung instructed the receptionist as we walked out and to the car. I slid in silently and J-Hope came right after me. As soon as the door was shut and he wrapped a hand around the front of my neck and pulled me to him, crashing his lips against mine. I was frozen in shock as he kissed me for a moment before pulling back and moving his hand around to the back of my neck, keeping me inches from his face.

"So, you can fuck one of my men, but you won't even kiss me back?" he asked, as I swallowed.

"What?" I asked, feeling frozen on the spot. How the fuck did he know?! I asked Namjoon to keep it between us. I was going to kill him.

"Don't play this game with me. I thought you understood I have eyes and ears everywhere. You're not as innocent as you let on. Does your brother know what a dirty little slut you are?" he asked, looking over my face. 

"No, he doesn't." I replied, as he smirked. 

"So, are you going to give me a kiss or what? It's the least you could do after getting that pretty dress." he said, his voice eerily calm. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, kissing him deeply and trying to pretend he was anyone else. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on my bottom lip. He hummed into the kiss as he licked into my mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking my tongue back into his mouth. He wound his hand into my hair before sliding his other hand onto my inner thigh, gripping it slightly. As he pulled back, he searched my eyes before grinning.

"Just wait, soon you'll be begging me for more." he breathed before I nodded and let out a slow breath. I wasn't sure if I was simply afraid or what, but my body trembled as he smirked. I was ready to get out of this car and back to the safety of the apartment, but something in my stomach told me that wasn't going to happen. Not at all.

___________  
___________


	12. Chapter 12

As we pulled up to the mansion, Hoseok looked at me and grinned.

"I want you to follow me." He said as we got out of the car and walked up the front steps.

"Can I use the restroom?" I asked as he nodded and motioned to Jimin.

"Wait at the top of the stairs for her and show her to my room when she's done." J-Hope motioned as my stomach turned. To his room? Shit. I walked straight to the restroom and closed the door behind me before letting out a sigh. I closed the lid of the toilet and sat there, placing my head in my shaky hands. I just watched another murder, right in front of my face, and then kissed the murderer. I sat there for a few more moments before flushing the toilet to make them think I had used it, and running the water in the sink. I dabbed a little water on my face before turning it off and drying off my hands. I walked out of the bathroom to see the back of Namjoon walking out the front door. I wanted to rush after him and punch him square in the face, but that was going to have to wait for another time. I walked toward the stairs where Jimin was waiting, his arms crossed.

"Follow me." he said, walking the other direction, further away from J-Hope's office. We reached a door on the other end of the hallway as Jimin knocked and J-Hope's voice called from the other side.

"Go on in." Jimin said as I nodded and reached my hand on the doorknob. I slowly opened the door and walked into his room, trying not to seem awed by it but it was quite extraordinary. The furniture was lavish and ornate, the colors rich and warm. J-Hope walked out of the closet in only his dress pants as I tried not to seem flustered by it. He was in amazing shape as he unbuttoned his pants and looked at me with a smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, as I tried to say something but just wound up stammering a bit, making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry you just caught me off guard." I said, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Take all that shit off, get into something comfortable." he said, motioning to my clothes and shoes.

"I don't have anything but the clothes that are in your office." I said as I slipped my shoes off. He walked into his closet and threw me a white tank top that was surely an undershirt for him. I swallowed and unzipped the dress so slowly and eventually let it fall to the floor. As I went to put the tank top on, he tutted, making me look up at him.

"Do you really sleep in a bra? I said get comfortable." he said, making me feel like my eyes were bugging out of my head.

"S-Sleep?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"Yes, it is getting late. Besides, I'm not finished with you yet." he said, making me feel sick in the pit of my stomach. I turned my back to him and slipped my bra off before pulling the tank top over my head. As I looked down, I realized how thin it was, and there was no hiding my breasts showing almost clearly through the material but there was little I could do about it. I turned back around as he hummed, looking me up and down. I got chilly and shivered as I crossed my arms and stood there, wanting to shrink into nothing.

"Go on and climb in bed." he said, as I nodded and walked around the bed to the far side, pulling back the luxurious, thick bedding and climbing up into bed. I sat and pulled the blanket over my legs. He grabbed a bottle of water off of the side table and reached for a pill bottle, pulling two pills out and handing me one. I looked at the oddly shaped pill and held it in my palm as he popped his in his mouth and swallowed it with the other bottle of water sitting on the table.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that will harm you." he said, as I looked down at the pill. I had no idea what I was taking but I popped it in my mouth and took it with a swallow of water as he smiled at me and slipped his pants off, leaving him only in tight fitting, black boxer briefs. He slipped into the bed beside me, although since his bed was quite large, he was still a good bit away from me.

"What did I just take?" I asked as he snickered.

"Something that will help you relax. Give it a little bit and you will be feeling right as rain." he replied, stretching out on the bed.

"Alright." I said quietly as I leaned back to more of a reclined position.

"You did quite well today, surprisingly. I didn't even have to get you high to have you sit through that. Progress already." he replied as I played with my hands.

"Thank you?" I more asked than said as he chuckled again.

"You have the makings of greatness, doll." he replied, as I desperately wanted to say something, and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Why do you keep saying that? I'm just a nurse, with no criminal background, nothing that could possibly point to that." I asked, as he looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"You really want to know? First of all, you do have a criminal background now, or did you already forget your initiation? Secondly, I have been in this most of my life, I can see it in people's eyes. And you, doll face, have it in yours." he replied, confirming my suspicions.

"Is that why you had me come with you today?" I asked as he hummed in response.

"One of many reasons." He stated as he put his arms behind his head. We were both laying there in silence for a little bit until I started to feel extremely relaxed, humming as I stretched out on the bed.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself there doll." he grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"These sheets are so so soft." I said, running my hands up and down the sheets, moving my cheek into the pillow as he chuckled.

"You want to know what's even softer?" he asked as he began scooting closer to me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him wide eyed.

"That beautiful, flawless skin of yours. So fucking soft." he said as he let the back of his fingers brush along my arm, making me hum.

"Your hands feel so good." I breathed, as he chuckled and scooted flush to me.

"Feeling good, aren't you?" he asked, as I nodded in response, his hands gliding over my exposed skin like satin.

"Yes, what did I take?" I asked, as he smirked.

"Just a little molly, doll. It will make everything you feel, be pleasurable. Desire will course through your body, to maximize that pleasure." he started saying in a low voice, right in my ear. Just the sound of his voice was making my body relax, and adding the feeling of his hand skimming over my arm and the top of my thigh was making me feel like pressing into him.

"Can you, can you keep doing that?" I asked, as he chuckled. He began running his hands over my leg and into my inner thigh as I automatically spread my legs more to give him more room to move.

"So responsive." he said as he moved his hand slowly upward until his hand was cupping the top of my inner thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth right below my pussy. I moved slightly, causing the tip of this thumb to brush the center of my panties, making me gasp and groan. Why did it feel so good? Was the drug really making me feel like this? It was the only thing that made sense because all rational though went out the window.

"Higher." I mumbled as I looked at him, a smirk across his face. He moved his hand as close to my center as he could, his thumb now brushing over my panties with every move. I felt tingling pleasure coursing through me, making me whimper and wiggle my body as he stared at me with dark eyes.

"Do you want me to please you?" he asked as I whimpered again, nodding as he hummed in my ear again. He immediately moved his hand up to the edge of my panties and slipped his fingers down inside. As soon as they brushed my womanhood, I moaned at the pleasure shooting through my body.

"You're wet already? What a dirty girl you really are." he said into my ear as he parted my lips with one of his fingers and slipped them over my clit. I moaned loudly and arched up, my pussy throbbing once from the pleasure. I whimpered as he began circling it slowly as I panted and wiggled around on the bed, even the feeling from the soft sheets causing so much pleasure.

"Mmmm fuck." I moaned as he slipped two fingers down into my pussy, pumping them in and out as I began to grip the sheets in my hand.

"Oh yes, doll. I will make you feel things you have never felt. I can take you to heights you have never even imagined." he whispered in my ear as I breathed heavily, his fingers still pumping in and out of me.

"Oh God yes." I whined, squirming around and thrusting my hips slightly as the pleasure continued to build.

"I will make you see things you've never seen. The sky's the limit if you stick by my side." he said, as I felt the pleasure tingling and burning even stronger as he began to pump his fingers faster. I could feel his chest pressing against my side, his breaths in my ear, his long fingers caressing my womanhood expertly.

"Hmnnn please!" I whimpered as he increased the pace and chuckled in my ear.

"I will make you fall apart and bring you back stronger and more powerful than ever." he breathed, as my legs started to tremble in pleasure. He slipped his fingers out of me and began circling my clit fast, making me gasp and arch my back as he nipped at my earlobe, his teeth continuing to graze it. His hot breath against my skin was making me shiver in pleasure as he used his fingers masterfully to build so much pleasure, I was out of my mind.

"Oh, oh God. Hope, my GOD!" I moaned, moving my hands around, trying to find purchase on something. I wound up gripping his soft boxers and tugging at them as he let out almost a growl.

"I will make you unstoppable. Just follow me, and you will never go wrong." he said lowly in my ear as he circled faster, my orgasm beginning to build.

"Mmmm yes! Oh please, yes!" I panted as the pleasure almost became too much, my body shaking already.

"Let me break you. Obey me and you will know pleasures you never knew existed." he whispered in my ear as he slipped his fingers back down inside me as he crooked them and pumped fast, making me gasp and my body pull taught, my orgasm on the brink.

"I'm...gonna..." I gasped as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to see him smirk and place his lips against my ear.

"Cum." he commanded as he moved his fingers almost impossibly fast as my pussy began to spasm and contract around his fingers, my body shaking uncontrollably as I gave in to the pleasure, moaning at the top of my lungs. 

"Good girl." he breathed in my ear as he slowed down and slipped his fingers from me, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking them off as he borderline growled again. I felt so beyond relaxed and still felt pleasure coursing through me, my eyes heavy and my body still singing as I looked over at Hoseok. He had a dark look in his eyes and I completely expected him to take advantage of my current state and ravage me, but all he did was lean in and kiss, lick and nip at my neck, making me hum in pleasure. The next thing I knew, he was handing me a different pill and the bottle of water, coaxing me to take it. The nurse in me knew better than to mix medication, and I should have asked him what it was, but at this point, I popped the pill and swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Am I going to have some kind of weird reaction?" I asked as he smirked.

"That was just melatonin to get you to fall asleep. With Molly, it tends to keep you up." he said as I nodded in understanding. It took a little time, but I did start to feel the comedown as my eyes started to get heavier. Finally, my heavy eyes closed and I heard one more thing before I drifted off, which plagued my dream with nightmares.

"You will be mine."

______________________  
______________________


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with my entire body feeling stiff, everything tense and sore. I cracked my eyes open to find myself alone in bed and felt a flood of relief that I wouldn't have to face Hoseok first thing in the morning. I sat up slowly and looked to see my clothes sitting over on the couch in his room, thankful I would actually be back fully clothed. I slipped out of bed and stretched my muscles before going over and taking Hoseok's tank top off before putting my clothes back on. I hesitated as my hand hovered on his doorknob before opening the door, it creaking slightly, but sounding so much louder in the large mansion. I walked toward the stairs and saw Yoongi sitting in a chair at the bottom of the stairs, reading a newspaper. 

"J-Hope told me to drop you off at home when you woke up, he's in a meeting." he said as he closed his newspaper and looked up at me. 

"Alright, thank you." I said as he nodded and stood, walking towards the front door. I thankfully didn't see any sign of Jimin or Taehyung as we were on our way out to the car, and I couldn't help but feel a huge weight off of my shoulders once we pulled away from the mansion. I let out a sigh and leaned against the back of the headrest, closing my eyes and leaving the stress of yesterday behind me.

"You did well yesterday." Yoongi said from the front, making me snap my eyes open and look at him in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking out of the window, not feeling like I the only thing I had done well was get myself in deeper. That was the only thing that was said during the rest of the car ride, and when I arrived back at the apartment, I let out a huge breath of relief when I walked into the front door. I walked slowly to the living room and plopped on the couch, feeling so exhausted. I looked to my right and noticed my cell phone sitting next to the remotes as I winced.

"Shit, I bet he has tried to call." I said as I picked it up. Sure enough I had three missed calls and about twenty missed texts from Jin, as I rubbed my forehead in frustration. How the fuck was I going to explain any of yesterday to him? I dialed his number and waited for the questions I was about to be asked.

_"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

"Good morning to you too." I said, slightly holding the phone out from my ear.

_"You have had me worried sick!! I almost drove back last night, but I got a hold of Yoongi and he said you were fine."_

"I'm sorry, I accidently left my phone here." I replied, worried about his reaction.

_"Where were you?! Are you hurt? Did anything happen?"_

"I'm fine, Jinnie. Hoseok had Yoongi come pick me up and he kept me for a while and took me to a...meeting I guess?" I replied as I heard him let out a huff.

_"I fucking knew he was going to take the first opportunity he could to get you. You are really okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm alright, and I'm safe at home now, don't worry." I replied, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh as I tried not to get upset at the thought of poor worried Jin.

_"Alright good. The meeting should be finished today sometime and we are going to pack up your stuff after so I should be back sometime in the morning."_

"Okay, please be safe." I said softly as I heard him sigh.

_"You be safe too. Love you kiddo."_

"I love you too." I replied before we ended the call. I sat there and rested my head in my hands for a few moments before getting off of the couch and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a protein drink and began to take a few sips until I heard a knock at the door, making me still immediately. I stayed still, not wanting to alert whoever was at my door that I was here. 

"Y/N, it's me." I heard Namjoon's voice say from outside. I felt my anger rise as I slammed my protein drink on the counter and marched to the door, determined. I yanked it open and immediately shoved him away from the door, filled with anger. It was then that I saw him stumble back a bit and look at me with startled eyes, one of them black from an obvious fight.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, as he sighed and hung his head.

"Can I come in, please? I need to talk to you." he said, coming close to the door again.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm not saying a word to you because it won't even be twenty four hours before everyone knows what was said." I seethed as he sighed and hung his head.

"Please, you don't have to say anything, at least let me explain, huh?" he asked, as I huffed and stepped back, letting him in before shutting the door behind me. I stood there with my arms crossed as he let out another sigh and put his hands up in defeat.

"I didn't say anything to anyone." he started as I immediately scoffed.

"Oh really? So everyone else found out how? Is this place bugged or something?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, no nothing like that. So apparently while we were fucking, Jungkook came by to get me and heard everything. He left and let it spill. I don't know if he was pissed cause I got laid and he didn't or if he was just gossiping but I think he told Tae and of course that means Jimin will know and it must have gotten to Hoseok. He brought me in and asked me if I had fun with you and I played dumb. And that is where I got the black eye." he said, as I still stood there with my arms crossed.

"And you expect me to just believe that?" I asked, as he huffed out an irritated breath.

"You know what, I don't know what else to tell you. Believe me or not, but that is what happened. I just wanted to tell you firsthand that it wasn't me." he said, throwing his hands up frustrated and dropping them down. I felt a little guilty if he really was telling the truth as I let out a sigh of my own and covered my face with my hand.

"If you really didn't say anything...I'm sorry I am acting harshly. My head is just swimming right now with everything." I replied as he nodded and stuck his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"I can imagine. I know what happened yesterday, and I'm sure it's a lot to handle." he said as I felt my palms go a bit sweaty.

"You do?" I asked as he nodded and looked at me sadly.

"I mean that was a pretty rough sight I'm sure." he replied as the images from the gruesome murder that happened a few feet away from me flashed into my mind.

"Oh yeah, that." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, why what else happened?" he asked as I shook my head and smiled at him softly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said as he looked at me with slightly saddened eyes.

"I feel like I failed. I told Jin I would keep an eye on you and you got swept off the first time I left." he replied, making me shrug.

"You can't exactly fight J-Hope's orders, can you?" I replied as he nodded and rubbed the back of his head. Before anything else could be said, my phone rang, making me jump. I walked back out to the living room and saw a number I didn't recognize calling me.

"Hello?"

" _You have incoming, GSW to the thigh. ETA five minutes."_

I didn't even have to say anything before the call ended.

"Shit, gunshot coming in." I said, rushing towards the door a Namjoon followed me across the hall. I punched in the code and rushed in to begin prepping a room for a possible bullet removal. As I got out some medication and syringes, my phone rang again with the ominous ringtone I had come to dread. I took a deep breath and held the phone in my hand for a moment before answering.

"Hello?"

" _Good morning, doll. I have an important task for you."_

"Alright." I responded, afraid where this was going.

_"The man they are about to bring in to you with the gunshot? I need you to make sure he doesn't leave that table alive."_

"What?" I asked, feeling an immediate sweat breaking out on my forehead.

_"He is a traitor. He sabotaged the operation this morning, and this is not his first offense. I need you to make sure he dies right there on that table."_

"Yes, J-Hope." I said softly, feeling a lump in my throat.

" _Good girl. Call me when it's finished."_

As the call ended, I stared blankly at the phone for a moment before sliding it into my pocket and letting out a shaky breath. 

"What was that about?" Namjoon asked as I fluttered my eyes shut and tried to keep my composure.

"I have to make sure the man they are bringing in dies." I said, as Namjoon scrunched up his forehead.

"Why is he making you do his dirty work? Jesus fuck." he said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but I am not entirely ready for this." I said, wiping my palms on my pants. I began to pace in the room back and forth, the minutes seeming like hours until the door almost burst open and two men carried the injured man in, grunting under his weight.

"Lay him on the table." I said, as they shuffled over to the exam table and laid him on it, the man wincing as he lolled his heavy eyes around in his head.

"I'm y/n, and I need to treat your wound." I said, immediately putting gloves on as I felt sickness rolling around in my stomach.

"What can we do?" one of the thugs asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Wait outside, you can't help me here." I said, motioning for them to leave. As soon as they both left, I walked over to the injured man on the table, barely holding on to consciousness. I began unwrapping the blood soaked cloth from his pants to reveal the still-bleeding bullet wound through the hole in his jeans. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his pant leg open, showing me my options. I could either cut his femoral artery since the bullet hole was very close to it, or I could cause cardiac arrest from causing an air embolism. The air embolism would be cleaner, but not a guarantee. 

"I'm going to inject some medicine to numb the area." I said, getting a dose far higher than needed before inserting it around the area. The man let out one weak groan before losing consciousness, which I was extremely grateful for. I swallowed hard and angled the light to shine right where I needed before opening up the wound more. The bullet was deep, and in fact resting right next to where I needed to cut. I gently removed the bullet,, letting it clang on the table before I held the scalpel right over the artery. I winced as my hand shook and I let out a shaky breath before plunging it downward. I was immediately met with a river of blood pouring from the wound as I removed the scalpel. I dropped it with a clang on the instrument table and grabbed some gauze to try to make it look like I at least was trying to stop the bleeding as I watched the blood quickly soak everything I placed over the wound. I stepped back as I watched the blood beginning to form a large puddle under his leg on the table. I walked up toward the top of the table and placed my bloody fingers against his neck, feeling his pulse begin to weaken. It is not as fast as they show in movies, in fact it took minutes until I felt his pulse finally stop, his clothes and the table covered in blood, it pouring onto the floor over the edge of the table. I slipped my gloves off and walked out of the room, running my hand over my head.

"He's gone." I said softly as both of the men looked at me with angry looks.

"Aren't you supposed to stop that from happening you stupid bitch?" One of them yelled, as I felt the nausea threaten to make my protein shake make a reappearance. 

"Yeah well, I am not a miracle worker. He was shot right next to his femoral artery and the bulled caused a puncture. Removing it caused him to bleed out." I replied, sniffing as I looked at them both.

"Come on, I'll escort you back home and call the clean up crew." Namjoon said as I sighed.

"I'm fine thanks. I'll uh...I'll talk to you later." I muttered, walking toward the door and opening it slowly. I closed it and quickly made my way back into the apartment before I closed the door and leaned on it, taking deep breaths. I grabbed my phone from my pocket with shaky hands as I dialed Hoseok.

" _That was fast, doll. I thought you would have more of an inner struggle or moral dilemma than that."_

"I didn't really have a choice, so I did it." I said, my voice sounding a bit thick.

" _You did well. See? I was right about you."_

I heard him end the call before I slid onto the floor and took several deep breaths, feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach. I knew Jin said he had done some unsavory things, and could do them without blinking now. Was that what I was going to become? He was still my brother, so could I still be me? I felt lost and sat there on the cold floor for hours, unable to move, filled with self hate, anger, and confusion. I knew Jin was going to want to know what happened, and I was dreading him finding out.

______________  
______________


	14. Chapter 14

I woke the next morning, feeling my hair being pushed back off of my face softly. It was then that I realized I went to bed alone in the apartment, making me gasp and grip at the hands opening my eyes quickly.

"Whoa whoa, calm down kiddo, it's just me." Jin said as he stilled his hands. I looked at him with still slightly bleary eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the fuck out of me." I said, as he gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to wake you gently to let you know I was home so you wouldn't just hear someone in the house and get scared. I guess I failed, huh?" He asked as I let go of his wrists and he brushed my hair back again.

"It's okay, I'm just relieved it's you." I said, as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked, as I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second.

"No one, don't worry about it." I replied as he looked at me sadly again and brushed my hair a few more times. I jumped as I heard a banging sound out in the other room as he looked behind him and then back at me.

"Don't worry, it's just Jungkook. He's bringing up your stuff." he said as I immediately frowned and sat up quickly, throwing my blanket back. I walked out of my room to see Jungkook dropping another box on top of one already sitting on the floor before looking at me. 

"Nice tits, babe." he said as I looked down at my t-shirt and then back up at him with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Hey Jungkook, how are your stitches? Healing well?" I asked him in a syrupy sweet voice as I slowly walked towards him. He smirked as he stood square, cocky looking as he looked at me, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He lifted it up to his chest, revealing his perfectly chiseled torso, along with the small line of stitches on his side.

"Wanna see for yourself?" he asked, biting his lip after. I walked close to him and bent down slightly to observe his perfectly healing stitches before I slowly ran my finger down it. I stood up and looked at him while continuing to run my fingers next to it before pulling my finger away and giving it a hard open handed slap.

"Ah, son of a bitch! Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked, letting his shirt drop before rubbing the spot.

"You know _exactly_ why you blabbering idiot. Do that kind of shit again, I dare you, and the next time you come in injured, I will make sure there are more scars left than when you came." I growled as he chuckled and stepped back.

"Damn Jin, you didn't tell me your sister was so vicious. I like it." Jungkook smirked.

"The hell?" Jin asked as he walked up behind us and I turned around and shook my head.

"Nothing, just giving him some shit like he gave me." I said as Jin looked at Jungkook with a raised eye.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking at Jungkook who put his hands up in defeat.

"Nothing! Not my fault if other people can't keep their mouths shut." he said as I turned and looked at him with a scowl.

"Say another word, I dare you." I said through gritted teeth as he chuckled.

"What the hell is going on? What did he say?" Jin asked as I sighed. I was having an inner battle with myself, to either be the one to tell him, or let him hear from someone else which I knew he was bound to find out sooner or later, more than likely from Hoseok himself.

"He...he let something slip that I wanted to keep private. I may or may not have had sex with Namjoon." I said quietly as Jin's eyes widened and he looked to Jungkook and then back to me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." he said in a low breath as I waved my hands. 

"Jin stop, please. I did so willingly, I asked him to. I am an adult, and a sexually active woman at that." I said as he looked at me and sighed.

"I know that, I just don't want you getting attached to anyone or anything in this lifestyle." he said as I looked at him and it was my turn to sigh.

"Jinnie, I am never getting out of this life, you know this. Would you rather me sleep with someone innocent and them somehow see or hear the wrong thing and get dragged in too? Or worse?" I asked as he looked at me with a sad smile.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I have no right to dictate what happens in your life." he said, as I looked at him sadly before hugging him tight.

"I love you." I said as he wrapped his arms behind my back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, kiddo." he said softly as he rubbed my back.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Jungkook said sarcastically behind us as I unwrapped one of my arms and shot him a bird, making him laugh.

"You're an ass." I said as I let go of Jin.

"I know, it's part of my charm." He smiled, actually making me chuckle and shake my head.

"He really is. You get used to him." Jin shrugged as I raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. So, everything went well?" I asked as Jin nodded.

"Yep, deal went off great and we got the rest of your stuff." Jin smiled.

"I had a lot of fun packing your panties and stuff." Jungkook replied as I rolled my eyes.

"If that is what you have to do to get thrills, I feel sorry for you." I replied as Jin laughed this time.

"She can match you in smart ass comments, just so you know." Jin replied as Jungkook grinned at me.

"I look forward to that." he winked before going back into the hallway. I helped them bring in the boxes and spent the rest of the day organizing and unpacking all my stuff in my room. I came across pictures of Jin and I, pictures of my parents and a few of the four of us before my parents were killed. It was a bittersweet feeling, now knowing the truth about them, and it was hard not to let it mar the good memories I had. Thankfully I went the whole day without hearing from Hoseok or any of his minions, and was able to relax with Jin. It was nice, and we could almost pretend that things were normal. But in truth, I guess this life was going to be my new normal. The sooner I wrapped my mind around that, the better off I would be. 

"So you really don't want to tell me what happened while I was gone? You know I will find out anyway." he asked as we sat there with our fifth glass of wine for the evening, making me sigh.

"Two deaths in two days. One I witnessed, one I committed." I said as his eyes widened.

"He made you kill someone again?!" he asked as I nodded slowly, taking another sip.

"It was one of his guys. He came in with a gunshot wound and he made me make sure he didn't make it off of the table. So I cut his femoral artery so he bled out." I said, as Jin just stared at me, his eyes so wide.

"Oh kiddo. He shouldn't be making you do this shit, I'm so sorry." he said, reaching out and holding my hand.

"I-It's alright. I feel a little numb about it honestly. I should feel worse, I know I should, but I just don't feel at all." I said as he nodded.

"I remember that feeling. It only gets number, take some comfort in that. You are still new to all this, so some of it is still probably shock but, my experience was a lot different than yours. I didn't have to kill for a little while." he said, making my heart ache.

"I hate that you had to go through that and couldn't tell me. I'm so sorry Jinnie. I wish I could have been there for you." I said as he squeezed my hand.

"You were. You may not have known it, but you were. Those nights where I would come home and just hold you while you were in bed were more for me than for you." he said, as I squeezed his hand back.

"I think Hoseok has some kind of fascination with me." I said out of nowhere, as Jin's face turned serious.

"What makes you say that? I thought he was just bringing you along to keep me under thumb. I am kind of irrational when it comes to you if you haven't noticed." he replied as I gave him a worried look.

"I don't know, it's just some things he has said to me. He keeps saying that he thinks I have the makings of greatness, whatever that means." I replied as Jin looked down at our entwined hands.

"All I can say is, try to be as strong as you can. I have never met someone with as twisted a mind as Hoseok, and that is saying a lot. He has ways of getting to you, even if you don't want him to. I don't have any power or pull here, as much as I wish I did." he responded, as I nodded.

"I don't think I am as strong as you are, but I will try." I replied, making him nod.

"And look, I know I have no right to say who you do or don't get involved with or whatever, but just know that if he knows you have attachments to someone, he will use that against you too if he needs to." Jin warned, as I looked up at him.

"Did he ever use me against you?" I asked, as he wrinkled his forehead and looked away, clearing his throat.

"All the time." he said softly before taking a sip. 

"Don't worry, we will stick together no matter what." I said as I took a sip and he smiled at me softly.

"Yes we will." he replied raising his glass and sipping down the rest of his wine.

"Oh fuck, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in." I said as I put my empty wine glass down on the table, stretching. 

"Good idea, I think I will too." he said as he stood up with me, giving me a hug and kissing me on the forehead.

"Sleep well Jinnie." I replied, as he squeezed me tighter.

"Sleep well kiddo." he responded before letting me go. I did feel more relaxed having this day with him, and I hoped that tomorrow wouldn't bring more horrors. 

The next morning I woke to Jin knocking on my door, making me peek my eyes open.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily as he smiled at me softly.

"Hey, um...Hoseok just called me and said he wants us both at a job in a couple of hours. You'll be riding with me and we will be meeting him there." he said as I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I guess I better get up and shower." I said, flipping the covers back. As Jin closed the room and left me to it, my phone went off with a text. 

**J-Hope: I want you on my arm today. I need you to be a distraction, so dress accordingly.**

**Me: Yes J-Hope**

I got up and rolled my eyes as I walked to the shower and quickly went through my routine. I rushed through a makeup routine, trying to make myself "distracting" or whatever, but I left it more up to my wardrobe. I chose an outfit that was hopefully going to be to his liking, but it was a long dress that had a slight high up in my thigh, a low back and quite low cut. I paired it with a pair of heels and a necklace that nestled right at the top of my cleavage, hoping to attract attention to them. As I walked out of the bedroom, Jin looked me up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...um...you look beautiful." he said, as I shrugged and straightened out the dark blue dress.

"Yeah well, I was requested to dress up to be a distraction so here I am." I said, as he shook his head. 

"Alright, well let's go. Sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave, or at least I hope so." he said, looking around.

"Jin, I need to get a thigh holster for my gun." I said as he looked at me with a dark look in his eye.

"No, no you don't. You don't need to bring it with you, you will have protection, don't worry. Everyone else there will be carrying." he said, making me sigh.

"Exactly, everyone but me. I want to have mine on me. If something ever happens, I want us both to be able to protect ourselves." I replied as he nodded and straightened his jacket.

"Alright, alright. We can order you one, or I will ask Yoongi if maybe he knows where there is an extra laying around somewhere." he replied as we walked out of the door. It was pretty quiet after that as we made our way down to the parking garage and climbed in the car, heading to the location Hoseok asked that we meet him at. I tapped my nails against my leg as we made our way along, me staring out of the car window.

"I wonder if I could get J-Hope to get me a car." I smirked, making Jin scoff and shake his head.

"Trust me, you will have to do a lot of things and it won't be worth it." he replied, as I continued to smirk.

"Says you who has a fancy ass car." I replied as Jin scoffed again.

"Trust me, I would gladly trade it back for some of the things I have done." he replied as I raised an eyebrow.

"I am truly curious now. What are some of those things?" I asked as he side eyed me before staring back out at the road.

"Nothing good, trust me." he answered in a quiet voice. I decided to drop it after that and leave it be, not wanting him to relive things that may have haunted him. I had no idea what my poor brother had been through, but I had a pretty good idea that our trials were far from over.

_____________________  
_____________________


	15. Chapter 15

As we pulled up to the large building and got out of the car, we saw Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung already ready to walk in. As we walked towards the main doors, Taehyung turned to smirk at us.

"You're late." he said under his breath as Hoseok turned around, his eyes immediately finding mine before he looked me up and down.

"Very nice, doll. Walk with me." Hoseok instructed as I walked up to his side, as I heard Jin let a slow breath out of his nose. Jin and Jimin walked behind us and Taehyung in front of us as we made our way to the elevators on the far end of the extravagant lobby. I had no idea what to expect of this so called meeting, but I was really just along for the ride so to speak. As we all entered the elevator at once, it was a little crowded, causing us to almost be touching each other. That didn't seem to matter though, as J-Hope hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his side. 

"Stick right by my side doll." Hoseok said as I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear. I half expected to be told what was about to happen, but a heavy silence hung in the air as the elevator made its way up to the designated floor. As the elevator stopped moving and the telltale ding of us reaching our designated floor sounded out, the doors slowly slid open, revealing a large reception area with a woman behind the desk dressed in almost what looks like a flight attendant's outfit. She bowed low as we got out of the elevator and Taehyung cocked his head slightly.

"Haven't I fucked you before?" Taehyung asked as Jin scoffed and shook his head. The woman's face turned bright red as she tried to keep her composure.

"N-No sir, I don't believe so." she said as she slowly stood back up.

"Is Mr. Choi ready?" Jin asked as she nodded and bowed again.

"He is waiting in the conference room. Please, this way." She said, motioning to the large doors to her right. Hoseok began to walk that direction, pulling me along with him, his arm still locked around my waist. I really didn't think he would be quite so...touchy in front of Jin but I if he really did use me to get Jin to stay under thumb before, nothing would surprise me. As the doors were pushed open, we saw a man sitting at the far end of the conference room table, his elbows on the table, his fingers laced, resting against his mouth.

"Ahhhh Choi Siwon, long time no see." J-Hope said, stretching out one arm before pulling out the chair on the opposite end of the table.

"J-Hope. Indeed, it has been a long time." Siwon spoke as one of the few men standing in the background came up and placed a file on the table in front of him. Hoseok sat down in the chair and pulled me onto one of his legs to sit. I crossed my legs allowing the slit to open up and expose most of my legs as J-Hope hummed, placing a hand on my thigh. 

"So how has business been, Siwon old boy?" Hoseok asked, continuing to rub my leg.

"Business is...business." he smirked, as J-Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. I didn't come here for cryptic talk so let me phrase this differently...are profit margins where they are supposed to be? Because, I haven't gotten reports in the last two months. Is that right Jimin?" Hoseok asked as Jimin nodded.

"That's right boss, radio silence." Jimin replied, as Siwon chuckled.

"So this warrants a personal call?" Siwon asked as J-Hope's jaw tensed.

"Normally I would just send Jimin and Taehyung here to break your teeth in, but since we have such a long standing track record, I decided to be generous and give you the benefit of the doubt." Hoseok replied, his tone so eerily calm it was almost toxic sounding.

"Profit margins are up. I apologize for the delay, however there is no need for any animosity." Siwon said, holding his hands up in a show of surrender. His eyes met mine as he smirked, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, so you want no animosity between us! Well that changes everything!" J-Hope said in a very sarcastic voice, his hand slipping further up my thigh. I saw Siwon's eyes glance down to where J-Hope's hand was resting before looking back up at me.

"We had new hires, and they dropped the ball. They have since been disposed of." Siwon replied, as Hoseok remained quiet, his hand running back and forth, going a little further up my leg with each pass. Siwon's eyes flicked back down to the movement again and stared at me for a moment before looking back at Hoseok. 

"I am assuming that is the missing documentation from the last two months up to current." Hoseok replied as Siwon nodded, his face set in a smirk still. 

"It is indeed. I have included more than the usual...contribution, to make up for any inconvenience it may have caused." Siwon responded as Hoseok looked up at me, making me turn to catch his eye.

"Doll, be a dear and get those from Siwon, will you?" he asked as I nodded and slipped off of J-Hope's leg. I stood and began walking the length of the conference table until I reached Siwon. He smiled and looked down at my cleavage before looking back up at me, and holding the file in his hands. I extended my hand to him for him to hand me the file, but he kept it close to him, barely holding it up. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the edge of the table slightly, moving my hand closer until I gripped the edge of the file. He held it still tightly in his hand for a moment before letting it go. I turned away from him and began walking back towards J-Hope, who sat there with a smirk on his face. Jin looked so tense, I felt bad for him. This had to be hard for him, seeing me like this, but I really had no choice in the matter. As I reached J-Hope, I sat back on his leg and laid the file in front of him. He opened it up, his eyes skimming through the papers as he hummed. His eyes cut up to Siwon as he closed the file, pushing it away slightly.

"Jimin, please remind our friend here of a fundamental truth. A truth about why he owes allegiance to me." J-Hope replied as Jimin nodded. He walked over towards Siwon, reaching into his jacket pocket for something, pulling out a stack of folded papers and slapping them on the table right in front of Siwon. 

"Read carefully, in case you have forgotten." Jimin said quietly as he turned around and walked back our direction. Siwon sighed and grabbed the papers, opening them up before nodding and flipping through the pages.

"Yes yes, I know you have all this information." Siwon said as he flopped the papers down.

"Oh keep looking . There is some new information that has come to light that we have as well." Hoseok said as Siwon grabbed the papers and continued to flip through them. His eyes widened slightly as he got to the second to last page, his eyes skimming the page and then flitting up to look in our direction.

"You see, I think you forget why we made this arrangement in the first place. I let business continue as usual and the police force doesn't know about all your business misdoings. Fraud, money laundering, you name it. The chief of police is already aware of these and as long as you continue to do what you are told, you can continue your happy life of crime as much as you please and it won't get brought to anyone's attention. However, I wonder if he knows that you have also taken to providing your high priority clientelle with women for the night. Didn't think you were branching into prostitution but that would explain the sudden profit increase and why I didn't receive your normal reports the last couple of months." J-Hope said, as Siwon rubbed his temples.

"I understand." He replied, sounding much more irritated now.

"Do you? Part of me thinks you really don't understand, because if you did, you wouldn't be testing my patience right now. We have had a long and prosperous business partnership, I would hate to have to have you removed and put someone else in charge." Hoseok replied, his voice cold as he stared down Siwon.

"Yes, I understand. It won't happen again." he replied, his face filled with annoyance. 

"Good! Don't make me have to come up here for a visit again, because I can guarantee, it won't be a pleasant one." Hoseok replied, as he patted my legs, signaling for me to get up. I stood, quickly followed by Hoseok as Siwon stood at the same time. 

"Yes, J-Hope." Siwon almost seethed as Hoseok gave him a sarcastic smile before wrapping his arm around my waist again, pulling me along towards the doorway. As we walked out of the doorways, and to the elevator, I still had no idea why I was even there, but I allowed Hoseok to pull me along until we were standing still in the elevator.

"Something still seems off." Jin said as the elevator doors shut. J-Hope just gave a slight smirk as he tightened his hold on my waist.

"What do you think is off, Jin?" Hoseok asked as I looked over my shoulder at Jin. 

"I don't know, I just don't trust him." Jin said, as Hoseok hummed.

"He is a sleazy business man, nothing more. This is a test for him. If his payment is late by even one day next month, Jimin and Taehyung will take care of it for me, won't you boys?" Hoseok said as they both nodded.

"Yes boss, of course." Taehyung replied, as I felt Hoseok's hand slip down to grip my hip.

"Ride with me doll. We have another stop to make." Hoseok replied as I saw Jin shift on his feet. 

"Yes sir." I replied, as he chuckled and dug his fingers into me a little bit more. 

"I will follow you over there." Jin said as J-Hope turned to look at him.

"Jin, I actually need you to go to Mark's and pick up my stash." Hoseok said as Jin let out a hard breath through his nose.

"Yes sir." he replied almost through gritted teeth, as I saw Hoseok smirk. I knew he was doing this to get rid of Jin, but I didn't know why or what he had in store. As we walked out of the stopped elevator and across the lobby again, Jin, walked ahead of us a little faster. I could tell from his body language he was pissed.

"I will bring the stash back to the mansion when I get it." Jin replied marching off to his car.

"Good, wait for us there." Hoseok replied as he and I followed Jimin and Tae over to the car they came in. As I climbed into the car, I watched out of the car window as Jin sped off, quite obviously angry. 

"Your brother is so easy to piss off it almost isn't even fun." Hoseok broke the silence, making me turn my attention to him.

"He is just overprotective." I said as Hoseok scoffed.

"That is an understatement. He is very easy to rile up where you are involved. You are no longer a child, yet he still feels the need to protect you and shield you from the world." J-Hope replied, his hand resting on my leg.

"I think it is embedded in him so deeply since he has been taking care of me since we were young." I responded as he looked me over before his lips turned into his trademark smirk.

"Yes I know. Tell me, how pissed off do you think he would get if he found out what we did the other night?" he asked as my eyes widened. I know Jin had settled with the fact that I fucked Namjoon, but I knew he would really lose it if he found out I had allowed what happened with Hoseok.

"He would be livid." I replied quietly, as Hoseok continued to smirk at me.

"Good to know." he replied, slipping his hand further up my leg.

"Please don't tell him." I requested, keeping my eyes down on his hand that was still moving back and forth. 

"I could keep it to myself, however silence comes at a cost." he responded, making me swallow.

"And what is the price?" I asked as he looked at me with a Cheshire like grin.

"You'll know soon enough." he answered, making my stomach turn. Fuck, what had I gotten myself into?

___________________  
___________________


	16. Chapter 16

I wondered where in the hell we were headed, but as we pulled up to a brick, windowless building, I rolled my eyes.

"The Pink Lady?" I asked as he looked at me and then back out the window. 

"One of many such establishments I own. This one, is a new procurement however and I need to make sure it is up to standard. The front needs a revamp, I can tell you that already." he said, looking with almost disgust as he looked out of the window. The building didn't look particularly dirty or run down, just a little shady. Large reflective double doors were the only thing on the front of it, besides a bright neon sign with the name of the place, in fluorescent pink above the doors with a high heel next to it. 

"Definitely needs a face lift." Jimin replied as we started to get out of the car.

"Yeah, like that lady Kook fucked the other week." Taehyung said, making Jimin laugh.

"Fellas, how about a little fucking professionalism, hm?" Hoseok said as he climbed out.

"Sorry boss." Taehyung snickered, straightening his suit jacket. J-Hope, grabbed my waist and pulled me flush into him as I walked up onto the sidewalk. Jimin and Taehyung walked ahead of us and opened the double doors for us as we walked in. The telltale thump of bass from the music could be heard through the doors, the smell of cigars and perfume wafting in the air.

"Whoa, whoa...I need an ID." The bouncer said who was standing in the large entry room with his arms crossed. 

"Excuse me? Don't you know who the fuck this is?" Taehyung asked as the bouncer looked between all of us, his eyes landing on J-Hope. 

"Never seen him before." the bouncer replied, as I saw Hoseok's eyebrow cock up.

"Jimin, kindly introduce me to the gentleman." Hoseok replied as Jimin smirked at us. In one fluid motion, Jimin cocked back and punched the bouncer square in the face, causing him to stumble and fall on one knee. Jimin rushed and grabbed the back of his hair before bringing his knee up to meet his head, causing the man to fall over, groaning, blood pouring profusely from his nose.

"Remember his face, because this is the man who now owns you and this entire place. This is J-Hope, understand?" Jimin said in a toxic, low voice as he lowered his head to the man on the floor.

"Y-Yes sir." the bouncer groaned, still holding his face.

"Now clean yourself up." Taehyung replied with a smirk as they walked forward and pulled the new set of double doors open. As soon as he did, the music began flooding in, as well as the lights from all over the large room. There were two small cage stages toward the back of the room and one large main stage up front, tables and seating scattered throughout the vast space. The low lighting affored those seated in the audience a slight level of privacy, but not much. To the left there was a bar all along the wall, and towards the north west corner were a set of stairs up to the VIP area. I could only assume the private rooms for the dances were to the right where a stripper was leading a man by his tie as they disappeared behind a curtain. We walked around the cage on the left before heading up to the stairs in the VIP area. Once we arrived at the top, there was a man sitting at the far table, waving to us with a large, cheesy grin. The VIP area was completely deserted otherwise, but the main floor was decently full for it being so early during the day.

"Ah, J-Hope, a pleasure as always." the man said, as we reached the table. J-Hope sat down in the booth, pulling me along with him as Jimin and Taehyung stood, facing outward to keep an eye out while J-Hope and I sat down.

"Heechul, how are we today?" Hoseok asked as Heechul grabbed the champagne out of the bucket that had been sitting on the table and flipping over the two glasses he had waiting.

"Excellent. I didn't know you would have company, let me get another glass." he replied, beginning to raise his hand before J-Hope interrupted him.

"No need, she will drink from mine." he said as I looked at him out of the side of my eye.

"I didn't know you had a new pet." Heechul smirked as he poured the champagne into the flutes, looking at me as he slid the first glass in our direction.

"She is a newer recruit, however it is in her family. She is Seokjin's sister." J-Hope replied, making me almost startle at his friendly demeanor with this man.

"Ahhh, alright. I see the resemblance now that you say that." Heechul replied as Hoseok looked at me intensely, gripping my chin slightly as he turned my head.

"Mmm, I don't know. I really don't see it that much." he responded as he let go of my face and grabbed the flute. 

"It's in the eyes...and the lips I think." Heechul grinned before taking a sip of his own champagne. 

"No matter. Now, down to business. I assume you are aware of my terms of allowing you to continue to run this establishment now that it is under my name?" Hoseok asked as Heechul hummed and nodded.

"It is a steep percentage, however I graciously accept in order to keep us in such a good relationship. You have never done wrong by me, J-Hope and I hope to keep it that way." Heechul replied, raising his glass before taking another sip. Hoseok looked at me and held the champagne flute up to my mouth as I opened my lips and let the sweet, tart taste of the fizzy beverage hit my tongue. I swallowed as he lowered the glass and ran his thumb along my bottom lip, then sticking it in his mouth and sucking off the pad of his thumb with a smirk.

"The percentage I thought was quite fair considering the amount of money I am going to sink into this place. It is in need of a face lift, as well as some new...talent." Hoseok replied as Heechul smiled.

"I am very glad to hear it. Is that why you brought this pretty young thing? She going to be some new talent?" Heechul grinned as Hoseok's jaw tensed as he gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Jin would love that wouldn't he? His little sister working at the Pink Lady, showing everyone what she is made of?" he said to me as he ran his finger over the back of my cheek, an involuntary shudder traveling up my spine. 

"Oh I'm sure he would." Heechul smirked, as Hoseok's smile dropped and his jaw tensed even more before turning his attention back to Heechul.

"Although pissing him off to that degree would be enjoyable to watch, no she is not for everyone's eyes to see. Only what I want them to see." he replied in a calm voice, making me want to scoff, but biting my tongue. 

"Do you have anyone in mind? Or did you want me to scout and bring in the talent for approval?" he asked as J-Hope took a sip of the champagne. 

"I have a list for you that Taehyung will provide once the meeting is over. A few of my men came here last weekend and stated the drink menu was quite vast and reasonable. How much of your profits come from alcohol sales?" Hoseok asked as I sat there, bored out of my mind at this entire conversation. What the fuck was I doing here?

"About thirty to forty percent." Heechul replied as Hoseok hummed.

"Raise the prices about five percent, that should be small enough to not anger the regulars, but enough to bring in a decent amount more of revenue. I will contact you again once the specifications for the remodel are completed. Taehyung, Jimin, spread out and check out the interior. Check out the private rooms as well." Hoseok stated, as Jimin and Taehyung immediately left our presence and headed down the stairs from the VIP area.

"We also have the upstairs rooms for...more private encounters. Every one is cleaned top to bottom before and after each use." Heechul replied as Hoseok nodded.

"I will be checking out those myself." Hoseok replied as he began slipping out of the booth. I quickly slid out after him as he looked at me with a smirk.

"How about we go see what all the fuss is about, huh doll?" he asked me as I nodded. 

"Take your time, they are all empty right now, presidential suite is last doors dead ahead once you reach the next floor." Heechul replied as Hoseok nodded once in understanding before walking towards the stairs at the back of the VIP section. I lifted my dress and climbed the carpeted stairs, sticking closely behind Hoseok, so as not to piss him off. Once we reached the top, he immediately opened the door to our right. I was expecting disgusting and seedy looking rooms, crawling with all kinds of disgusting things, but was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door fully. It was very minimally decorated, but had a bed in the center of the room with four posts all around it, a side table with three drawers. There was a floor lamp and a lamp on the table offering a much more intimate lighting than the harsh neons of the main hall. 

"Not bad. Let's check out that presidential suite, shall we?" he said as he walked back out of the room and down the hallway to the end of the hall. When he opened the door, I again was pleasantly surprised at the cleanliness of the room. I know Heechul said they cleaned them, but I wasn't expecting to this degree. I had stayed in hotels that weren't this clean before. Hoseok walked over to the foot of the king sized bed, running his hand along the blanket before sitting on it, facing outward. He beckoned me forward, as I walked slowly over and stood almost between his spread knees. He gripped my hips and pulled me to where my knees hit the edge of the bed, running his hands over my hips and down the outside of my thighs.

"Now, about that silence that you so badly wish to keep." he said as I swallowed.

"Yes. You said it came at a price. What would that be?" I asked, knowing that is where he was getting at. 

"I want you on your knees for me." he said, making a lump form in my throat. I wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to literally see me beg on my knees or he had other plans, but the darkness in his eyes made me think otherwise. I lifted my dress a bit and dropped to my knees directly in front of him, him looking down at me as he licked his bottom lip.

"Good girl, so compliant. This bodes well for you. Now, if you can please me well, you will earn your silence." he said, as I felt my heart begin to race. So to keep him from telling Jin I let him mess around with me, I had to do more? It seemed counterproductive to me, but I was desperate for Jin not to find out. He seemed so stressed and pissed all the time, and I didn't want to add to it. Besides, I didn't want him to think less of me. I looked up at Hoseok as I placed my hands on his knees and began to rub up and down his legs. I let my hand slide up to his crotch, beginning to rub the heel of my hand over his zipper. He made no sounds, said nothing, just watched my every motion like a hawk staring down its' prey. I could feel him begin to get hard under my motions, his dick plumping up under the pressure. I reached both hands up for his belt and began to unfasten it, looking up into his eyes as I did. A slight smirk graced his lips, but only for a moment before his look becoming deadly serious again as I unbuckled his belt. I reached for the button on his suit pants, unfastening it with slightly trembling fingers before reaching for his zipper. As I unzipped his pants, his bulge began to peek out of his pants, barely restricted by his black boxer briefs. I stretched the hole of them out and slipped his hardened length through it, it springing out as he slightly slid his hips forward. He was extremely thick, and above average in length as well, barely able to close my hand around him as I gripped him at the base. I angled his cock towards my mouth before licking my lips and pressing them to the head of his cock, the smooth skin soft against my lips. I slowly parted them before sliding his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I did. He let out a slow breath through his mouth, still staring down at me as I began feeding his cock further into my mouth. I began slowly working my head up and down as I stroked him at the same time, twisting my hand as I went. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his head drop back as I continued to suck and stroke him. I removed my hand and took him all the way down my throat, gagging at his size as I looked up at him, tears springing to the corner of my eyes. He moaned lowly as he gripped my hair and stared back down at me as I leaned back until he was almost out of my mouth. I tightened my lips and began bobbing my head as I continued to suck and apply pressure with my tongue, his cock getting extremely hard in my mouth.

"You are a fucking dirty girl." he growled as I placed my hand on his base again and began stroking him as I bobbed my head up and down, increasing the pace. I popped him out of my mouth, a string of spit connecting his head to my lips as he sighed. I looked up at him as I took him al the way back in my mouth and throat deep as he moaned again, his head dropping back.

"Fuck, like that." he said, slipping his hips forward a little more, his grip in my hair getting tighter. I hummed around his cock as he moaned again, grunting as he thrust his hips forward, causing me to choke.

"That's right, I'm gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours until I cum down your throat." he growled, thrusting his hips harder. I allowed my jaw to get slack even more, keeping my lips tight and my tongue cupping the underside of his dick as he thrusted deep and hard. He grunted with each thrust, his breath coming out hard with his grunts as I felt his cock throb in my mouth. I prayed he wouldn't take too much longer, him thrusting so deep it was hard to breathe at times. I looked up at him through watery eyes as his fingers wound harder in my hair, tugging it as he thrusted forward, staring down at me as he smirked.

"Mmmm you know what doll?" he grunted as he continued to thrust, his pace getting faster. I choked slightly as he slowed his thrusts down for a second, his breath shaky.

"I didn't see the resemblance, but I guess it took seeing your lips being stretched around my cock to make the connection. I see it now, you really do look like your brother." he grunted as I stilled, my jaw tensing slightly. He stilled and yanked my hair a hard, staring down at me.

"Bite down, and you won't have teeth anymore" he growled through gritted teeth as I slackened my jaw again. He thrusted harder and faster for what felt like forever until his breaths got faster and he stilled against me with his cock all the way down my throat, cumming and moaning as his head dropped back. I swallowed around his cock as best as I could, making him shiver before he slipped it slowly from my mouth and looked down at me, releasing my hair. I sniffled as I looked up at him, my nose almost running between the choking and my eyes tearing so much.

"Look at you, absolutely wrecked and I haven't even fucked you yet." he said, running his hand over my head softly before cupping my chin and running a thumb back and forth over my cheek. I glared at him as he chuckled and took his thumb to wipe the tear from the corner of my eye before releasing my face.

"If you ever mention my brother again while I'm sucking your dick, I bite down. Hard." I gritted as he let out a hearty laugh, the loudest laugh I had heard from him before he looked down at me and gripped me by my dress, pulling me towards him. He crashed his lips into mine, biting down on my bottom lip before sucking on it and pulling back, breathing heavily.

"I like that fire in you, but careful doll." he warned, before letting go of me. He began to fix his pants as I wiped my mouth, my lip stinging slightly before standing up and straightening my clothes. J-Hope's phone rang, making me startle slightly as he pulled it from his jacket pocket.

"Yes Yoongi?" He asked, putting it on speaker phone as he plopped the phone on the bed and stood, tucking his shirt into his pants.

 _"She just arrived."_ he said, as Hoseok growled.

"Fuck, she's early. Don't let her in my office. We will be leaving in five." Hoseok replied as he hung up. 

"Time to go." he said as he walked toward the door and held it open for me. As we walked through the club and he flagged down Taehyung and Jimin, I felt my skin crawling at how far I had fallen. Little did I know, this was just the start.

________________  
________________


	17. Chapter 17

I was silent on the way back to the mansion, along with the entire car which I was extremely grateful for. Jimin and Taehyung had both given me some looks once I had emerged from the room with Hoseok, but they were wise enough to keep their comments to themselves. As we pulled up to the mansion, Hoseok scoffed making me look at him.

"She drove the Escalade, really? Jesus, what did I buy her the Mercedes for?" he rolled his eyes as Jimin parked the car. I got out of the car and began following them into the mansion, not really knowing what to expect or what Hoseok even wanted to do with me. As we walked in, I could hear a woman's laughter ringing out, making me even more curious as to who this woman he seemed to be expecting was. Yoongi got up from his chair at the bottom of the stairs and headed in our direction, but before he could say anything, an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman came out from the far room. She had long black hair, big eyes and a wide smile as she walked over, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Hobi, so good to see you." she smiled, walking up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Dawon, you're early." he said, straightening his jacket and shifting, seeming to be uncomfortable with her display of affection.

"I know, but I finished my appointment early, so I figured I might as well head on over. Don't worry, I was entertained by Namjoon and Jungkook." she said as Hoseok's jaw tensed.

"I'm sure you were." he replied as she giggled slightly. She looked at me, her smile lessening only slightly as she cocked her head a little bit.

"Who is this? Are you finally seeing someone?" she asked, looking straight at me before looking back at Hoseok.

"This is Jin's sister, y/n." he said, as her smile brightened back up again.

"Oh, then it's a pleasure! I know Seokjin well. He's a good man, works hard for my brother here." she smiled, making my eyes widen.

"Your brother?" I asked as she smiled at Hoseok and pinched at his cheek, him pushing her hand away.

"Don't push it, Dawon." he said, as she giggled and looked at me.

"So you are Jin's sister, how did you come to be working with my brother? Keeping it all in the family?" she asked, making me resist the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied as she hummed in response.

"UNCLE SEOKIE!" a voice rang out as a little girl came running out of the other room, trailed by Namjoon and Jungkook.

"Haewon! Oh, look at my girl! You've gotten so much bigger than last month!" Hoseok smiled as he squatted down and picked up the little girl, spinning her around as she giggled and squealed.

"I growed a lot! Kookie says I getting stronger than him!" she said, as Hoseok letting out a genuine sounding laugh.

"I'm sure you are! You are growing into quite the gorgeous young lady." he replied, still all smiles as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I maked you a bracelet, lemme get it!" she said as she turned to be put down. Hoseok put her on the ground and watched her run off to the living room, coming back out a moment later with a scrunched up face.

"Mommy, my purse is gone!" she said, as she put her hands up. 

"Oh, silly me, I thought this was my purse!" Namjoon said as he held the little handbag, making her giggle and run up to him.

"That not your purse, you're not a lady!" she giggled as he gave her a large dimpled grin and handed her the little purse. She took it from it and opened the little clasp before reaching in and running up to Hoseok. 

"Oh, you made this for me?" he asked as she pulled the bracelet out of different colored beads.

"Mhm! I gotted the sparkly ones too!" she said as he held his hand down for her to put it on him. She pulled the elastic and made it stretch over his hand until it was sitting on his wrist.

"Wow, that is so pretty!! You did such a good job! I will wear it always." he smiled as she beamed at him.

"She is obsessed with these bracelets right now. Pretty soon she will probably make one for everyone here." Dawon laughed as Hoseok ran his hand over her head.

"Yeah, I maked a lot for my friends. Kookie and Namjoon and Yoongi and Jin and Tae and Jiminie can all have one! Oh, do you want one too?" she asked, looking at me. I smiled down at her and couldn't help but indulge her. She was so innocent, so sweet, a vast comparison from what I had experienced lately.

"I would love one, thank you!" I replied, making her beam. 

"Uncle Seokie, can we has a sleepover again soon?" she asked as he smiled, and held out his hand for her.

"Of course, anything for my little princess. Now, what would you say if I got you those little fairy cakes you like so much?" he asked as she gasped, her eyes nearly twinkling in excitement. 

"Yay!" she cheered as Hoseok held out his hand to her.

"She doesn't need those, it won't be long before dinner!" Dawon said as Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Come on princess, you know it's Uncle Hoseok's job to spoil you rotten." he said as they began walking off in the direction of the kitchen. 

"He is such a sucker for her." she said to me as I watched them walk off.

"I'll say." I almost muttered as she let out light laughter.

"Our brothers may be in a rough line of work, but we gotta love em anyway, right?" she asked, as I smiled in response.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I replied as Namjoon and Jungkook walked over.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies together. What a treat." Jungkook said as I rolled my eyes and saw her smile at him, this one almost seeming fake.

"Let me guess, you haven't slept with him either, have you?" she asked me, making me laugh.

"Um, no." I replied as she laughed back.

"He only likes the chase, the unobtainable. I've seen the way he treats girls after he gets with them, and he isn't nearly this bad." she said, making me smirk at Jungkook. Namjoon just looked at me with a slight grin on his face, making me suppress one as well.

"You wound me." Jungkook said, putting his hand on his chest, making me shake my head and her still almost giggle.

"Y/N!" Jin called out, rushing up to me as he walked in through the door.

"Hey Jinnie." I said as he wrapped one arm around me and rested his head against me, putting the briefcase down.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked me quietly in my ear as I nodded and he let me out of the hug.

"Seokjin, so good to see you." Dawon said as he let me out of the hug and gave a large grin.

"Dawon, it's been too long. How is Haewon?" he asked as she smiled brightly.

"She's in the kitchen being fed too many sweets by Hoseok." she replied, as Jin nodded in understanding.

"Mommy, I has a fairy cake, it was soooo good!" Haewon shouted before running back up to her mom, powdered sugar still clinging to the corners of her mouth.

"She only had one, don't get your panties in a bunch." Hoseok replied as he walked back out to join us.

"Jin!!! You want a bracelet? I maked one for Uncle Seokie!" she said, running up to Jin as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"Sure, Haewon, thank you!" he smiled as she grinned and went back to Hoseok.

"Uncle Seokie, you wanna come with us? We gonna go pick out some dresses for me!" she said as he looked at her fondly.

"Aw, I wish I could princess, but your Uncle Seokie has a lot of work to do." he replied as she almost pouted.

"Okayyyy, but I gonna see you again soon right?" she asked as he bent down and picked her up again, hugging her tight.

"Yes, you can come over again soon I promise. Love you princess. Pick out some really pretty dresses so you can show me when you come over next time, okay?" he said softly as he kissed the side of her head and let her down.

"I get really really pretty ones and I show you. Come on Mommy, let's go get my dresses!" she said as Dawon smiled.

"Alright sweetie, say goodbye to everyone." she said, as Haewon began running up to each person, hugging around their legs and telling them goodbye. I was shocked when she ran up to me and hugged me around the legs too, smiling up at me.

"Goodbye beautiful. Take care of your mom, okay?" I said as she nodded.

"I taked good care of her all the time." she replied, making Dawon laugh. 

"We will be back in a couple of weeks." she said, kissing Hoseok's cheek before taking Haewon's hand.

"Just make sure to make arrangements." he said as she nodded.

"Yes yes, of course. It's good to see you all again, and nice to meet you." she smiled at me, making me actually smile back.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied as she walked with Haewon out of the front door. No sooner had she shut it and Hoseok was already back at it.

"Jin, is that my supply?" he asked, looking down at the briefcase. Jin nodded and picked it up, handing it over to Hoseok.

"Jae said he added in a new batch that he thought you might like." Jin replied, handing the briefcase over to Hoseok.

"Mmmm I will have to see." he responded, grabbing the suitcase.

"Do you need my sister or I any more today?" Jin asked as Hoseok looked me over for a moment.

"No, not today. Good work today, doll. I look forward to working with you again." he smirked as Jin nodded and motioned for me to follow him out of the door. I followed wordlessly out of the door and all the way to his car, him not saying anything until we both were inside the car and he was pulling away.

"So how did it go?" he asked as I sighed and stared out the window.

"Can I talk to you about it without you getting pissed?" I asked as he stayed silent for a moment. I looked over to see him gripping the steering wheel, his jaw tense before he let out a slow breath.

"Yes, I will do my absolute best not to get pissed." he replied as I looked at him skeptically.

"He brought me to a meeting with Heechul." I said as Jin scoffed.

"That greasy bastard. What did he want with Heechul?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Discussing new changes to The Pink Lady." I replied as Jin's grip tensed ever so slightly.

"He took you to a strip club?" he asked as I stared at him, crossing my arms.

"I would rather have gone to a strip club than the warehouse." I replied as Jin's grip seemed to lighten and his expression soften.

"Yeah, you're right." he responded. We were silent again for several moments before a nagging question began eating away at me and against my better judgement, I decided to ask.

"Jin...have you ever done sexual things for Hoseok?" I asked as he sputtered and shifted in his seat slightly.

"Why the hell would you ask something like that?" he asked, as I tried to figure out how best to ask him without outing myself.

"He made a comment...or eluded to the fact that you may or may not have sucked his dick." I said as I heard him let out a sigh. 

"He said what?" he asked, his voice almost flat.

"Nothing really, just a comment he made about your lips..." I answered, not wanting to say anymore. He was silent for a while before he sighed again and stared hard at the road.

"I told you, I have done many things, been forced to do many things when I first came into this that I am not proud of. Many things I regret." he said as I felt sick to my stomach.

"He...he forced you?" I asked as Jin, shook his head a little.

"Not necessarily forced like that. Bad choice of words. He blackmails, uses things to get to you. He uses it in a way to kind of...exert his dominance. He did anyway, now everyone knows how dominant he is. But to answer your question, yes...once." he said, making me really feel sick. 

"I'm sorry." I said as I put a hand on his arm. 

"It's alright kiddo, it was a long time ago. Don't feel bad. At least he isn't some old wrinkly nasty guy." Jin tried to joke a I cracked a weak smile.

"I guess so." I replied as he chuckled.

"Really, I promise, it's okay. I honestly don't even think about it anymore. Just not my finest moment, and not exactly something I relish telling my baby sister." he slightly winced.

"I understand, sorry I brought it up. Let's not talk about it anymore. How about we go home and get shit faced?" I offered, making him laugh.

"That actually sounds like a good plan to me." he laughed. We spent the rest of the short ride home in comfortable silence, as if these weird moments were becoming our new norm. All I could think about was how today had been one odd day, and I had seen two very different sides to Hoseok; the one that was the usual, demanding, asshole and the sweet, caring, kind side when he was dealing with his niece. Even though all I had experienced personally was the former side, at least I could see that there was some goodness still in him, however small it may be. 

_______________  
_______________


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh oh, you remember that one time you came home so drunk, you thought I was Mom? You were trying to smooth talk me so I wouldn't think you were wasted, making up the worst excuses ever?! That was priceless." I laughed, taking another shot.

"Well now I can admit to you, I was more than drunk. I was high as fuck! I was so afraid you were going to be able to tell, but yeah, I remember thinking you were Mom." he replied, chuckling before taking another shot.

"Oh my God, and that one time I got drunk and you caught me and the neighbor kid? I almost fucked him but you showed up like the dutiful big brother protecting my virtue! Ya cockblock." I said as he busted out laughing.

"Yeah, I almost killed that kid. I scared the fuck out of him though." Jin said as I laughed.

"Little did you know, I had already lost my virtue." I giggled as he made a face.

"Aaaaah I don't wanna know that! It's bad enough that I know you and Namjoon fucked." he cringed as I dropped my mouth open in faux shock.

"Says you! I just found out my brother sucked another man's dick!" I replied as it was his turn to act shocked.

"Surely you didn't think I was all innocent or some shit." he grinned as I chuckled and took another shot.

"No I know better than that. Just surprised me is all!" I replied as he threw back another shot.

"How did that even come up? Like what did he say?" he asked as I let out a sigh.

"He said something about family resemblance and us looking alike or something." I said as he wrinkled his forehead.

"What does that have to do with me sucking dick? Why would that-" he stopped dead, staring me down.

"What?" I asked, giggling as I sipped the overflowing booze from my shot glass.

"You sucked his dick." he said, all humor gone from his voice. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake, even in my drunken state.

"So...so what if I did?" I asked as he almost slammed his glass down on the coffee table, making me jump.

"What the fuck! Why would you do that?! You know what kind of man he is!" he said as I suddenly got angry.

"And you didn't?" I asked as his face became hardened.

"You have NO idea what the fuck I went through! You don't any of it!" he shouted, making me put my glass down hard.

"Yes, I know! You love to remind me how you had to hide fucking everything from me! I get it! I don't know what you went through, but it doesn't mean I don't care! Jesus Christ, Jin! You think he has changed that much since you did it?!" I yelled back as he scoffed and poured more alcohol in his glass.

"You are so ridiculous! How can you treat this so lightly?! You know how dangerous he is, but you just open your legs to the first guy who tries?!" he said back as I actually felt hurt as I stood up from the couch, feeling the room sway as I did.

"Fuck you Jin. First of all, you know nothing. Secondly, to imply that about me, is a really fucking low blow. And third, so what if I did?! It is my life, and my fucking choice! I have the right to do whatever the hell I want with my body." I shouted before walking off. I slammed my door shut and plopped on my bed as I let the tears free, muffling my cries in my hand. He really thought that little of me? And so what if I did let him, it was better than being forced! I wound up crying myself to sleep that night, passing out from the stress of the day and the massive amounts of alcohol running through my system. 

I awoke the next morning with a startle as my phone rang, making me sigh.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding rough.

" _Doll, did I wake you? You lazy thing it's after eleven already. I want you over here as soon a you are ready."_

"Mkay. Might be a little bit, I'm a bit hungover." I said, as I rubbed my face, feeling the dull twang of a headache behind my eyes.

" _Oh, I have the perfect hangover cure. I will send Yoongi for you in an hour."_

"Yes sir." I replied, yawning as I sat up.

 _"Good girl_." 

I hung up the phone and got out of bed slowly, stumbling toward the bathroom and turning on the shower. As I washed up, I couldn't help but replay the conversation, or should I say argument, with Jin the night before. I could only hope that it was drunken talk and things would be better today. I dried off and dressed for the day, now including my thigh holster that was supplied to us, and my gun before going out to the living room, seeing Jin sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I said quietly as he grunted and took a sip of his coffee.

"I feel like dog shit." he muttered as I nodded.

"Well, we drank enough for four people, so that is expected." I said as he nodded.

"You're up early." he said as I sighed and ran my hand back through my hair.

"Yeah, Hoseok is sending Yoongi to collect me, why I don't know." I said as I watched his face darken.

"Of course. Look we need to have a talk about last night." he said, as I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay..." I said, waiting for him to say something.

"I was honestly shocked by your confession last night, and even though I may not have handled it the best way, I think it's something we need to discuss." he replied, as I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly needs to be discussed here? I did what I had to, same as you." I replied, as he scoffed.

"I think the situation was vastly different." he said as I felt myself getting angry again.

"Excuse me? How the fuck would you know, you were so busy jumping to conclusions and making assumptions." I said, staring at him with an angry face.

"Y/N, please. Don't be so fucking dramatic." he said as I really felt my anger boiling over. Just then a knock at the door drew my attention.

"You know what? I was assuming you were going to apologize for those rude and undeserved comments about me and my sex life last night, but now I can see that isn't the case. I gotta go." I said, walking toward the door and opening it to see Yoongi standing there. I walked out and slammed the door shut behind me with a huff before following him down to the parking garage. I seethed the entire ride to the mansion, Yoongi just glancing in the rearview mirror at me occasionally.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he parked the car once we arrived.

"No, but just know that my brother is an asshole." I said, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. I walked toward the mansion, Yoongi walking ahead of me and opening the door.

"Hope is in his office." he said as I nodded and began walking up the stairs. 

"Ooooh look, there is gorgeous!" Jungkook said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood." I said a I reached the top of the stairs, hearing Namjoon laugh from somewhere.

"Must be on her period." I heard Jungkook reply. I flipped him off as I walked down the hallway. Once I reached the double doors of Hoseok's office, I knocked on the door, hearing him call for me to come in.

"Ah, there you are doll. Looking beautiful as always." he said as I gave him a fake smile and walked over, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Thank you." I replied, crossing my legs.

"You look pissed off. Who pissed in your cereal this morning? Or are you still just really hung over?" he asked as I sighed and stared at the coffee table.

"Both." I replied as he smirked at me.

"Why so pissed? You going to tell me willingly?" he asked, rolling a joint on the table.

"Jin was just an ass. I let it slip about...stuff and he overreacted. Just stupid shit." I said as he pulled out a lighter.

"Well, he has a job today that should take him all day so you can get plenty of away time. Here, first hit goes to you." he said, holding out the joint. Marijuana was something I had actually tried many years ago, so I wasn't afraid to partake. I held it in my lips as he lit it, me sucking in a deep lung full and holding it before coughing it out, handing him the joint.

"That's some good shit." I coughed as he smiled before taking a big draw himself, holding it in for a moment before coughing as well.

"The best. Here, have another hit. You need a relaxing day it sounds like." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead, wondering what his game was. But honestly, at this moment, I didn't give a shit. I took the joint from him and took another large draw, feeling that burn in my lungs before coughing it all out and handing it back to him.

"Yeah, haven't really relaxed in a while." I said, thinking about all the stress I had been under recently.

"Maybe I make that your job for the day. Keep me company, we get high as fuck, and relax. Sound good?" he asked, almost sounding like it was too good to be true.

"Deal. You're taking a day off?" I asked as he hummed and began loosening his tie, before pulling it off.

"Even the boss is allowed a day off every now and again. That is what I have all my men for, to do my shit for me when I want a day off." he said, unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt sleeves. I took another hit before passing it to him, feeling more relaxed with every passing moment. I watched him as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, leaving him in his white tank top and dress pants. He untucked his tank top and sighed, leaning back against the couch and taking another hit.

"Fuuuuck this really is some good shit. Better with pleasant company." he grinned before taking another hit. We both shared the rest of the joint, and by time we had finished it, we were both feeling it quite a bit.

"Don't you ever smoke with your men?" I asked as he shrugged, putting the roach in the ashtray.

"Sometimes, but your company is much more pleasant." he smiled as I giggled. We were interrupted by a knock on the door as he rolled his eyes.

"Yessss?" he asked in a higher voice, making me laugh.

"Boss, did you call for me?" Taehyung asked as Hoseok sat up more.

"Dollface and I are going to go hang out in the mansion all day today. No work calls, no business today. Oh, except can you go to the store and get my typical munchie shit? Oh and what do you munch on doll?" he asked me as I scrunched up my face, thinking.

"I love fruit! Pineapple is especially good." I grinned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"The fuck? Fruit, really? You're supposed to eat bad food, junk and stuff." he replied as I shrugged.

"I like fruit! It's sweet, plus...it make me sweet." I said softly as his grin grew.

"And get some pineapple too!" he instructed to Taehyung, making me laugh. Taehyung nodded and left the room as Hoseok chuckled.

"I'm gonna get in something more comfortable, you should come with. You need comfy clothes too and out of that dress." he said as he stood and began walking to the door. I nodded and got up, following him out the door and down the hall to his bedroom. As he walked in, he immediately began undoing his pants. He slipped off his shoes as he opened his pants before letting them drop to the floor. He stretched before slipping his shirt off over his head and walking into his closet. I slipped my shoes off, waiting for him to come back out, and couldn't help but grin. I knew we were both high as hell, but it was great to finally relax. He came back out a minute or so later with a pair of baggy gray sweatpants on and still shirtless, and holding a huge hoodie that looked about three sizes too large for him.

"My sister brought this back for me as a joke when she visited the states. It would look cute as a dress." he said as he tossed a baby blue hoodie to me. I laid it down and slipped my dress over my head as he looked at me, his eyes darkening.

"Holy fuck. Keep that gun holster on, doll. You look positively delicious." he said, making me grin. I slipped the hoodie on over my head, it coming down to right below my ass, my thigh holster still visible. 

"Like this?" I asked, pulling the hood off as he licked his lips.

"Let's just say I want to find out how sweet this fruit actually makes you." he grinned as I giggled.

"I gotta eat some first!" I replied, making him laugh. 

"Come on, let's go down to the living room." he responded as I followed him out of his door and down the stairs. Yoongi's eyebrows raised, probably at the state we were both in, but I didn't care. I grinned at him too as we made our way into the living room, seeing Jungkook and Namjoon sitting on the couch, cleaning their guns.

"Holy fuck, that is hot." Jungkook said as Namjoon looked up at me, a slight smirk on his face.

"I know I am, but look at her!" Hoseok said, laughing afterwards, making me bust out laughing.

"I want whatever you guys are on." Namjoon said, as Hoseok looked at him and ruffled his hair before plopping on the couch.

"Go upstairs and roll yourself a joint. Stuff is on my desk." Hoseok replied as Jungkook's eyes widened.

"Really? Sweet!" he said, jumping up as Namjoon stood. As they left, I saw Hoseok staring at me out of the corner of my eye, making me look at him as I sat down on the love seat next to him. He turned on the TV, and we began watching trash daytime TV, much like normal people. It was in moments like these you could forget. Moments like these where you didn't think about any of the warnings I told myself on a regular day. Moments like these, that made you let your guard down.

________________________  
________________________  
  


  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

By time evening had rolled around, we had smoked another couple of joints, passing them around between all of us, even Jimin and Taehyung partaking once Taehyung had gotten back from the store. Everyone was so different when they were relaxed like this, so...normal. It was nice for a change everyone laughing and joking, no drama or gang related things, just the seven of us relaxing and smoking together.

"But it's so good!" Taehyung almost whined, making everyone laugh and pulling me from my thoughts.

"You know what's better? Choco pies and peanut butter. Oh my God." Jimin moaned as he took a handful of honey butter chips and popped a few in his mouth. I ate a bite of pineapple and hummed at the sweet flavor coating my tongue. Hoseok grabbed my hand and slipped my finger into his mouth, smirking as he flicked his tongue over my finger and pulled it out of his mouth.

"That is really sweet, especially off of you." he said, making me chuckle.

"That was so cheesy." I giggled, making the other guys laugh and eventually Hoseok chuckled. 

"You remember that one time Kook tried to use that cheesy pick up line on that girl, only to find out she was a hooker?" Namjoon laughed as Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, she was hot and you know it." Jungkook replied, eventually smirking. I got a lot of laughs listening to them rag on each other like they were brothers. It was fun to at least pretend that things were normal, but thinking about them being like brothers reminded me of my own, making me mad all over again.

"What's the sour face for?" Namjoon asked as I got drawn from my thoughts again, shaking my head.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said as I leaned my head back on the back of the couch.

"What about doll? We are having a good time today, remember?" Hoseok asked, as I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Nothing, just bullshit." I replied as his forehead wrinkled and he leaned over, his face inches from mine.

"Tell Hope what you're thinking, hmmm?" he said, running the back of his finger over my cheek and trailing his fingertip over my neck.

"Just pissed at Jin still. Like, how are you gonna insult my sex life cause you're pissed. That was a low blow even for him. So what if I'm sexually active? It's my choice." I said as Hoseok hummed, staring down at my lips.

"I think that kind of behavior is to be encouraged, not shit on. He just doesn't like it cause he still thinks of you as a baby." he grinned as I wrinkled my forehead.

"I'm not a baby." I frowned as he chuckled and rested his hand on my bare knee before sliding it up and down a little bit.

"Most definitely not." he breathed before squeezing my thigh, running his thumb back and forth.

"Jesus, get a room!" Jimin groaned as Hoseok began to chuckle again.

"What an excellent idea. Come on, doll. Let's go relax." he said as he removed his hand and lolled his head to the side, before slowly standing up. He offered me his hand and I hesitated for brief moment before grabbing it and letting him pull me up to my feet. I followed him as the guys resumed conversation, walking out of the room and up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs and reached the second floor, walking to his room, I concentrated on just trying to keep relaxed, letting the stress and worry fall to the back of my mind. As soon as he opened his door, he hooked his thumbs in his waistband and slipped his sweatpants off, leaving him in only his tight fitting boxer briefs. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned body as he walked toward the bed, his almost flawless tan skin...until my eyes settled on a long scar on his side. I wrinkled my forehead and walked over to him and stood almost flush to him, his heavy eyes settling on me with a smirk on his face. I looked down at the scar and raised my hand, slowly letting one finger trail over the length of the scar. He gripped my wrist tightly, making me look up to meet his eyes before he searched them a moment and crashed his lips into mine. It was rough, uncoordinated, but full of heat. I closed my eyes and let myself give in to the moment, feeling his soft lips press hard against mine, sucking and nipping at my lips.

"Let's get this off of you." he said, reaching his hands for the hem of of the hoodie as he looked at me, his lips wet and his eyes wild. I lifted my arms as he slipped the hoodie over my head, grinning as he looked down at my body. I reached around for the clasp in my bra, unfastening it and letting it slip off of my arms. 

"Damn doll, you really are something else." he grinned as his hands rested on my sides, slipping up and down before he began kissing me again, a little softer this time.

"Bed?" I breathed as his lips separated from mine, that telltale smirk on his face.

"You read my mind. Lose the panties, keep the holster." he said, making me giggle. I slipped my panties down, making him sigh as he looked at me, eyeing me from head to toe.

"Am I going to be the only naked one here?" I asked, making him grin and slip his boxer briefs off. 

"On the bed for me." he instructed, his voice now a little darker. I walked over to the bed and began crawling up it and as I was about dead center, he instructed me to freeze. I stayed on my hands and knees, dropping my top half onto the bed, keeping my ass raised in the air, resting my chest against the bed. Part of me couldn't believe I was about to let this happen, but most of me didn't give a shit at this moment. I saw him walk over to the side table and pull out a condom before walking back around behind me and getting up on the bed. I bit my lip and waited for the inevitable penetration, but I gasped when I felt his tongue run across my womanhood, making me whimper. 

"You do taste sweet. I only got a preview before, now I really want to devour you." he growled before he delved back in, making me stutter a moan. I gripped the bed as he hummed into me, his tongue expertly exploring every inch of me.

"Fuck, so good." I whimpered as I felt his tongue remove from me and his hand come down on my ass, making me gasp.

"I was trying to hold off but goddamn I want inside you." he said, as I heard the packet of the condom rip. I bit down on my lip in anticipation and couldn't help but immediately let out a moan as I felt his head breech me and his cock begin feeding into me.

"Goddamn doll, you are so warm. Fuck." he growled as he fed all the way into me, his hips now flush against my ass. I whimpered as he gripped my hips, digging his fingers into me as he began thrusting hard right away.

"Oh God!" I moaned as I began pushing back against him, loving the feeling of him stretching me out. I gripped the sheets and whimpered as he thrust at a hard and rough pace, our skin slapping together as his hips met my ass. He released one hand and smacked it down onto my ass, making me moan, tightening around him.

"Oh, so you like to be spanked doll?" he asked as I felt his hand land on my ass again, the delicious tingle and sting afterward, making me let out a breathy moan.

"God yes!" I breathed as he chuckled and began thrusting even harder, my whole body jostling with the collision. It had been a long while since I been fucked quite this hard and it was making me shake in pleasure.

"That's right baby, you're a dirty girl and I fucking love it." he growled, leaning over my back, continuing to thrust in me hard. 

"FUCK!" I groaned, feeling him hit new spots from this angle. 

"Straighten out your legs, and keep them together." he instructed as I immediately complied. He pretty much laid on top of me, thrusting in hard and deep, making my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head. I couldn't help the moans that poured from my lips as he hit me deep and hard. I felt myself tighten around him when he moaned a deep hoarse sounding moan in my ear. 

"Keep going!" I whimpered as I felt him still, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Did you just try to tell me what to do? Oh no doll, I set the pace here." he growled into my ear as I felt him throb inside me. I whimpered as he very slowly began to grind in and out of me at an almost torturous pace. I felt my body relaxing with this pace, making the pleasure begin to build up again slowly. I felt him throb a couple times in me, giving me hope that he would begin to speed things up again. I moaned as he began to thrust a little harder, biting down on my shoulder. I began gripping the bed so hard my hands were beginning to ache. Suddenly, he slammed into me hard and fast as I lowered my face into the bed and moaned loudly, muffling it in the blankets.

"No no, I want to hear you." he panted, his voice shaking slightly. I lifted my head and breathed heavily, feeling my climax building quickly.

"I'm getting close!" I called out, feeling that burn spread through my body. He continued at that pace, making me gasp and my body begin to quiver.

"That's right, you're gonna cum for me, doll. Cum for me." he repeated, making me gasp and my climax hit me like a ton of bricks. The pleasure caused a full body orgasm, my body shaking as I felt my pussy grip him tightly, him moaning as he thrusted through my orgasm. Within a few more thrusts, he stilled, moaning out as I felt his cock throbbing, him releasing into the condom. I laid there out of breath, feeling his chest rise and fall against my back as he leaned on his elbows.

"Such a good girl." he breathed, kissing my shoulder a few times before getting up on his knees and sliding out of me. I was so exhausted, I didn't feel like moving and honestly didn't plan on it. I immediately felt my eyelids getting heavy as my body felt heavy with sleep. I felt him shift and get off of the bed as I let my eyes close, a smile playing on my lips. I drifted in and out of sleep until I felt him place a blanket over my bottom half and climb into the bed beside me. That was all I remembered before I fell fast asleep, blissed out. 

I woke in the night by hearing the telltale squeak of Hoseok's door, making my eyes open slowly.

"You wanted to see me?" I heard Jin's voice say. Oh fuck. I opened my eyes and turned my head, quickly grabbing the blanket to cover my naked back. I saw his eyes harden as he stared at me and then at Hoseok who sat up in the bed with a grin.

"Yes, I have an important delivery you need to make. The product is on my desk in the briefcase." Hoseok said as I felt my stomach turn.

"That all?" Jin said, his voice monotone as he stood still in the doorway.

"I do believe so, unless you want to kiss your sister goodbye." Hoseok said as I saw Jin's jaw tense.

"No thanks, I'm good." he said, turning around and slamming the door. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, wishing I could disappear, that the bed would open up and swallow me whole. What the fuck was I thinking? I laid there for a while as I turned my face away, feeling tears behind my eyes. It took me a while but I fell back asleep, hoping I wouldn't wake up for a long time. 

When I finally woke up for the day, it was late in the morning and I was alone in his bed. I felt like shit as I slipped out of bed and dressed in my clothes, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach as I remembered the events of last night. It wasn't exactly like I regretted the sex, it felt amazing, but with J-Hope? I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face as I walked from the room, opening the door with that damning squeak. 

"What do you mean, he didn't come back?!" Hoseok yelled from somewhere in the house, making me startle slightly.

"I mean Jin didn't come back from the drop. I called him several times and he isn't picking up, it goes straight to voicemail. Jimin stopped by his apartment and he isn't there." Taehyung said as I felt like throwing up. I walked quickly over to the stairs, rushing down them until I reached where the voices were coming from.

"Jin didn't come back?" I asked softly, as they both turned their attention to me. Hoseok's head dropped back in irritation as he looked me and then back at Taehyung.

"I want you to run traces on his vehicle, find out where he is and send Kook and Joon out to retrieve him. I swear to God if he ran with that money, I will fucking end him myself." Hoseok growled.

"Yes sir." Taehyung said as he turned and left, heading somewhere else in the mansion. Hoseok marched over to me and looked at me with hardened eyes, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You better to pray that he comes back with my money, or you better have gotten a good look at him when he left." Hosoek said through gritted teeth.

"He is loyal to you, no matter how pissed he might get. He wouldn't just run off with your money." I defended, still feeling my heart race. 

"You are staying right the fuck here until he comes back, you hear me?" he said, as I nodded and looked down before he walked off. I heard something crash in the distance as I walked into the living room and sat down, gripping the couch in my hands and trying to concentrate on breathing. What if he was hurt, or in danger? Right now the fight we had felt so stupid, and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him how I loved him. I sat there for several minutes, just trying not to let my imagination run wild, but my thoughts were interrupted by hearing Taehyung's voice call out across the house for Hoseok.

"BOSS!" Taehyung shouted, running through the house.

"What?!" I heard Hoseok yell back, making me swallow hard.

"His car still shows him at the drop site." Taehyung said, making a lump form in my throat. 

"Go send Joon and Kook to check it out. Sounds suspicious." Hoseok said as Taehyung immediately ran off. What happened to my brother, my Jinnie? I felt my breath getting heavier until finally I felt myself losing consciousness. 

____________________  
____________________


	20. Chapter 20

Two days. It has been two whole days and they still hadn't found Jin. Every hour that passed, I felt myself getting antsier and a little more crazed, thinking about something happening to my brother. I was left to wander the mansion alone both days, never getting really any sleep. Hoseok had some clothes brought for me by Yoongi before they all went out looking for Jin. Hoseok was pissed to say the least, and he had been gone as well, leaving me here alone, save for the guards that were posted outside. He simply locked his office and said he would be back. That was the first day, and I had not heard a thing since. Occasionally one of the guys would drop by to pick up some things or drop something off, but with me being alone so much, it only gave me time to worry and drive myself crazier. They thought he had been taken by the gang who he was dropping product off for, but they weren't sure. There were no signs of foul play, save for his phone being left in his car, but he could have just left it there when he went to go drop off the product. I went over everything over and over in my head from the bits and pieces I had heard and couldn't come up with anything else. They had taken my brother, and it would take a miracle to get him back, since we still had nothing. 

"Y/N!" I heard echo through the mansion, making me startle and stand, quickly rushing out to the foyer looking for Yoongi.

"What? Did you find him?!" I asked as he shook his head, making my heart immediately sink.

"No, but I did come to give you an update. If it was my brother, I would want to know every step of the way. They didn't find Jin but Kook and Joon managed to grab two guys from the other gang, Tae and Jimin are interrogating them now." Yoongi said, my heart hammering in my ears. 

"Take me there." I said, as he stepped back, wrinkling his forehead.

"J-Hope said you were to stay here, so no, I can't bring you with me." he said, backing towards the door.

"Yoongi, please! You just said if it was your brother, you would want to know. I need to know where my brother is!" I said, walking toward him and gripping his jacket in my hands. He sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head before nodding and shutting his eyes.

"Fine, but you stick right by me and don't leave my side. If something happens to you, Hope will have my neck, not to mention Jin when we get him back." Yoongi said, turning to open the door. I ran and grabbed my gun off of the table in the living room, slipping it in the thigh holster before running back out to the foyer and out the now open door. I walked quickly to the car that was parked right out front, rushing into the passenger side front door, shutting the door behind me. I buckled up and began rubbing my hands nervously up and down my legs, unable to keep the anxious feeling out of my stomach. 

"You look pretty rough. Have you slept at all?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

"No, not since before." I answered, tapping my fingers on my legs.

"Just sit back and try to relax, we have a little bit of a drive." he said as I nodded and stared out the windshield. He may have said to try to relax, but nothing could make me relax. I stayed tense, either tapping my foot or worrying my hands restlessly. The drive took about thirty minutes, but we eventually pulled up to another almost identical warehouse to the one I was taken and the one I was held in. As the car stopped, I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, rushing toward the warehouse before Yoongi had even gotten out of the car.

"Hey! What did I say? Stay next to me. I am not going to lose my head over you." he gruffed, walking up to me and opening the door. As he did, I was immediately met by the sounds of punches being landed, the sound of skin hitting skin and not in a pleasant way. 

"You know, there are more of us here than there are of you. We won't run out of stamina, and we can keep this up all day and all night until you talk." Jimin said before landing a punch to one of the men tied to a chair.

"I could use the workout, keep quiet, see what happens." Jungkook gritted before punching the other guy hard, making his head fall back. He turned and spit out blood, a tooth hitting the concrete as he looked up through swollen eyes.

"We ain't sayin' shit." the other said, as Jimin huffed and grinned punching the guy again. This continued for what felt like an hour, with them getting absolutely nowhere. Just the look on one of their faces, that smirk told me that fucker knew exactly where Jin was. I felt my blood beginning to boil with every passing moment until finally, I snapped. I had enough. I marched over to where they two were being punched and pulled my gun out of the holster, holding up to the one's head.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER?! WHERE IS SEOKJIN?!" I shouted, making sure the safety was off as I pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead. He looked up at me, scowling through all of the blood and sweat on his face, his eyes squinted almost shut from the punches.

"I ain't tellin' you shit." he growled as I smirked and felt an eerie calm settle over me.

"Okay then." I replied, pulling the trigger. Seconds later, blood painted the area behind the man, splattering on me a little as well as the man next to the one I had just killed, his head slumping forward.

"Y/N, what the fuck?!" Taehyung shouted as I held it up to the next guy's forehead. 

"Get her ass!" Yoongi growled.

"I will ask you once and only once. Where, the fuck is Kim Seokjin?" I said through gritted teeth, panting as I saw the man trembling, his eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! He's in an abandoned house, thirty minutes from here. Address is in my phone." he breathed, as I heard one of them moving behind me. I saw Namjoon picking up a phone off of a toolbox and holding it up.

"The other one. Address should still be in texts." the guy grunted as I dug the barrel of the gun into his head. Namjoon picked up the other phone and unlocked it, scrolling through the texts.

"Got it!" Namjoon shouted as I turned my attention back to the man.

"You could be full of shit, how do I know that Jin is there, huh?!" I seethed a he swallowed.

"Lemme call and talk to the guy on guard duty right now. I-I'll prove it. Call the contact who sent that text." the guy said, his voice nervously wobbling.

"You say one thing wrong, I blow your brains out." I said, as Namjoon dialed the phone and put it on speaker, holding it up to the guy.

" _Yo_."

"Hey, you need me to pick up anything before my shift tonight?" the guy said, swallowing hard after.

" _Nah, Im brought some smokes earlier, all good here."_

"How's the maggot?" he asked, making me harden my jaw.

" _Hey maggot, Ace wants to know how you are!"_

I heard something in the background before Jin's voice grunted in the background, making my heart race and a fire burn in me like no other. Namjoon hung up the phone as I stared down at the man, giving him a a grimacing smile.

"Thank you." I said before pulling the trigger, the man slumping over lifeless in front of me.

"Y/N!!! J-Hope is going to kill you! You didn't get permission to kill them!" Jimin shouted as I put the safety on and put the gun back in my holster. I grabbed the phone out of Namjoon's hand and held it up as I walked over in Yoongi's direction.

"You heard him, we have an address, let's go!" I said, walking toward the door.

"No fucking way. We don't move without J-Hope's say so. Besides, you think I'm going to take you there, you are insane." Yoongi said, as I walked over to him and narrowed my eyes. 

"Fine, but I'm going and which would you rather do, let me go on my own, or stop being a bunch of fucking limp dick bitches and come with me to rescue my brother?!" I shouted. I heard a gun cock behind me as I whipped my head around to see Jimin holding a gun up, pointing it in my direction.

"You aren't going anywhere." Taehyung said, his eyes narrowed. 

"I'm not afraid of you, you think you're going to stop me? You'll have to shoot me, and then you get to explain to J-Hope how you killed me without his consent and then explain to my brother how you shot his sister who was only trying to rescue him before he kills you with his bare hands." I said, before turning and walking toward the door, hearing Yoongi growl.

"Fine. Jungkook, Namjoon with me. Jimin, Tae report to J-Hope and meet us there." Yoongi instructed as I heard everyone move. Yoongi came rushing out in front of me and climbed into the driver's side before I huffed and climbed in the back behind him. Namjoon climbed in the back passenger side as Jungkook climbed up front, slamming their doors. I handed the phone up to Yoongi as Jungkook sighed and looked back at me before shaking his head.

"You better pray that J-Hope isn't in a bad mood when he sees you, or you better be on your knees begging forgiveness for that little stunt in there." he said as Yoongi put the address in the GPS. 

"I got us results, didn't I?" I said, gripping the seat, still feeling anger coursing through me.

"We have a code here, and we don't kill without his permission for a reason, unless it is a plain firefight. Results or not, you broke that code and there will be hell to pay." Jungkook replied, as I grit my teeth. At this moment, I didn't care what the consequences were, I just wanted my brother back. I found myself biting my lip hard, and gripping the fabric of my dress, anxious to get to my brother. At one point, I felt Namjoon grip my hand and squeeze it, but I didn't have the heart to look at him. I didn't want to see anyone right now, only Jin. It felt like we drove forever, and in truth, we did drive a while. The city began to turn into woods, but eventually Yoongi began to slow down, pulling off of the edge of the road.

"Alright, according to the GPS, the place is right off of this little dirt road to the right. Car stays here and we scout ahead, because we have no fucking idea what we are about to walk in to." Yoongi instructed. As we all got out of the car, I saw all of the guys pulling their guns out, making me automatically reach for mine. They began walking up the side of the road, hugging the tree line as close as possible. I stayed close to Namjoon's back as we traveled up the dirt road, everyone tense, guns up and pointed in almost every direction. We moved as quietly as possible, but even the sounds of our footsteps sounded like thunder to me.. As the road bent around to the left, we began to see a clearing and a little run down house that looks like it hadn't been lived in, in many years. Some of the windows were broken, but black cloth was tacked up inside, blocking our view. There was one man with a gun at the doorway and another on the side of the house, smoking a cigarette.

"Alright, two on the guy in front, two on the guy on the side." Yoongi whispered before we quickly began to move.

"HANDS UP!" Namjoon shouted as both men jerked in our direction. The one on the front of the building reached for his gun and Jungkook shot him quickly, making him crumple to the ground. The other on the side grabbed all of the guys attention, shouting at him to keep his hands up. Suddenly the front door busted open, a man holding a gun up in our direction walking through. I didn't think, I just shot, watching the man go down, right next to the other one. 

"Are there any more of you fuckers?" Jungkook growled as he got over to the other guy who stood there in shock with his arms up.

"N-No, just the guy tied up inside. Please, please don't kill me." he said, getting to his knees, keeping his arms up.

"Get up you idiot." Jungkook grumbled, grabbing the man and yanking him back up. He searched the man and pulled his gun off of him before wrenching his arm behind his back and walking us toward the door. I rushed toward the door as Yoongi grabbed, me by my arm, holding me back.

"No, you don't go in first." he said in a stern voice before yanking me back and going in front of me. He opened the door quickly, he and Namjoon going in and sweeping left to right, Jungkook standing outside with the guy as I followed them inside. 

"Jin!" I heard Namjoon shout as I immediately ran in the direction he went, before stopping dead in my tracks. There was Jin, tied to a chair, handcuffs on his wrists, ropes digging into his skin as his head hung low. One eye was swollen shut, all black and blue, a cut underneath it with dried blood sticking to it, his lips chapped and dry. 

"Oh my God, Jin!" I said, immediately running over to him and squatting down in front of him, putting my hand on his unhurt cheek.

"Where are the keys for the cuffs?" Jungkook asked as he wrenched the guys arm more until I heard a pop.

"AHHHHH! On one of the g-guys you killed!" he hollered.

"I'll go get them." Namjoon said as I held back tears.

"Someone cut him loose!" I shouted as I saw his eye barely open. He looked at me for a split second before it shut again, making me sob. Yoongi moved behind him and began to cut the ropes that were holding Jin in place, making his unconscious body begin to slump forward more. I got on my knees and leaned him against me, holding onto his back as Yoongi cut his legs free. 

"Got the keys!" I heard Namjoon shout as he rushed back in, leaning down behind Jin and working on his cuffs. As soon as he was freed, he slumped completely forward as I let him lean on me and Yoongi helped lower him to the floor. I sat on the floor and put his head in my lap, sniffling as I rubbed over his head. I could see the cut marks on his wrists from where the cuffs held him, he wreaked of body odor and urine, making me let out a little sob as I ran my hand through his sweaty hair, wiping my tears off of my face before they could fall on him.

"We're here Jinnie. I've got you." I whispered, holding his face. Namjoon yanked the chair away and Jungkook slammed the guy he was holding down into it. Namjoon reached for the cuffs and cuffed the man to the chair as he whimpered. Yoongi began walking off into the house as I continued to hold Jin. 

"I'll call the boss, let him know." Namjoon said as he walked out of the room. Yoongi came walking back a moment later with a sealed water bottle, opening it up and handing it to me with a stern look on his face. I poured a little water onto his chapped lips, then a little over his hair, letting it cool his sweaty head. I could feel the water pooling in my lap as I looked down at him. His eye creaked open again as I gasped and held his cheek.

"Jinnie, I'm here. Here, try and drink something." I said as he blinked once. I wondered if he was even coherent, but then I saw him slowly part his lips and hold them open slightly, making me let out a happy sob. I poured a tiny dribble of water into his mouth a he swallowed a little, coughing before softly smacking his lips and closing his eyes again. 

"He's almost here." Namjoon said, walking back in as he put his phone in his pocket. 

"We need to get him to the clinic so I can treat him." I said, looking up at them as they stood there.

"We wait for Hope. We've already broken countless rules today, and he can wait five more minutes." Yoongi said as I had to bite my tongue. I washed a little water over the cut on his cheek, as I took the bottom of my dress and dabbed at the cut, trying to get the dried blood off of it. Within a few minutes I heard the sound of a couple of car doors shutting from outside, followed by footsteps. Jimin and Taehyung came into view and began stepping back a few steps before Hoseok walked in looking around, landing on myself and Jin.

"My my, what a mess you've made doll." he said, walking over to stand right by where I was sitting. I looked up at him, feeling nothing but relief at having Jin again that I could do nothing but smile at him, beginning to laugh slightly.

"I don't care what happens to me. Do what you need to to punish me however you like." I said, a he cocked his head, a smirk coming over his face.

"We'll talk about that later. Jimin, Tae, Kook, take this piece of shit to the warehouse. The one we just came from since it's already a fucking mess. Yoongi, Namjoon, drive Jin to the clinic. Doll, you're with me." he said as Yoongi and Namjoon began to walk over and help pick Jin up. 

"NO! I am not leaving him again!" I shouted, standing up as they removed Jin from my lap. Hoseok looked me up and down for a moment before stepping closer to me, his face in mine.

"You are lucky that all I am doing right now, is having you ride with me to the clinic to treat your brother. I will deal with your disrespect and insolence later. Right now, you're with me." he growled, grabbing my arm. I had to struggle to keep my mouth shut as he pulled me along through the building, before walking me over to his car and opening the door, almost pushing me inside. 

As we drove back to the city, it was silent the entire way, and I didn't know if it was worse than his usual smart assed remarks. All I knew was, I had my Jin back, and that was what mattered.

_____________________________  
_____________________________


	21. Chapter 21

The silence in the car was deafening. It was like when you got in trouble with your parents when you were little and you knew punishment was coming, but they made you wait. Of course, your parents weren't killers, but it was the same sick feeling of dread in my stomach. I felt shock as we passed by the road for the mansion and kept going, wondering where on earth he was taking us. I half expected to be made an example of for breaking the rules, but Jin was safe and that was all I cared about. The shock grew even further when several minutes later, he pulled into the apartment parking garage, making my eyes widen.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he pulled into a parking spot up front and shut the car off.

"You are our medic, are you not? Your attention is needed on your brother. The score I have to settle with you can wait." he said as he opened the door. I was secretly thankful that he was going to let me treat Jin and make sure he was really okay. We both walked into the lobby, the security guard bowing to us as Hoseok nodded and led us to the elevator. As we got into the elevator and the door shut, he looked at me and smirked before looking back at the doors.

"I like that look on you, doll. Very hot." he said as I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. I looked down at myself to see blood freckling my skin and my dress, making me nod slightly and look at the doors, feeling my heart begin to pound. As the doors opened up on our floor, I walked ahead of Hoseok, rushing to get to the clinic. I quickly punched in the code and opened the door to see Yoongi standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Which room?" I asked, as he pointed to the first room. I rushed into the room to see both Namjoon and Jungkook leaning on the far wall, as Jin was laid out on the exam table, his eye slightly open.

"Oh my God, you're awake!" I shouted as I rushed over to his side, gripping his hand as he looked at me.

"Yeah, he woke up on the way over." Namjoon said, making me choke back a sob as I gripped his hands.

"Alright, let me look at you." I said as he squeezed my hand and opened his mouth slightly.

"Just...stay." he said, making me sniffle and squeeze his hands tighter.

"Jinnie, I need to assess your wounds and treat you. At least let me get an IV started, you look extremely dehydrated." I said as he released my hand in understanding. I rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of fluid and an IV kit before placing it on the table beside him. I tied off his arm and had to really feel around for a vein for a moment before finding a good one and sticking into his arm. Thankfully I got it on the first try and hung the bag of fluids to start getting him hydrated. Hoseok came in to stand against the back wall with Namjoon and Jungkook, watching me as I shakily grabbed the pair of scissors off of the little table.

"Jin, I'm cutting your clothes off. I need to check you for wounds." I said as he nodded slightly. I began cutting away at his shirt, letting the tatters of fabric fall on each side of him. I gasped as I saw slashes on several parts of his chest with dried, crusted blood, as well as a large bruise over the right side of his ribcage.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked as I looked up at him, his head barely nodding. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some medication, before extracting a generous dose and shooting it into his IV, his eyes almost immediately getting droopy. 

"Stay with me, alright? You can sleep soon, but I need you to stay with me." I said, patting his hand as is good eye creaked open. I started getting disinfectant and cleaning the visible wounds, none of them really looking deep enough to need stitches thankfully. I concentrated on cleaning the wounds and dressing them to keep them clear of infection. I also decided to start him on a round of antibiotics since I didn't know how clean the cuffs were, or what they cut him with. 

"You may have some bruised or cracked ribs, but there is no way to tell unless I take you for an x-ray. Jin this may be uncomfortable but I'm going to cut you out of all your clothes now and cover you with a sheet because I need to check you and get you out of these dirty clothes." I said as he looked at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Let...let me do that. I know you are his sister and everything, but it will give him some sense of dignity to not have his sister see him completely exposed." Namjoon offered a I looked at him and gave him a slight nod. I handed him the scissors and stepped away from the table, turning my back to afford him some privacy. I looked to see Hoseok staring me down, his eyes intense.

"So this is what it is like to see you work, doll." he said, cocking his head to the side as I wiped my eyes before nodding.

"I have to be thorough." I said, sniffling as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, now that I know one of my top men isn't going to bite the big one, I am going to take my leave to oversee the proceedings at the warehouse. Joon, Kook, stay here until she doesn't need your help anymore then report back to the mansion. Yoongi, come with me." Hoseok said as he left the room. 

"You're all good." Namjoon said to me as I turned around to see Jin covered with a folded up sheet and blanket. I flipped back the part for his legs, looking them over to see bruising over this thighs and one decent cut, but still not deep enough to require stitches. I immediately took to cleaning it up, making him hiss slightly before licking his lips and opening his good eye a little more.

"I need to check your eye." I said as he nodded again slowly. I began cleaning at his eye, him wincing as I did. 

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, but since I don't have an x-ray here, I have to feel and make sure your bone wasn't broken around your eye. The pain meds should have kicked in a little better by now, so hopefully it won't be too bad. Do you trust me?" I asked as he nodded slightly.

"Always." he whispered, as I felt tears in my eyes. I began feeling around his eye socket, pressing my fingers down as lightly as possible to make sure it hadn't been broken severely and would compromise his eye. Luckily, nothing felt broken, making me let out a shaky sigh in relief.

"I hate to say this, seeing as you are sitting here in a lot of pain and weak, but we got lucky. It looks like you are just pretty bruised up and have some minor cuts. I will just make sure to keep disinfecting them and keep them clean until they heal. I will put a cold compress on your eye to help with the swelling. Since we have established that you are mainly okay, I want you to get some sleep. Guys, can you please help move him to the bed so he can get settled? I am going to run across the hall and get him some boxers at least." I said as they nodded. I left the room and then the clinic, going into our apartment. I grabbed some boxers from his dresser and some lip balm for his chapped lips before looking at myself in the mirror for a moment. I could see the blood spatter, making me let out a deep breath before walking back across the hall to the clinic. I walked back in and tossed the boxers to Namjoon before turning back around. 

"Do you need us any more after this? We still have to go clean up your fucking mess." Jungkook said as I rolled my eyes.

"Do not test me tonight, asshole. No, you are not needed anymore." I said as he walked by me and out of the door. 

"He's dressed." Namjoon said quietly as I turned back around. 

"Are you pissed at me too?" I asked, looking at him as he sighed.

"No. I don't blame you for what you did. You probably saved Jin's life because who knows how much longer they would have kept him alive. But there are always consequences. I am just....worried for you." he said as he gave me a sad smile before walking out of the door.

"Namjoon!" I called making him turn around before heading out of the door.

"Thank you." I said as he nodded and walked out of the clinic, shutting the door behind him. I made sure that Jin was covered and shut off the bright light, leaving just a lamp on as I walked around to his side and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.

"I know we need to talk, but not now. I am going to leave my gun on the nightstand, just in case while I go take a shower and get cleaned up. I will be back as soon as I am done though, okay?" I said as he nodded slightly as I made sure his IV was hung up on the hook on the wall.

"Love you...kiddo." he said in a hoarse voice, making me look at him with a sad smile.

"I love you too Jinnie. Get some rest, I'll be back." I said softly.

As I stripped myself of my clothes and showered, the events of the past few days replayed in my head, making me shiver. I scrubbed my skin thoroughly before getting out of the shower and putting on some clean pajamas. When I walked back across the hall and into the clinic, I heard Jin's soft snores, making me feel at ease that he was getting some rest. I climbed into the far side of the bed and laid on my side, facing him. As I watched him sleep, I realized how stupid our fight was. Yes, I was justified in being angry at him for reacting the way he did, but not to the extent I was. I laid there just watching him sleep and eventually let it lull me to sleep, feeling exhausted after the day's events.

I awoke the next morning to feel Jin stirring slightly, making me suck in a quick breath and sit up.

"Jinnie, are you okay?" I asked as he looked at me through his one good eye, his other one slightly less swollen after I changed the cold compress over it in the middle of the night.

"I gotta pee." he said, making me chuckle.

"Do you need help getting up or do you want me to bring you something to pee into? Don't be too proud." I said as he looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I want to get up. You could take the IV out for me though." he said as I slipped out of the bed. I walked around and slowly took the IV out, putting a piece of cotton and medical tape over his arm. 

"Here, let me help you okay?" I asked as he nodded. I helped him get to his feet as he began walking slowly, not really leaning on me at all.

"I think I've got it, I'm just really fucking sore." he said, as I nodded and left him to make his way to the bathroom. 

"I'll give you another dose of pain meds when you get out." I said as he shut the bathroom door. I prepped the shot as I heard him relieving himself and got rid of all of the empty fluid bag and IV. As he came back out, I directed him to get back into bed, and he did so without a fuss. 

"Here, this will help you feel better." I said as I injected him, making him wince for a second. 

"Thank you." he said as he rested back against the pillows.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I asked as he shook his head and relaxed.

"Not right now." he said, making me nod. 

"So...can I talk to you?" I asked making him take a soft breath. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." he answered as I swallowed.

"So, first off...I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for getting so angry at you." I said, my voice already wavering a little as he looked at me with a sadness in his eye.

"No, no I was a dick to you, and I'm the one who is sorry. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. While I don't agree with them and they scare the fuck out of me more than you could possibly know, it is your choice and I have to respect that. I'm sorry kiddo." he said, as I let out a sob.

"Jin, I was so worried. When they said they couldn't find you, I felt like I lost my mind." I said, wiping tears away as I saw his eye turn watery.

"I heard what you did to get to me. I'm so sorry you even had to do that." he said, his voice cracking as I shook my head.

"That's the thing...I didn't care. When I killed those men, I didn't even think twice. I just wanted you home." I said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You're...Jesus kiddo. We'll worry about it later. Right now, just...thank you for saving me." he said, as I slipped beside him and snuggled up to him gently. After that, no words were spoken. We simply sat there, hugging and relishing the fact that we were both still alive, together and safe.

___________________  
___________________


	22. Chapter 22

"Well that is a first." Jin said, wrinkling up his forehead as he looked at his phone.

"What is?" I asked as I continued cooking lunch.

"Hoseok just texted me and said he is giving you and I both a couple of days off to recover." he said, as I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Really?! Well you definitely need it, but me too? I was half expecting to have me chained to his ankle." I said, shaking my head as I continued to stir the food.

"Yeah, same actually. As I said, you never know with him." he replied as he stood there, watching me cook.

"I know it is killing you not to be the one doing the cooking, but Jin, go sit down please. You need to rest!" I said, trying to shoo him out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright I'm going." he said, turning around and walking out to the living room. I couldn't help but think that something further was going to happen, but I didn't dwell on it as I finished up lunch and brought some to Jin.

"This is really good, kiddo." he said, smiling at me softly.

"I learned from the best." I replied, making his smile widen.

"That you did. I'm sorry again, for being such an ass to you." he said, staring down at his food, his voice taking on a sad tone.

"It's okay Jinnie. I understand why you reacted the way you did. But you may not understand why I acted the way I did." I said quietly as he continued to stare at his food.

"No, but you don't owe me that. You can do whatever you want, and you don't have to explain it to me." he said, pushing his food around.

"I know, but still. I...I can't explain it myself really. He is so fucking confusing. Like I know he isn't all bad. He shows kindness to his men sometimes and you saw the way he was with his niece. Someone purely bad couldn't be that way." I said, as Jin placed his plate on the coffee table as he looked at me with tears in his eyes, shocking the hell out of me.

"Jin...what..." I started as he put his hand up and closed his eyes, putting his head down for a moment.

"I know what you are meaning by what you are saying, but please listen to me when I say this. He isn't going to change. The twisted person you see before you is who he really is. He has been like this as long as I have known him. You are such a good person, and the reason it upset me so much, was because I don't want you to get hurt in any way. He will always use you to his benefit, and if one day you aren't beneficial anymore, he will toss you aside. I know he will get in your head, it is only a matter of time, and I can't bear to think of him breaking you." he said, his voice cracking at the end as one tear spilled out of his good eye as he looked at me. I hadn't seen Jin cry in such a long time, I couldn't even remember the last time. I stared at him for a brief moment before bringing my hand up to his cheek and wiping his tear away.

"I am so sorry I worried you. If you want the absolute and full truth, I can feel myself changing already. You warned me I would become more numb and this lifestyle would change who I was, and I can feel it. It's like my mind is constantly at war with itself. I know what I am supposed to do, the right thing, the good thing. But the other half of me feels a hollow spot where my conscience is supposed to be, telling me I'm doing something wrong. It's quiet." I said as he sniffled and looked at me sadly.

"That is just the beginning. It only gets worse as time goes on. At least you still have a dilemma going on in your head. Mine? He tells me to kill someone, I pull out my gun, pull the trigger and don't even give it a second thought. You will get that way too, and it kills me. I didn't want this for you." he said, letting out a shaky sigh after.

"I know you didn't but I don't want you to feel sorry for me or feel bad for the situation. I'm in this thing for life, just like you now. We can never get out, and it's like the saying goes, it's better to be at the right hand of the devil than in this path." I said as he took a deep breath, nodded and winced.

"Ow, maybe no deep breaths right now." he grunted as he leaned back on the couch more.

"Okay enough serious talk. Finish up your lunch and I will give you another dose of pain meds. They will probably make you tired but you need to take this opportunity to rest up and heal." I said as he nodded and picked up his plate. I got up off of the couch and walked to the bedroom where I had brought some stuff to treat him. I measured out a dose before walking back in the living room to see him eating heartily, making me smile softly. I hated that we were where we were at right now, but I did feel at peace now that he and I were on good terms again. 

Once he finished eating, I administered the medicine and within a short time, Jin was yawning and nodding off on the couch, making me chuckle.

"Go lay down for a bit, Jinnie, you need your rest." I said as he nodded, and yawned again.

"Yeah, I think a nap is in order. Don't let me sleep all day." he said as he stood and began to walk to his room.

"Get some sleep." I chuckled, knowing full well I wasn't going to wake him and let him do exactly that and sleep the rest of the day. I put on some mind numbing television and decided to paint my toenails for something to do for myself. After I finished that, I cleaned up the kitchen, did a load of laundry and found myself feeling very lost with nothing to do since the everything had been such a whirlwind since I came to Seoul. I wasn't able to feel that peace last forever, however, as a knock on the door, drew me from my tranquility. I rushed over to Jin's door to make sure it was shut and grabbed my gun off of my nightstand before running back over to the door. As I looked through the peephole, my eyes widened as I began unlocking the door and stepped back.

"Thought you weren't going to open the door for me, doll." Hoseok said as he walked in, making me feel my nerves go all on edge. 

"I was just...uh being prepared." I said, putting my gun down on the table near the door.

"God that is so hot. I love what you are becoming." he smirked, making me resist rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he stopped walking and looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Despite what you may think of me, I am not an unfeeling monster. I know Jin went through some rough shit, as did you, so I was coming to see how he was faring." he said as I actually felt myself wincing at his words.

"I don't think.....anyway Jin is doing okay, just really sore. He is sleeping it off right now, I just gave him some medication." I said as Hoseok hummed.

"That's good to hear, he is invaluable quite honestly. Replaceable, yes everyone is, but I actually value your brother's spirit, work ethic and intuition." he replied, startling me even more.

"Look, can I just ask you to punish me already? I don't want to wait forever until I am finally relaxed just to have it dropped on me suddenly." I replied, making him look at me with the only thing I could say was surprise. 

"I don't think I've ever met someone so eager for punishment. Alright then, why don't you lead me to your room?" he asked, making me worry but nod in understanding. I started walking off in the direction of my room, hearing him follow right behind me. As I opened my door and walked in, I heard the door shut behind me, making me turn around. 

"I want you to lay on the bed comfortably." he said as I swallowed and nodded. I walked over to my bed and laid on it, on my back, placing my hands folded on my stomach. I watched him intently as he stared me down, not moving his eyes from me as he peeled his jacket off and began walking slowly around to the other side of the bed. He began loosening and pulling off his tie as he came up to the bed and climbing into it, scooting up flush to me. I bit my lip as I patiently waited for something to happen, feeling more nervous with every passing moment. 

"You know, I made sure to let Kook...Joon...Yoongi...Jimin....Tae....let 'em all know that I was coming to deal with you and your...outburst. They all know I am here to render punishment." he said, his finger slowly trailing over my arm as he got closer to my ear, almost whispering those words.

"I knew it was coming. I would still do again." I said, making him flatten his hand on my chest and slowly working it up to my neck. This was it, he was going to choke me in my own bed with Jin sleeping in the next room.

"I know you would, and do you know how incredibly fucking hot I find that?" he asked, his hand still flat on my upper chest, right below my neck.

"What?" I asked, making him let out a harsh breath.

"Just what I said. It is so...fucking...hot. I'll have you know, when I saw what you were responsible for, it made me hard, doll." he growled, his hand now at the base of my neck as he pushed into me more. I was afraid to move at this point, not really sure where he was going.

"You see, I only told the men I was coming here to deal with you for breaking the rules. In reality...I want to reward you. Why on earth would I want to squash that kind of rabid hunger?" he breathed, making me tremble.

"You're not mad?" I almost whispered.

"No, I'm not mad. You are flourishing, and that is a beautiful thing." he said, as he kissed up my neck. I felt him suck on it slightly, making me almost whimper.

"You made me proud." he whispered into my ear as he began rubbing his hands up and down my body.

"J-Hope." I whimpered, making him chuckle as he climbed on top of me, his face now in mine as I rested my hands by my sides. I could feel his arousal pressing right against me as he began kissing me deeply, his tongue delving inside my mouth. He let out a deep, gravely moan into the kiss, my insides clenching at the feeling of him invading my mouth.

"You are the future, I can see it. I can see it so clearly. My empire continuing to grow, you by my side, your brother by my side." he grunted as he began grinding into me, making me gasp and grip at his hips, moving mine up into his.

"Fuck, you shouldn't make me feel this way. But it's too late now, you are in my head. You've begun to seep into my very being." he breathed, grinding harder as I whimpered and pulled at him feeling my pussy quiver.

"Mmmnnn keep going." I whimpered as he pressed his hardon into me harder, grinding even faster.

"You want me to fuck you, hmmm?" he asked, as I nodded, feeling desperate for it at this point. He quickly pushed up and got to his knees, fumbling with his pants as I undid mine, lifting my hips and sliding them down as far as they could go. He pulled his wallet out of his pants and pulled the condom out of it as I reached for his boxers and pulled them down enough to release his erection. I stroked it with my hand, making him groan as he quickly ripped it open and rolled it down, breathing heavily. He leaned over me and angled in, slipping in quickly, rushed and heated. I gasped and breathed hard as he slipped into me and immediately began fucking me hard and fast. I needed release, and I knew it wouldn't take long with how he was fucking me.

"You...I'm going to make you my queen." he growled as he gripped my shoulders and thrusted faster. I let out a full blown moan, leaning my head into the pillow more as he went really hard.

"Fuck, Hope!" I moaned, the friction making me throb, the pressure right where I needed it.

"What is my name, doll?" he growled, moving with more consistent rhythm, as I felt a quick climax beginning to build, making me surprise even further. I never came this fast before in my life.

"J-Hope!" I moaned, moving as well as I could against him. He put both arms outside my arms and pushed up, still thrusting into me, breathing heavily.

"No...fuck...y/n, what is my name?" He grunted, moving ridiculously fast.

"Hoseok!" I moaned, feeling my pussy tighten and the burn begin to spread, my toes tingling as I felt myself almost tipping over into euphoria.

"Mmmmm yes!!!" he moaned, making me gasp and grip at his shoulders, digging my fingernails into him as he growled, staring down at me.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" I warned, my mouth dropping open. 

"Cum now, my queen." he breathed, as I broke into an intense orgasm, my body shaking as he thrusted hard through it. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from moaning loudly, not wanting to alert Jin of what was going on in here.

"Goddamn it you are so fucking tight! Gonna make me cum." he growled again as he thrusted a few more times before his eyes rolled back in his head and I felt him throbbing inside me, his legs spasming as he trembled against me. I panted as he rested his hips flush against me, staring down at me with his now slightly sweaty hair hanging into his eyes.

"Punishment enough for you?"

_____________________  
_____________________


	23. Chapter 23

Hoseok wound up sticking around a little bit longer once we had both dressed again and sat around as he waited for Jin to wake up. Once he did, he startled greatly, stepping back a bit as he looked at Hoseok with shock.

"What are you doing here? Am I needed for something?" Jin asked as he stood warily in the entrance of the living room.

"Why do you assume doom and gloom when you see me? Have I not taken care of you over the years, Seokjin?" he asked, leaning over and standing up.

"You have, sorry I just...I always assume you need me for something." he said quietly. Hoseok walked over to him and clapped his hand on his shoulder, staring directly at him.

"You're truly alright though? No permanent damage?" Hoseok asked as he looked Jin over.

"I think I will be fine." Jin replied, looking at Hoseok as he clapped his shoulder again and dropped his arm.

"I hate to break up this chummy moment, but it's time to change your bandages Jin so move your ass." I said, walking toward them.

"Listen to her, trying to boss me around." Hoseok said, looking at Jin and then back at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she can be pretty bossy." Jin said, as I faked a shocked look on my face.

"I am bossy when I'm in charge of making sure you are well. Now hush and stand there and let me change out your bandages." I said as I walked past him and into the other room to grab the dressings and ointment before walking back out to see Hoseok sitting there with a smirk still on his face.

"I think I kinda like when she's bossy." Hoseok grinned as I rolled my eyes and unbandaging Jin.

"Okay, I'm trying to turn a blind eye to the fact that you guys are clearly fucking, but can we not discuss your sex life in front of me please?" Jin said, making me cough and Hoseok chuckle.

"Please Jin, you're the one with the dirty mind here." Hoseok replied as I finished removing his bandages. I began slathering the ointment onto him before rebandaging him as Hoseok watched my every move.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked as he shook his head, and turned to face me.

"Not bad enough to get horse tranquilizers again. Maybe before it's time for bed so I can get comfortable, but no I'm fine." he replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"So, I will get Namjoon to handle a job I was going to assign you tomorrow, and you take the break, it's well needed, apparently. I will give you a couple of days to heal up, and then I have a large job for all of us." Hoseok said as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"All of us...including..." Jin trailed off, looking at me.

"Of course. She is a part of this now, and I have great plans for her." Hoseok said as he walked toward the door, staring at me with a grin. Within a few more steps, he was gone, out the door. He was gone for a whole ten seconds before Jin was looking at me with that look on his face.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"He really does have it out for you, doesn't he?" he asked, making me feel a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, he really does. I don't know why." I said as he sighed.

"I will honestly always doubt his every intention. I have a feeling he is doing it to get to me, but I don't know why." he said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you don't think I'm interesting enough on my own?" I asked as he scoffed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." he said, shoving my shoulder as I giggled.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you." I replied as he smiled slightly.

"Just...please be careful. You know I am only looking out for you, right?" he said as I nodded and sighed.

"Yes, you have always been looking out for me. I understand, and I am grateful that you do. I don't know how I would have made it this far without you." I replied as he gave me a soft smile.

"I think my eye is beginning to open up a little. I can see a sliver of light through it." he said, making me smile.

"Good, that is a relief." I said quietly, actually feeling a lot more relief than I was letting on. I had no idea what those men actually did to him, and I wasn't about to ask. I didn't want him to have to relive any of it, leaving it up to him if he actually did open up about what happened.

"Jin, has this ever happened to you before?" I asked softly as he turned to look at me.

"You mean getting the shit beat out of me and held hostage for a few days with no food or water, sitting in my own urine? Nah." he replied, making me swallow.

"I'm sorry, I wish like hell it would have been me instead of you." I said as he looked at me almost angry.

"I don't ever, EVER want to hear you say anything like that ever again. I would sooner die than something happen to you. I am a grown man, I am strong, I will be fine. You are one of the only precious things still in my life, and I am afraid, so so afraid that..." he choked up, making a lump form in my throat.

"I'm still your little sister, Jinnie. No matter what happens in this life, no matter how things might change, I will still be your sister first. Always." I said as he nodded and squeezed his eye shut and letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, I uh...damn it must be the meds making me like this." he said, sniffling and wiping his eye.

"It's okay to have emotion. Just because you are some big tough guy doesn't mean you aren't allowed to feel things anymore. Never forget that." I replied as he let out an almost bitter laugh.

"Since you have come here, I've experienced more emotion than I have in years. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I will take it if it means we get to be like we used to." he replied, making my heart swell.

"I know this lifestyle is changing me, I can feel it already. I am almost positive it will only get worse, but I will still always first and foremost be your sister." I responded as he let out another shaky breath and nodded.

"I...I don't agree with you sleeping with Hoseok. I don't like it, and I think it is reckless and foolish, but again, this is your life and I won't tell you what to do." he said as I gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I replied as he nodded.

"So um, can you at least tell me this much; is he at least kind to you?" he asked as I swallowed.

"He isn't hurting me if that is what you are getting at." I replied, making him nod.

"That's good enough for me." he said with a soft smile.

"Alright, enough about all of this. What do you say we order some pizza and drink a few beers and relax?" I asked as he let out a sigh.

"That actually sounds amazing." he said with a relaxed look on his face. It was good that we were able to clear the air after everything. We kind of did already, but this was much better. I felt more at peace now, and I could only hope we could stay like this.

*****

The week went on and Jin was getting better every day. His eye was fully open now although it was still colored with bruises. We really were able to spend several days relaxing, not being called in for anything, but all of that was going to change today. Hoseok let us know early on that we would be needed for the job. He wouldn't give us too many details until we were all together, but I was told to dress much like I did last time. I dressed in another dress that was a little more low cut and had a high slit, along with my thigh holster and my gun. Jin dressed in one of his suits, a chest holster and his gun tucked safely inside. As we drove to the mansion, there was a heavy silence hanging in the car.

"I will protect you, so please don't worry." Jin said as I let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm not worried. Between you and Hoseok and the rest of the guys, I'm really not afraid." I replied as Jin's face turned a little more serious.

"Still best to be cautious." he replied making me laugh.

"So should I not worry or be cautious?" I asked, as he shook his head, pulling into the mansion.

"Both." he replied as I laughed again. I know I should have been more worried, especially given what had just happened to him, but I really wasn't. As we pulled in and got out of the car, Namjoon was getting out of his car as well.

"Ay Jin, looking good. Healing up nicely." he said as Jin gave him a sarcastic look.

"I look like shit, but thanks anyway." Jin replied, making Namjoon chuckle.

"You know you could never look like shit." Namjoon responded as I smiled.

"Yep, my brother is handsome." I retorted, making Namjoon laugh.

"Alright alright, let's not keep them waiting any longer than we have to." Jin said as he opened the mansion door.

"It's about time you guys got here. J-Hope is waiting in his office." Taehyung said as we headed toward the stairs.

As we walked into Hoseok's office, the atmosphere was tense, him sitting behind his desk as he wiped his gun off with a cloth before sitting it on the desk.

"Ah doll, come and join me here, will you?" he asked as I nodded and walked over around behind his desk, standing next to him.

"So does anyone have any idea what is going down today?" Hoseok asked as the room was filled with silence.

"Gotta be something big for you to call us all in here together." Jungkook said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Oh I wouldn't say big, but definitely something you all will want to be present for. Today, my friends, we get revenge." J-Hope replied, a wide toothy smile spreading across his face.

"Revenge?" Yoongi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, revenge. Thanks to Jimin and Taehyung here, we got a lot more information out of one of the men that was holding Jin hostage, namely who's idea it was and who was truly behind it all. Today we have arranged a meeting with the man responsible. He will probably have quite a few underlings with him, but today he will regret his decision. Today with be the last day that man draws breath." he replied as I felt myself tense. I wanted to kill this fucker myself, but I'm sure I wouldn't even be brought in the room.

"J-Hope, if I may...I know you have big plans for my sister, but don't you think this is a little dangerous for her to be going into?" Jin asked.

"She is coming with us. If you remember correctly, it was she that dispatched two of his henchman, and one of them men guarding you. I am pretty sure between all of us, and herself, she will be fine. Besides, my doll belongs at my side." he said, making me feel my heart rate pick up. _His_ doll? I saw Jin tense and shift on his feet, obviously upset, but he said nothing.

"Damn, guess that really means I won't get my hands on you any time soon, huh gorgeous?" Jungkook said as I saw Hoseok give him an almost murderous glare.

"Kook, I like you and you are a loyal man, but don't make me castrate you." Hoseok replied, as the smirk immediately fell off of Jungkook's face and he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir." Jungkook said, making me suppress a laugh. Guess he wouldn't be trying to get in my pants anymore.

"Do we have a game plan?" Jimin asked as Hoseok smiled.

"Of course we have a game plan. We meet under false pretenses and make sure none of them make it out. We both agreed that we would bring only a few men, so I will go in with her, Jimin and Taehyung. Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook will stay outside to watch the exterior to make sure that there isn't anyone additional, and that no one tries to escape. Today we show them that they can't just take one of our men, and get away with it. They will regret the day that they ever fucked with Bangtan." he replied with a smile.

______________  
______________

**(A/N: Ehhh I am not really satisfied with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's kind of blah)**


	24. Chapter 24

We all climbed into three vehicles, everyone packing at least one handgun each, both Tae and Jimin having several knives on them as well. I should be used to this kind of thing given everything I was exposed to recently, however I couldn't help but feel a bit like an action movie, all of us speeding off towards our location. 

"Is there anything I need to do today?" I asked as Hoseok sped through the streets like he was on a racetrack. 

"Just stick by my side, be observant. We are meeting in an old office building that he owns. He thinks he is showing up to talk about what happened with Jin and try to come to an understanding, but as I said before, he dies today." he said as he weaved in and out of traffic. 

I took pause to think about what I was feeling at the moment, and in reality, I couldn't understand it. Ask me a few weeks ago if I would have relished the thought of someone dying, and I would have looked at you like you had lost your mind. But now, thinking about the man who was responsible for my brother's kidnapping and beating, I was secretly delighted that he would get what was coming to him.

"What are you thinking about so seriously over there, doll?" Hoseok asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I can't wait to see that fucker pay." I replied as I saw his eyebrows raise but a smirk come across his face.

"Neither can I, beautiful. Neither can I." he responded with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile as he began speeding incredibly fast, slicing through traffic like it was nothing. The pure speed at which we were going should have terrified me, but it only spiked my adrenaline more, making me almost feel giddy. I rolled the window down about halfway and giggled as I saw Hoseok look at me out of the corner of his eye. The wind whipped in my face, the noise of the gushing air immediately invading the car as pushed my face to the window. I whooped and hooted out of the car window before rolling it up with a giggle. Hoseok actually let out a laugh I had not heard from him yet, very light and silly sounding compared to his normal chuckle as he glanced over at me and shook his head.

"You are a fucking mess and I love it." he said as he stared at the road, grin still on his face.

"I've always been a mess, you just bring out the messier side." I giggled again as he shook his head and continued driving.

"Alright, traffic is going to start thinning out soon, we are nearly there." he said as I stopped being silly and tried to realize the gravity of the situation. He pulled off of one of the main roads within a few moments and traffic almost died completely, leaving the caravan of expensive vehicles we were driving. I noticed how the buildings seemed less used or occupied as we furthered down the road, eventually leading to a large, squared office building with glass doors on one side and tall windows decorating the entire front of the three floor building.

"We are here doll, look alive." he said as he pulled into the parking lot, the two other cars pulling up beside us. There were a few other cars on the far end of the parking lot, but I didn't see any people around, guessing they were scattered around inside the building.

"Alright, Namjoon, take the side entrance and you can also see the back from there. Jin, the front. Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi, I want you on the inside, patrolling to see if there are any straggling men. Tae, you are inside with us. And men, silencers on please. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention when it comes time for taking them out. I want you to take out any men you find on the premises while the meeting takes place." Hoseok instructed as everyone immediately broke into action, taking their designated rolls. Hoseok wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed inside the building. It was very dimly lit, and smelled a bit old and unused as we walked through the abandoned lobby.

"I don't trust the damn elevator, we are taking the stairs. Besides, we need to scope out the stairwell anyway." Hoseok said as Taehyung nodded and walked ahead of us. The metal door to the stairwell creaked as it was opened, Taehyung walking in and looking up before beginning to walk up the stairs. The only sound in the stairwell was the sound of our footsteps echoing off of the concrete walls as we began climbing the stairs after Tae. I had to grab my dress and lift it as I walked to keep from stepping on it as we climbed up the stairs until we reached the third floor. Tae opened the door and looked down the hallway before turning and giving Hoseok a nod. As we walked into the door, there was a man at the end of the hallway, standing there with his arms crossed. I could see a gun sticking out of his waist band as he looked at us with a hardened glare.

"Weapons check. No one goes in with weapons." he said as Hoseok gave him a faux smile, the one that left his eyes cold and calculating.

"Aw, don't trust me my friend? Fine, take it." Hoseok replied as he released my waist and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He opened it up so the man could grab both guns in his chest holster before placing them on the table beside the door. 

"You next." he said, looking at me as I stared at him.

"Where is she gonna hide it, in her cunt? Jesus fucking christ." Hoseok grumbled as the man smirked and walked up to me. He was tall, well over six feet as he looked down at me, looking straight down my cleavage. He placed his hands on the outside of my breasts, caressing them through the dress a little more than necessary as he ran them all around. As he started down my hips I rolled my eyes and looked to Hoseok, who looked like he could tear the man's throat out with his bare hands. As the man reached my hips and began moving towards my center, Hoseok reached out and gripped his wrist tightly, stilling the man's search.

"Those hands move any further south, I will kill you before you can blink." Hoseok gritted as he released the man's wrist. The man huffed and removed his hands before moving on to Taehyung. I looked at Hoseok with a smile, knowing the man didn't get my gun as he removed Taehyung's as well as one of the visible knives. I knew he carried others on his person, but the man seemed satisfied that he found the guns and knife that he could see. He opened the door for us as we walked through and I had to remind myself to remain calm. Remind myself that the man we could see seated behind the desk was responsible for Jin's pain. 

"We know your man took our weapons, but how do we know you don't have them?" Taehyung asked, sauntering up to the man and his two henchman standing behind him.

"Search us if it makes you more comfortable." the man said as he stood from behind the desk and walked over to Tae, his arms out stretched. Taehyung did a far more thorough search of the man than the man outside did of us as he patted the three men down. Once he had finished, he looked at Hoseok and nodded before coming to stand by him. J-Hope walked toward the desk and sat in the chair in front of it as I stood on one side of him and Tae stood on the other.

"Now, down to business. Han, may I ask why you found in necessary to capture and torture one of my men when all he did was come to offer you a deal and make a delivery?" J-Hope asked as he folded his hands and placed them on his lap.

"Simple, your man didn't offer the deal that we had previously discussed. He was short by an entire kilo and the price was more than we initially agreed upon. You think we are going to tuck tail and cower to you just because of your name?" he asked, as I saw J-Hope's jaw tense.

"Oh no, I expect you to do what is required of you not because of my name, but because you know what power that name holds. That I could wipe your entire company out with a snap of my fingers." Hoseok said eerily calmly. 

"I'm sure you are right, however a deal is a deal and you didn't honor your word." the man said, as Hoseok leaned over slightly and stared at the man intensely. From what I had seen of those Hoseok went against, this man should have been getting uncomfortable, if not shitting his pants, but he seemed defiant and stubborn.

"If you seem to think I didn't honor my word, remind me, how much do YOU think we agreed upon?" Hoseok asked uncrossing his legs.

"We agreed upon eight kilos for 170 million won. Yet your man brought us seven kilos for 176 million won. I will not be played a fool." he said, staring Hoseok down.

"Really? That's funny, I don't remember agreeing upon a price so low for eight kilos. Tell me, where is this agreement or deal in writing? I never agreed upon that at all, not in the slightest. And on TOP of you trying to gouge me for more product and stiff me some of MY money, you detained my man, beat him, and the money was never received. So the way I see it, you and your men stole seven kilos from me. You think I won't exact payment?" Hoseok asked, his voice getting more severe with each passing moment.

"You think you shout and you will get your way? You are like a petulant child! Your father always had our respect, but I can clearly see since things fell into your hands, that you cannot be trusted to keep our business dealings." the man said as he pulled a gun from under the desk and stood, pointing it directly at Hoseok. Hoseok sat there, calm and collected as I saw Taehyung tense. I felt my heart pounding, watching him point a gun at Hoseok, my body breaking into a cold sweat, going on pins and needles.

"And you think you can insult not only me, but my organization, my men and walk away? You are making one MASSIVE mistake." Hoseok hollered as the man's grip on the gun tensed.

"You are a foolish man! Even with a a gun pointed in your goddamned face, you still run your mouth. Don't you realize that you are no longer the one with the power here?" the man said as Hoseok turned red. I saw Taehyung moving ever so slightly away from Hoseok as the man shifted the gun to point at Tae.

"Stay right where you are. You think I would let you or your pretty trophy piece go either? You all killed my men, and went back on our arrangement!" he shouted, as my heart hammered in my ears. If something didn't change, we were going to die. 

"Now you are threatening my men, and my queen? You know, I was going to make your death a fast one, but now I think I will let my men use you as a pin cushion before we dispose of you." Hoseok growled as the man turned his gun back to Hoseok.

"EMPTY THREATS! That is all you can do is bark empty threats. I hold the power here, not you. ME!" The man shouted, his voice booming throughout the room. I could only hope that one of the guys in the building would hear his shouts and come before it was too late. I saw Taehyung shift slightly, moving his arms ever so slowly and it hit me what he was doing. 

"It takes a man with a real lack of balls to be making threats with a gun in his hand. Shows what you have to do to convey power." I said, as Hoseok looked up at me and the man turned his gun to me.

"Shut your mouth you whore. Bitches like you should be chained up in a kennel instead of where you are now. However, your boss is a bitch as well, so it is only fitting that you stick together, I suppose." he gritted as he pointed the gun at me. I was hoping to draw is attention so Taehyung could slowly move a little more. That was all it took and out of the corner of my eye I saw Taehyung move his arm at the speed of light, flicking his wrist as blade came flipping out and lodging itself firmly in the neck of one of the men in the back. As the man quickly turned his attention to Taehyung, I grabbed the gun from my holster and shot the man in his gut, making him drop the gun. As the other henchman rushed forward to grab the gun that was dropped, Taehyung flung the next blade, hitting the man in the chest and causing him to stumble against the back wall. I took no chances and turned my gun to the injured henchman, shooting him as well. Taehyung grabbed the dropped gun and ran back to the entrance of the room, slinging the door open and rushing out, gunshots immediately firing into the hallway. He rushed back inside as Hoseok stood up, staring at me with dark eyes. I slipped my gun back into the thigh holster as I panted and stared at Hoseok, emotions rushing through me. I essentially flung myself forward at him, my lips landing against his as I gripped the back of his hair, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He growled into the kiss as I pushed him back seated on the chair, immediately straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He broke this kiss for a moment, looking over to Taehyung with a smirk.

"Detain him, and have Jimin come help you with the bodies." Hoseok commanded as I immediately began kissing him deeply again. He gripped my hips and ran his hand over my exposed thigh, breathing heavily into the kiss as I nipped at his lip and tugged at his hair. I moved against him slightly and felt him hardening under me, my body immediately responding with a grind. He grunted and dug his hands into me harshly, working his hands around to my ass.

"Fuck...my queen." he breathed as I nodded and kissed him again hard moving my body against his. 

"Hoseok..." I breathed as he grinded up into me, his hardness pressing straight against my core, making my body come alive. Jungkook burst in the door as Hoseok broke our kiss to look over at him, lips swollen, eyes blown and heavy, panting. I began kissing on Hoseok's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as I reached my hands between us and began palming him through his pants.

"All taken care of Kook. Help Tae detain him, and wait for further instructions." Hoseok said, his voice breathy and gritty. I began to unbuckle his belt and opened his pants enough to shove my hand down inside, him groaning slightly as I squeezed his erection tightly in my hand.

"I can't wait to get you inside me. When we get back..." I trailed off stroking him as much as his pants would allow as I licked and sucked on his neck.

"Fuck waiting." he growled as he slipped his hands between us and moved my dress to the side, pressing his thumb to my clit through my panties. I heard the man groaning behind us and I didn't even care as I pulled Hoseok's hardened cock out of his pants. I lifted up and moved forward to where I was flush with him before slipping my panties to the side, sinking down on him as I let out harsh breaths. 

"God, Hoseok." I breathed, as I began swirling my hips around, his hands on my ass, helping me move.

"Fuck, my queen you are incredible. You see this Jungkook? This, is mine." he said as he smacked my ass hard, making me moan and drop my head back. 

"I'll uh...make sure Jin doesn't come in." Taehyung said as he walked toward the door.

"I'll help." Jungkook said as Hoseok looked over in his direction.

"Ah ah ah, you stay here. You've been dying to see her like this, haven't you? So look. Look at what is mine." he said as he thrusted his hips up and I began grinding down harder against him. I panted as he smirked up at me, gripping my hair in one hand, his other still settled tightly on my ass.

"Look at him, doll. Look at how filthy he is, watching you intently. But he can't have you can he? And why is that?" he breathed, turning my head to see Jungkook standing against the wall. He licked his lips as he swallowed hard and shifted on his feet, his boner quite obvious in his tight jeans as I moved my hips. 

"Cause I'm yours!" I moaned, my body shuddering once as I felt him throbbing in me, moving my hips faster as my body began to burn with the need to cum.

"That's right, my queen." he grunted as he moved with me. I dropped my head back and moaned, Hoseok immediately attacking my neck and chest as we moved in tandem, me riding him faster and faster. I knew I was getting close, and began panting as I looked down at him, gripping his hair tightly in my hand as I tugged on it, lost in the pleasure.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." he moaned lowly as he moved his hips faster. 

"Oh God....H-Hoseok!" I moaned, my vision turning blurry as I felt my self clenching and spasming around him, my body trembling and shaking as I continued to move. He growled and continued to fuck into me until I felt him still, panting and sucking on my neck as he came, his hands back on my ass, keeping me flush to him.

"Mine....all mine." he breathed as I looked down at him, his stare intense. I leaned in and kissed him deeply, my hands on the sides of his head until I broke the kiss, our lips wet and swollen. As I stood up on shaky legs, he slipped out of me and my panties snapped back into place, just in time to feel him leaking into them, making me lean my head back and sigh. 

"Enjoy the show?" Hoseok asked Jungkook, tucking his cock back into his pants as Jungkook shifted, his face flushed, his cock hard in his pants.

"Thanks boss." Jungkook almost mumbled as Hoseok chuckled.

"Now, if that fucker outside isn't dead, I want you guys to cut his hands off when you take care of him. He touched my queen, and that will never be tolerated." Hoseok said, threading his hands back through his hair as Jungkook nodded and walked towards the door.

"And you doll, you were perfection today. You helped prevent disaster, and you will be rewarded greatly." he said, running his finger down my cheek as I walked up flush to him.

"He was threatening you, disrespecting you, and could have killed you. I couldn't take it, he had to pay. First Jinnie, and now you? That fucker doesn't deserve to breathe another breath." I said as he chuckled and cupped my face before gripping my hair again.

"Well, thanks to your advanced thinking and you not shooting him fatally yet, he will be alive for the men to make sure he dies a very slow, painful death. He will regret the day he ever crossed Bangtan." Hoseok breathed. That's right, he would certainly regret ever touching or threatening anyone I ever cared for.

__________________  
__________________


	25. Chapter 25

"So, I have a surprise for you." Hoseok said as I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Good surprise, or we need Tae and Jimin to clean up after surprise?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"Smartass. A good surprise, come on." he said, beckoning me to follow him. I walked through the quiet mansion. It had been about a week since the take down and the guys had all been busy cleaning up a lot of the now deceased men's crew. When Hoseok said he was going to wipe him and any traces of him from the face of the earth, he wasn't kidding. As we walked out of the front door and followed the pavement around to the side of the mansion where all of his cars were parked, he stood there with a big grin on his face.

"This is your surprise." he said as he pulled me around to be in front of him. He rested his chin on my shoulder, as he ran his hands up and down my arms. We stood in front of a very fancy looking car in a beautiful charcoal gray.

"You...you got me a car?" I asked as he chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"Of course, my queen has to have an appropriate car. How would it look if I let her drive around in some old broken down piece of shit? No, this is a car for you. You are looking at a 2020 Ferrari 812 Superfast. It goes zero to sixty in less than three seconds, and has a lot of power under that sleek hood. You want to take it for a spin?" he asked, removing one of his hands and fishing the keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of me.

"Hell yes! But, you drive first, I like the way you drive." I said, smirking as he chuckled.

"You like how fast I drive, you mean." he replied as he kissed my neck before stepping back from me. I giggled as I walked over to the passenger side, looking at the beautiful sheen on the sleek car in front of me. He unlocked the doors and I was met with an interior as sleek as the outside. Deep, dark, rich colored leather covered the seats, feeling so soft under my skin as I sat down. I buckled my seatbelt as he climbed in and started the car, the purr of the engine, making him raise his eyebrows at me. With quick motions, he backed the car up and drove to the end of the driveway. With speed I almost couldn't fathom, he pulled off quickly, throwing me back into the seat. I rolled my window down, the warm summer air whipping inside as I smiled. Hoseok sped through the streets at breakneck speed, making me let out squeals of enjoyment, especially when he would slow down just enough to whip around a corner. I loved moments like this, being light hearted, carefree, seeing Hoseok as a regular guy.

"You want to try driving?" he asked as I nodded my head and giggled.

"You better hang on tight when I do, cause I am going to give this baby a real test drive." I replied as he let out a laugh.

"I fully believe you will. Don't worry doll, nothing you could do would ever scare me." he replied, making me smile. He slowed down and pulled over in a less populated area so we could get out of the car and switch seats. As we got back into the car, his cell phone rang and I immediately felt my stomach tighten. 

"Hey......are you serious? No I can't just....well yes of course but I am a busy man in not the most reputable line of work. Are you sure I'm the only one that is available?....She did? Damn it. Alright, I am out right now, but will be back to the house shortly. Alright." he said, hanging up.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Yeah, it's fine. Dawon has to go to a business meeting out of town in a not so reputable area, so she wants me to watch Haewon for the day and won't pick her up until she gets back in town tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I love my niece to pieces and love spending time with her, I just worry every time she stays at my place for an extended period of time. Anyone would be stupid to attack me at home, but I don't know. Anyway, best get us back quickly." he said, winking at me. I grinned as I revved the engine once before shifting the car into gear.

"Hang on tight." I said as I almost floored it, throwing is both into the back of our seats. I saw him grip the seat and hold onto the door, making me immediately laugh. I rivaled him in the way I was driving, going fast and how I slipped down the streets like I had been driving them my entire life. As I took one corner particularly fast, basically drifting, he let out a loud and light-hearted laugh, his eyes opened wide.

"Damn y/n, I may use you for a getaway driver if I ever need one." he replied, making me laugh. 

"Deal." I replied as he shook his head. Before another couple of moments had passed, I was already pulling back into the mansion, grins plastered on both of our faces. 

"God, what a rush." I breathed as I put the car in park and turned it off, making him grin.

"Isn't it though? And I thought your brother said you weren't much of a car person." he said as I giggled.

"I'm not exactly a car person. Like, I don't know one car from another, but I can appreciate a nice vehicle." I replied as he nodded and unbuckled.

"I can respect that. You're not leaving, right?" he asked as I smiled. I thought I was going to get out of his hair since he was going to have Haewon, but I shrugged and unbuckled, opening my door.

"And miss a chance to see that adorable niece of yours? Never." I said as he chuckled. We walked back into the mansion slowly, his hands close by mine, brushing it occasionally but never taking it. 

"What do you usually do with your niece when she comes over?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Whatever she wants." he said as I laughed. 

"When did you get back?" Hoseok asked as Yoongi stood in the foyer, letting out a sigh.

"About two minutes ago. I came to report that the other two are taken care of." he replied as Hoseok nodded.

"Good work. Now, I don't want you to go back out, you need to stay here and keep an eye on things, Dawon is on her way." I replied as Yoongi nodded.

"Alright boss." he said, as Hoseok walked past him and began going upstairs.

"Make yourself comfortable doll, I'm going to get changed." he said as I nodded.

"Did you like the car?" Yoongi asked me as I grinned.

"I do! It's pretty awesome." I said as he nodded.

"I took him to pick it up. He took a while deciding which one he wanted to get." he replied as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. He really put that much time and effort into it, making me feel special. I guess I really was if he was saying all the things he had been lately. As I walked slowly around the foyer, heading to the kitchen I heard the front door open, making me turn around.

"UNCLE SEOKIE!" Haewon shouted, running into the house.

"Haewon, wait for me. You know you aren't supposed to run into the house like that." Dawon said as she looked at her mother sheepishly. She sighed as she put down the overnight bag and looked at Haewon with her hand on her hip.

"But I excited to see Uncle Seokie. Yoongi hi!" she said, waving at him with large animated movements as Yoongi got a little smile on his face and gave her a stiff wave back.

"Hello little one." he said, making me smile.

"Oh, you here again too! Who are you again?" she asked making me giggle. I squatted down to her level but before I could say anything Hoseok's voice rang from the top of the stairs.

"She's my girlfriend, princess." he said, making my heart leap into my throat, my eyes widen.

"Wait, your what?" Dawon asked as I stood up and gave her an odd smile. 

"I mean I keep calling her my queen, but I figured a girlfriend was a more appropriate title for little ears." he said as Dawon blinked and stared at her brother wide eyed as he met us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uncle Seokie, you has a girlfriend?" he asked as he smiled down at her and softed his hand over her head.

"Yes, princess." he smiled as I felt those butterflies intensify.

"This is the first time you have ever had a girlfriend to my knowledge." Dawon said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah well, given my profession it wasn't exactly wise now was it? But she is deep into it. So much so to where her fast actions helped get us out of danger last week." Hoseok said as she looked at me with widened eyes.

"You...helped my baby brother?" she asked as I felt myself warm in the face at her declaration.

"I didn't really do much." I replied as Hoseok scoffed.

"Your fast acting helped prevent disaster. I was being held up and you eliminated the threat." he said as Dawon put her hand over her mouth. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into her arms and she hugged me tightly against her small frame.

"Thank you. I know you probably didn't choose this life, but thank you." she said as I nodded an patted her back for a moment. 

"Of course." I said as she gave me a small smile.

"Enough of the sappy shit." Hoseok rolled his eyes as Haewon gasped.

"Uncle Seokie, you sayed a bad word!" she said, making him chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sorry, that was bad of me, forgive me princess." he said, as she huffed, making me suppress a giggle.

"Alright my girl, please be good for your Uncle and I will be back first thing in the morning, okay?" Dawon said, as she squatted down and kissed Haewon on the forehead.

"Okay Mommy, I promise. I love you." she said, kissing her mom's cheek.

"I love you too. I'll text you when I'm on my way in the morning. Thank you again." she said, rushing toward the door. As soon as she left, Haewon looked up to Hoseok and then to me with a big grin. 

"OH! I maked you a bracelet!" she said, reaching into her little purse as she pulled out a bracelet much like the one she made Hoseok.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much! It's beautiful!" I said as I put my arm down and let her slip it onto my arm. 

"I maked one for Yoongi too!" she said, running up to him as he sheepishly grinned and put his hand down for her so she could slip it onto his wrist.

"All my ranking men will now be marked by these bracelets." Hoseok mumbled, making me giggle.

"I maked one for Jin and Tae and Jimin and Kookie and Namjoon too! Where they at?" she asked, looking around the foyer of the mansion.

"I'm sure they will be here in a little bit. Now, what does my princess want to do?" he asked as she put her purse down and hummed, looking up toward the ceiling.

"Can we make cupcakes?!" she asked as he laughed.

"If my princess wants to make cupcakes, then we will make cupcakes. I'm sure I can pull up a recipe online." he said, fishing his phone out.

"Hah! I've got you beat. I know a delicious cupcake recipe! Can I help?" I asked as she nodded quickly with a smile.

"Yeah!" she giggled, reaching her hand out for mine. I took it as I stuck my tongue at Hoseok, making him raise his eyebrows up. As soon as we were past him, he slapped my ass quite hard, making me jump slightly and yelp.

"Uncle Seokie!! That not nice!! You not apposed to hit people!" she said, making me snicker.

"She was a bad girl and stuck her tongue out at me." he said as she looked at me.

"That not nice either." she said as I tried not to laugh.

"You're right, I'm sorry Haewon. I shouldn't have done that." I replied as she then looked at Hoseok expectantly. 

"I'm not sorry at all." he said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Shame on you!" she said as she began walking off toward the kitchen.

"Good lord, she is her mother's mini me." he said, as I stifled a giggle. We joined her in the kitchen and spent the next thirty minutes making cupcakes, her more excited with the prospect of getting to frost them and decorate them once they came out of the oven. Before it was over however, we all had little smears of batter on our faces, courtesy of Hoseok. These were the times I was trying to get Jin to see. Someone all bad couldn't be like this, not at all. Even though he might have been hardened in this lifestyle from exposure to it all his life, he was a good man deep down.

__________________  
__________________


	26. Chapter 26

"Uncle Seokie, I finished my dinner." Haewon said as she came walking out of the kitchen.

"Good job! You're mom will be happy to know you ate all your vegetables, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I really did, come see!" she said, grabbing his hand and bringing him to the kitchen as I laughed. 

"Alright, I believe you. That means you get one of the yummy cupcakes we made earlier." he said as I heard her squeal. I walked into the kitchen to see her taking a big bite of cupcake, the pink icing smearing onto her nose and top lip as she chewed.

"Look at you, messy girl." I chuckled as she chewed and smiled, looking at me. 

"It so good! You want one?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"Just a taste of the icing." I said as Hoseok smirked. He swiped his finger in some icing on another cupcake and held his finger out for me, as I had to hold in a laugh. I grabbed his wrist and brought his finger to my mouth, sucking the icing off, tasting the sweet flavoring spreading on my tongue.

"So yummy." Haeweon grinned through a bite as I giggled and released Hoseok's finger, looking back over at her.

"It is, you made perfect cupcakes." I said as she giggled. By time she had eaten the last bite of her cupcake, she had crumbs and icing all around her mouth and a little bit still on the tip of her nose.

"Goodness, I think someone needs a bath." Hoseok said as she wrinkled her forehead.

"You can't give me a bath!" she said, looking at him incredulously.

"Why not? You had a bath last time you stayed the night here." he said as she huffed.

"Cause I am a lady now and you a boy, duh!" she said, making us both laugh.

"Well, I am a lady too. Would you like me to help you with your bath?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, okay!" she smiled as Hoseok stared at me wide eyed.

"The hell?" he mouthed as I had to try to hide a smirk.

"What bathroom do we need to use?" I asked as he shook his head.

"The one in my bedroom. Am I still allowed to read you a bedtime story?" he asked as she giggled.

"Yes please!" she grinned as he chuckled and ruffled her hair. I led her up the stairs to Hoseok's bedroom, her holding my hand and hopping up each stair one at time, singing some children's song I had never heard before.

"You have a pretty voice!" I said as she giggled. 

"Sing with me!" she said as I laughed.

"But I don't know that song." I replied as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Sing a song you know. I wanna hear, pretty please?" she asked as we walked toward Hoseok's room.

"Let me think of one and I will sing for you when I get you in the tub, okay?" I asked as I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Okay, but you better, cause it not nice to lie." she said, making me laugh.

"You're right, it isn't nice to lie." I said as we walked to the adjoining bathroom. I began to fill up the tub as she stripped herself of her clothes, her face still smeared with icing, making me giggle. She climbed into the tub, sitting down before I grabbed some of Hoseok's shampoo and squirted it in, making bubbles immediately begin to form. I let the tub fill up a good bit more before turning the water off and she started playing with the bubbles.

"So where's my song?" she asked, making me laugh. 

"Alright alright, give me a break." I said as she looked at me expectantly.

"But you said..." she trailed off, making me snicker before letting out a sigh. I did NOT sing in front of people, but at least she was a kid.

_"There is no end in sight_   
_Is there a way out?_   
_My feet refuse to move, oh_   
_Close your eyes for a moment_   
_Hold my hand_   
_To the future, let's run away_

_Like an echo in the forest_   
_The day will come back around_   
_As if nothing happened_   
_Yeah, life goes on_   
_Like an arrow in the blue sky_   
_Another day flying by_   
_On my pillow, on my table_   
_Yeah, life goes on_   
_Like this again."_

"Wow, that was pretty! Can you sing more?" she asked as I laughed.

"I think we need to wash you up so you can go to your Uncle Seokie's story time." I said as she smiled.

"Okay!" she replied with a smile. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it before wiping off her face, getting off all the icing. I began wetting it again and adding soap and washing the rest of her. I started washing her hair afterward, her humming the tune of the song I just sang, making me smile. I had never thought about having children before, but if I could have a child like her, I could imagine being a mother. After I finished with her, I drained the water and helped her out before drying her off. We headed to the bedroom with her dwarfed in the towel, making me chuckle. I opened the bag that was on the bed and pulled out a pair of panties and her pajamas before handing them to her and watching her get dressed.

"Alright, now let's go find your Uncle and I will brush out your hair while he reads to you." I said as she smiled.

"Okay! UNCLE SOEKIE!" she shouted as she started running toward the open door, making me laugh.

"He's in his office, little one. Let me get him for you." Yoongi said from somewhere downstairs. 

"Here, why don't you come back into the room with me and I will start brushing your hair." I said as she stopped and turned back around, coming back into the bedroom. I pulled a hairbrush out of her bag and helped her up onto the bed before sitting cross legged behind her on the bed. I began slowly running the brush through her hair.

"Someone requested their story now?" Hoseok asked, walking in with a book tucked under his arm. 

"Yes, pretty please." she said as he smiled and came over, sitting on the bed. That is when the magic began. Hoseok began to read to her with such animation, giving the different characters voices, making her giggle, and bringing the story to life. By time I had finished brushing her hair, she climbed up to rest on the pillow as I pulled the blanket over her, Hoseok continuing to read to her. I laid on my side behind her, propped up on my arm as I watched Hoseok intently. Toward the end of the story, he started to become a little less animated and a little quieter, until I could hear her soft puffs of breath in front of me. He smiled and stopped reading before bending over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, I have to run and take care of a few things in my office. Do you mind staying here with her until I get back? I won't be too long, she just get's scared if she wakes up alone." he whispered as I nodded to him.

"Go ahead, we'll be fine." I said as he smiled softly and leaned over, kissing me for a second before turning around and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. I laid there beside Haewon, listening to her soft breathing, lulling me into my own comfort and eventually I felt myself drifting off. I awoke a little time later to the squeak of Hoseok's door opening, my heavy eyes opening to see him sneaking in and shutting the light off.

"Oh I should probably get out of here." I whispered as I began to sit up.

"No, you should stay right there. Besides, you wouldn't want to wake her up now, would you?" he asked. I looked down and from the light of the lamp I could see she had turned around and her little face was snuggled right against me.

"No I wouldn't want that. She is a sweetheart." I smiled as he slipped into bed on the other side of her.

"She is. Now you can see why it is so easy to spoil her rotten. I mean she gets whatever she wants without question. She got you wrapped around her finger already too." he said, giving me a smirk as I tried not to laugh.

"I wouldn't say that." I said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So you helped make cupcakes, gave her a bath, brushed her hair and even sang to her...but she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger?" he asked as I bit my lip and looked down at her cute little sleeping face.

"Alright, you got me. Wait, how did you know I sang to her?" I asked as he smirked.

"You forget, I am everywhere." he said, making me raise an eyebrow at him now.

"Spying on us now?" I asked as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"I couldn't help it, and I'm glad I did." he said as he gave me a soft look, making my stomach flutter.

"Ah stop with that sweet mushy stuff, you're gonna give me diabetes." I said as he let out a loud laugh and quickly covered his mouth as Haewon stirred for a quick moment.

"Shame on you." I chided making him snort and shake his head.

"Go to sleep, doll." he said, as he leaned over and turned the lamp off, making me chuckle. I laid there for a bit, hearing Haewon's little breaths, eventually it causing me to relax and fall back into a deep slumber. I didn't wake up until the next morning when I heard the door squeaking and saw Dawon standing there with a soft look on her face. Hoseok lifted his head and wrinkled his forehead, his hair everywhere as he looked over toward the door.

"I tried texting but you obviously you didn't get it. Everything went well." she said as Hoseok nodded and sat up.

"That's good to hear." he said, his morning voice still gruff. 

"How was she? Everything go smoothly?" she asked as she walked over and began to try to smooth down Hoseok's wild hair.

"Yeah she had a great time. I think she really likes y/n here." he said, as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well you have our seal of approval anyway. You have already proven yourself by helping my brother out and if my daughter has taken to you, then you definitely need to stick around." she said, making me smile bigger.

"Thank you. Your family is pretty amazing." I replied as she looked fondly back at me. 

"Princess, wake up. Your mom is here." Hoseok said softly as she sucked in a breath and rubbed her eyes before sitting up slowly.

"Hi mommy." she said quietly as she got a sleepy little smile on her face.

"Good morning sweet girl. Did you have fun with your Uncle?" her mom asked as Haewon crawled over Hoseok.

"Mhm! We made cupcakes and she singed to me and Uncle Soekie readed me a book and it was so good!" she said, making her mom laugh as she picked up Haewon and held her on her hip.

"Sounds like a wonderful time. I hate to say it though my girl, but we have to get going." she said as Haewon pouted slightly.

"Ooookayyyyy. Love you Uncle Seokie! Are you comin to Gramma's birthday?" she asked as Hoseok seemed to stiffen slightly.

"Yes, I will see you there in a few weeks." he said as she nodded. Dawon put Haewon down and grabbed the bag that was now sitting on the floor as she looked at us and cleared her throat.

"Just so you know, now that you have announced to Haewon that you have a girlfriend, you know it is only a matter of time before Mom and Dad find out now, right?" she said as I felt my heart freeze for a second as Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not worried about it." he said as she rolled her eyes back and then looked at me.

"I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about her. You may not care, but you know Mom. She is going to flip her shit and want to meet her." she said as my palms went sweaty.

"I have got that covered already." he said as I looked over at him quickly and then back at Dawon, who had an amused look on her face.

"Alright, well on that note, we are going to leave. Thank you for watching her again." Dawon said as Haewon ran to the door before stopping to wave at us. No sooner had they left did Hoseok scoot over flush with me and wrap his arms around my back, kissing on my neck a few times.

"You don't expect me to actually meet your parents do you?" I asked, as he stopped kissing me and leaned back, his eyes scanning mine.

"Well of course. My father is going to want to know who is now queen over his empire, don't you think?" he asked, his eyes darkening slightly as he leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth. Well shit.

_______________________  
_______________________


	27. Chapter 27

I jumped in alarm when the apartment door shut, not expecting Jin home so early.

"Hey kiddo." he said with a sigh as he plopped next to me on the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, as he rolled his head over to look at me before letting out another sigh.

"Rough day...rough few days actually." he replied, running his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, what made them so rough?" I asked as laid his head back against the back of the couch.

"This is the second week in a row that men of ours have gone missing and shown up dead. It makes eight in total so far and Hope is getting pissed. Like really pissed." Jin said as I frowned.

"Do you guys have any leads?" I asked as Jin rubbed his face again.

"Not any solid ones anyway. One guy we did capture that had anything to do with it is dead now. He refused to talk and Hoseok got tired." he replied as I nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't sound good at all Jinnie." I responded.

"I'm worried about it, honestly. They have been disposing mainly of low level muscle so far, so I don't know if they will get bold enough to go higher up the chain. If so, they better hope they don't get found out, because there will be hell to pay." Jin sighed.

"Please be careful whenever you have to go out." I said as he chuckled.

"You be careful, I'm not worried about me. It is scarier because we have no idea who is behind it, so we have no idea how to stop it except to make sure people are carrying out jobs in pairs right now. I am honestly surprised Hoseok hasn't called you to his side yet." he replied as I smiled slightly.

"He has. His mom's birthday thing is tomorrow so I am headed over there in a few hours." I said as he nodded.

"He actually asked me to come to that thing too, so I will see you there. I haven't seen his father in almost a year." He responded as I felt my nerves go on edge a little bit. I was happy that Jin was going to be there, making me feel like I had a bit more of a safety net.

"So, what is his dad like? And his mom? I'm not going to lie, I am pretty nervous." I said as he adjusted his position on the couch.

"His mom, sweetest woman you could ever meet. You would never imagine she would be related to this lifestyle. She was shielded through most of it, not allowed to have anything to do with Bangtan, however, I have seen that woman pissed off before, and let me tell you, I know where Hoseok gets his temper." he started as I got even a little more nervous.

"Don't piss off his mom, got it." I replied as Jin chuckled.

"You'd have to do something pretty bad to piss her off. Now his dad...his dad is a completely different animal. He is really calm, cool and calculating. You would never picture him in Hoseok's position, but he is third second generation into this. He inherited the company from his father when he was killed in a shoot out." he continued.

"Oh wow." I said as Jin nodded.

"He has relaxed a lot since Hoseok took over." he replied as I nodded and wiped my palms on my shorts.

"I hope he is okay with me." I said as he gave me a soft smile.

"I am sure he will be. You got nothing to worry about." Jin reassured me as I nodded and let out a slow breath. I could do this. I had faced scary things in the world every day now that I was part of this lifestyle, meeting his parents should be a walk in the park. 

***********

"There is my queen." Hoseok said as I walked into his office. I walked over to him and sat on his lap sideways, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

"How are you?" I asked as he let out a sigh and ran his hands up and down my legs.

"Better now that you are here." he said as I hummed and he kissed my neck.

"Jin told me what's going on, I just worried you would be stressed." I said as his eyes darkened and his face turned a little more serious.

"I'm not stressed, I'm livid. Someone is daring to encroach on my ground and kill my men? When I find out who is behind this, no one could devise a more painful way to die for those fuckers." he seethed as I felt myself swallow. In the soft moments, it was easy to forget how severe he really was sometimes. It took me back to the moments I first met him, but now I just knew this other side to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked as he sighed and shifted under me slightly.

"Yeah, hand me the pill bottle in the drawer right there." he motioned, as I nodded and slid open the drawer. I grabbed the orange pill bottle, handing it to him before I could read the contents. He popped open the bottle and sorted through the pills before popping a couple in his mouth and grabbing his whiskey that was sitting on his desk. He swallowed the pills and sighed, leaning back into the back of the chair.

"What was that?" I asked as he smirked at me and ran his hand to my inner thigh.

"Just a mix of Valium and Xanax. Nothing major, just to take the edge off." he said as I felt my stomach constrict with worry. I stood off of his lap and twisted to straddle him before snuggling back into him, cupping his face in my hands. I slotted my lips against his and slid my fingers up into his hair, gripping it a little bit as he hummed into the kiss.

"I have a better way to take the edge off." I breathed into the kiss as he growled and grinded up into me, pressing his tongue into my mouth. I felt my stomach flutter as his hands slid down my sides and onto my exposed legs, slipping up my skirt. He massaged my thighs as I hummed into the kiss shifting against him.

"Want to take the edge of, huh?" he asked in a breathy voice, his hands sliding further up my thighs and running to my hips. His lips began travel down my neck as I leaned my head back and let out a little open mouthed sigh of appreciation, feeling his teeth scrape my skin. He allowed his lips to brush over my neck before closing and sucking on my skin, his hot tongue tracing circles.

"Yes, take the edge off. Use me to feel better, take it all out on me." I breathed as he growled against my skin. Before I knew it he was gripping my thighs and standing with me, laying me back against his desk. A container of pens fell off of the desk and scattered across the floor as he leaned back and began kissing on my inner thighs. I whimpered as I felt his lips brushing closer and closer to my womanhood, his fingertips digging into my thighs. He slowly traced one finger to my inner thigh and slipped my panties to the side before letting his lips brush my womanhood. I literally trembled in anticipation as he moved his face side to side, letting his lips spread mine before pushing his tongue out, delving into me. I gasped and gripped the edge of the desk, letting my legs lean more against his shoulders as he let his tongue flick my clit, causing it to plump up already.

"So delicious." he breathed before sucking it into his mouth, making me arch my back and grip his hair, whimpering at the feeling of his expert tongue moving over it in a perfect rhythm. He wiggled his tongue back and forth over my clit, causing my legs to spasm each time the let it flick off the edge. My pussy began clenching around nothing, begging to be filled as I felt warmth begin spreading in me already. 

"Please....please..." I chanted as he continued to let his tongue brush me repeatedly.

"Please what, doll?" he asked in a husky voice, making me shiver.

"Please fuck me. Please!" I whimpered as my toes curled in pleasure. Just as soon as it was building up, it was gone as he pulled back and wiped his face. 

"Since you asked so nicely." he grunted as he stood up straight and began working on his belt. He unfastened his belt and pants, pushing them and this boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free, already half hard. He began stroking it as he looked at me, his eyes heavy and dark, biting his lip that made me shiver in anticipation. 

"I want you, so much." I whimpered as I slipped two fingers against myself and began circling my swollen clit. I dropped my head back and breathed heavily as I felt it throbbing underneath my fingers.

"Fuck you look so hot, and I want in you right fucking now." he growled as he stepped forward and pressed the blunt head of his erection against my wet opening. I gasped as he pressed into me fully, flushing his hips to mine. I moaned as I felt him throb in me once before he immediately gripped the top of my thighs and began thrusting. 

"Oh God, yes. Just like that!" I moaned, raising my arm above my head and trying to reach for the edge of the desk for something to grab on to. I let my other hand grip the bottom of the desk, as my top arm moved around for something to grip. I wound up pushing the whiskey glass off of the desk, crashing onto the floor as I clenched and opened my hand against the flat surface of the desk.

"Fuuuuck, always soooo tight!" he growled as he continued to thrust, our skin slapping together. He leaned over me a little more, bracing one hand by my head as he went deeper.

"Hoseok right there! Please keep going, pleasepleaseplease." I chanted as I felt myself clenching down around his thick cock. I whimpered as he picked up the pace, his thrusts jostling me as he panted, staring down at me with hardened eyes. He continued this brutal pace for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes rolling back in my head in such extreme pleasure it felt like I was floating. I moaned loudly, arching my back as I felt myself throbbing and clenching around him, looking up at him with almost tear filled eyes.

"You gonna cum already, gorgeous? Gonna cum all over me?" he breathed as I nodded, not even trusting myself to let out a coherent word as I moaned, my moans raising in pitch. He grunted with his thrusts as I heard more objects crashing to the floor from the desk. 

"Gonna cummmm!" I moaned, feeling that fire in my belly begin to spread through every fiber of my body. My muscles trembled with pleasure until everything tensed and my body broke into a full bodied orgasm, my body shaking, my womanhood gripping him tightly as he moaned and continued to thrust.

"Fuck, doll. Gonna make me cum." he grunted, thrusting hard, almost making me scoot up the desk. After a few more thrusts I felt him pull and and watched with heavy eyes as he pulled out of me and stroked his soaking wet cock a few times before releasing all over my panties, his head dropped back and groaning. He plopped back into the chair behind him, panting as his still dripping wet cock pulsed in his hand. I leaned back up slowly onto my hands, pushing myself up to a sitting position with shaky hands as I looked at him, still blissed out from his orgasm. I panted and smirked before sliding off of the desk onto my knees in front of him, slipping his still wet, softening cock into my mouth as he hissed and tensed underneath me. He looked down at me and let out a breathy chuckle as he gripped my hair and let his head fall back as I sucked and licked him completely clean before letting his cock pop out of my mouth.

"God, you're so fucking dirty. So perfect." he said as I giggled. I got up to my feet and slipped my panties off before he put his dick back in his pants, giving me a crooked smile.

"That better?" I asked as he looked at me almost sleepily.

"Much better, thank you my queen." he said, as he reached out for my hand and gripped it before pulling it to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

"I say you let me actually relax you more too. A massage, maybe a bath, sound good to you?" I asked as I sat back on his lap and kissed his neck and jaw softly.

"A boss' work is never done. Let me finish up a few things, now that I have been thoroughly distracted, and then I will take you up on that." he said as I leaned back and kissed him deeply once before smiling at him.

"Can I do anything to help? I am queen of an empire now, surely I can do more than sit here and look pretty or warm your cock." I said as he let out a husky laugh, shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ, I really did pick the right woman. Yeah, I'll show you a few papers you can help me look through." he said as I got up from his lap. I watched him as he pulled out some files and saw how quickly he turned back to being serious. One thing was for certain, he would always keep me on my toes.

_______________  
_______________ 


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't want to do this today." Hoseok grumbled as his alarm went off, making me crack my eyes open and sigh.

"So let's not. Let's just stay here in bed and not move." I said , throwing my arm around him and pushing my face into the crook of his neck. He let out a grunt as he ran his hand over my head and I kissed his neck slowly.

"Wouldn't that be nice? But what, you are saying you don't want to meet my parents?" he asked as I stilled for a moment before letting my tongue trace circles on his neck.

"I mean, I don't mind meeting your parents, but staying in bed and having you fuck me in every position we can think of sounds more appealing." I said into his neck as he let out a deep sigh. I felt his hand slap my ass hard through the sheet, making me squeak and jerk against him.

"How dare you tease me with that when you know damn well we can't do that today?" he growled, as I had to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tease." I said as he shook his head and gripped my ass one more good time before slapping it again.

"At least it is a lunch this year. With my family, you never know what they have planned." he replied as I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked as he turned his head and reached for his phone before placing it back onto the night table.

"It is nine thirty." he said as I groaned and stretched before kissing him on the neck one more time. I sat up slowly and felt my eyes heavy still with exhaustion. 

"I need to get up and start getting ready. Gotta make a good first impression." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"My opinion is the only one that matters here, so don't worry about that. Just be my queen, that's all I need from you." he replied as I had to hide a smile. 

"Well, your queen needs a shower." I said, scooting to the edge of the bed. 

I spent the rest of the morning getting a shower and getting ready for this luncheon. Apparently, it was catered and everyone was going to be dressed nicely, so I made sure I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. I wore a pair of black high heeled pumps, a white, pleated flared skirt with a thick black border on the bottom and top that hit just at my knees, a black, off the shoulder top and a simple silver necklace and bracelet. I styled my hair and put on makeup to accentuate my eyes, but nothing too over the top. 

"Wow, you look fantastic doll. Very...modern housewife." he said as I turned and gave him a look.

"I don't know if I should take that as compliment or be mad that it is a bit sexist." I said as he let out a low chuckle. He looked amazing in his suit with his hair styled off of his forehead as he walked over and gripped my waist as he stared into my eyes with his a little dark.

"It just means you look like I want to come home to you and rip those clothes off and fuck you against the nearest surface." he said lowly as I cleared my throat and looked away from his gaze.

"Then I will take it as a compliment. Is Jin meeting us there?" I asked as we headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"He will be here any moment. I am going to have Yoongi drive us, never hurts to have an extra man." he said as I smirked, walking down the stairs.

"Never hurts to have an extra man, huh? Kinky." I said as I heard him snort behind me.

"Sorry doll, no one gets you but me." he said as I giggled.

"You don't hear me complaining." I replied as we reached the bottom of the stairs. My eyes widened as I saw Yoongi standing there in a pair of black suit pants, a dark navy shirt with no tie and a black blazer over it, hair pushed off of his forehead.

"Jin said he would be here shortly, ran into traffic." Yoongi said as I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Wow Yoongi, you clean up nice!" I said, as he avoided my gaze.

"Yeah well, thanks." he said as Hoseok cleared his throat.

"Yes, very nice Yoongs. Did you grab the wine?" Hoseok asked as Yoongi pointed to an insulated bag by the door.

"Two bottles of your mother's favorite. We just have to swing by the groomer on the way and pick up her present." Yoongi replied as I looked at him with my eyes raised.

"The groomer?" I asked as he nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, my mom's poodle died a few months ago and she has been talking about getting another puppy. I got her a Maltese." he said with a shrug as I tried to resist the urge to coo.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jin said as he opened the door and Hoseok looked him up and down.

"It's fine, let's just go." Hoseok replied as we all walked toward the door.

"You look lovely." Jin said as he kissed my cheek before I followed Hoseok out the door.

"Thank you, you do too." I winked making him chuckle. We all climbed in the car and were silent as we began making the drive that I was dreading. Thankfully, we got a break halfway and Yoongi ran into the groomer's to get a little white fluffy puppy and this time I did audibly let out a squeal.

"Oh my goodness, he is adorable!" I said as Hoseok opened the door and took the puppy from Yoongi.

"Here, you hold him." Hoseok replied, passing me the puppy. I couldn't help but pet and cuddle and talk sweetly to this little bundle of fluff that was handed to me, holding it close to my chest. It was a good distraction for the rest of the drive at least.

"Oh look, he's falling asleep." I grinned before looking up at Hoseok.

"You look like you want to keep him. You want a puppy?" he asked as I scoffed and shook my head quickly.

"No way. I don't want to be responsible for any other living thing in this lifestyle. I will just enjoy him for the duration of this car ride." I said as he chuckled and looked back out the window.

"Well, that ride is just about over. We are here." he said as I swallowed and looked out the window. A large gate swung open at the end of the road and we began pulling down a long, curving driveway, trees lining each side. When we cleared the trees, it opened to a very large yard and a house that looked much like Hoseok's mansion. We pulled behind a few other expensive vehicles before Yoongi parked the car and turned it off. As we got out, I handed the puppy back to Hoseok as he looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

"He needs to come from you, not me." I said as he held the puppy in his large hands before we walked toward the door. Yoongi opened the front door for us and we were immediately met with the sound of classical music playing.

"Welcome to my childhood home." he said as I wanted to stifle laughter. I couldn't help but compare how Jin and I grew up, to how he grew up, shaking my head as I walked in.

"Is that my Hoseok?! Oh, come give your mother a kiss!" I heard a voice say to our left as he motioned his head in that direction and I followed him.

"Happy birthday, Mother." he said as we walked into a large, ornate living room decorated in many shades of pink and gold and cream, with floral patterns on most of the decorations. Hoseok's mother looked like an older version of Dawon, a little gray at her temples and a few more lines on her face, but still breathtakingly beautiful. She slapped her hands over her cheeks and looked at the little puppy in his hands, gasping as she looked at it.

"Oh my goodness, this little baby is for me?" she asked as Hoseok handed her the puppy.

"Yeah, Dawon said how much you have been missing Coco so I thought you would like someone else small and fluffy to love on." he said as she cooed at the puppy and let it lick her nose.

"Oh he is wonderful darling, thank you! Soobin, will you please take him and get him set up upstairs?" she asked as a man in a suit came over and took the puppy from her.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, y/n. " he said as he put his hand on the small of my back.

"It is an absolute pleasure my dear, you are gorgeous! I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to have you here." she said as I smiled at her.

"The pleasure is mine." I said as she gave me a soft smile.

"We have been bugging our Hoseok here to find himself a woman for years now, and I cannot tell you how happy this makes me. The best birthday present I could ask for." she said, cupping Hoseok's cheek, making me smile bigger. 

"She is actually Jin's sister." he said as her eyes widened and looked at me and then at Jin standing a little bit behind me.

"Jin, it's a pleasure to see you again. I guess good looks run in your family." she said as she walked over and cupped Jin's cheek before placing a little kiss on it.

"It's good to see you too, ma'am." he said with a smile as she patted his cheek.

"And Yoongi, good to see you too." she said, walking over and kissing Yoongi's cheek. That was the first and only time I had ever seen Yoongi look embarrassed, making me hide a smile behind my hand.

"UNCLE SEOKIE!" we heard Haewon's voice shout as she came running in, latching herself around his legs.

"Hello princess! My, isn't your dress pretty!" he said as she smiled. Dawon came walking around the corner, looking stunning as usual, followed by an older man. 

"Good to see you son. Why don't we all adjourn to the dining room where lunch is waiting." his father said as Haewon released him and went running to grab her grandfather's hand. 

Lunch was fancy, delicious and felt quite awkward. Everyone was friendly enough, but I couldn't help but feel out of place there. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate family moment, and that I didn't belong. 

"So y/n, you are a nurse if I understood that correctly?" his mom said as I smiled softly at her, setting my wine glass down on the coffee table as we had moved back to the living room after lunch and Dawon had taken Haewon upstairs for her nap.

"Yes ma'am. I am currently not practicing but I am." I said as I saw his father raise an eyebrow.

"Not practicing? May I ask why?" he asked as I cleared my throat.

"Well, I had a job lined up in Seoul General Hosptial, but life intervened." I said as I saw Jin tense slightly.

"Oh? What made you decide not to take it?" his mom asked as I tried to figure out how best to say it.

"She is my queen instead. She has chosen to treat injured men, rescue her brother from being held captive, and helped prevent disaster when I was held at gunpoint not too long ago. She is quite capable." Hoseok said as his mother smiled.

"That is good to know. I knew my son was smart." his father said as he toasted his glass full of scotch to me.

"Actually Mother, can Father and I talk shop for a moment?" Hoseok said as she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before standing up.

"I will go try on one of the outfits your father got me for my birthday, you guys take your time." she said and she began walking out of the room.

"Asking for help from the old man?" his dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just...I think you should put an extra security detail on Mom and Dawon any time they leave the house." he said as his father's face began to darken, much like Hoseok's gets.

"And why pray tell do they need extra security detail?" he asked as Hoseok let out a sigh.

"Because, someone is targeting my men. Nine have shown up dead in the last few weeks and we haven't been able to figure out who is behind it." Hoseok replied as Jin's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Nine? I thought it was eight?" he asked as Hoseok shook his head.

"I have the guys investigating right now. Another body turned up this morning, Jiwon." Hoseok said as Yoongi's hands turned into fists.

"Jiwon? Fuck. I trained him myself. They are working their way up, boss." Yoongi said as I could feel Hoseok tense beside me.

"Well son, I will be sure to keep security on your mother and sister, but you know they will put up a fuss." his father said as Hoseok nodded.

"I know, which is why I wanted to tell you why it was so vital. I am trying very hard to keep my temper about this." Hoseok said through gritted teeth as I put my hand on top of his closed fist.

"Son, I only have one bit of advice for you. Don't. Be the rabid dog that I taught you to be. Calculate and execute. Find out who is behind this, put every available man on it, and once you do, remind them what happens when they mess with our empire." 

________________  
________________


	29. Chapter 29

"Ten, that makes ten fucking people!" Hoseok shouted as he threw his glass across the room, it shattering against the far wall.

"Same way, strangled with some kind of wire." Namjoon said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"I fucking mean it, no men go on any jobs alone, and every available man needs to get on this." Hoseok shouted as Jungkook looked at Namjoon out of the corner of his eye.

"BOSS!" Jimin shouted as he and Taehyung rushed into the room, causing all of our attention to face the doorway.

"What is it?" Hoseok asked, his voice still dripping with venom.

"We found something, but...but it doesn't make sense." Taehyung said as he held up a flash drive. He walked over to Hoseok and handed it over, Hoseok taking it from his hand and sliding it into the side of his laptop.

"Why doesn't it make sense?" I asked as Jin went to stand behind the desk to watch.

"This was picked up off from some security footage not far from where we found one of the bodies last week." Jimin said as I watched Hoseok's eyes widen.

"That doesn't make any sense. That's clearly Han in the footage, but he is dead." Jin said, as he and Hoseok stared at the screen.

"Han? The man that held Hoseok at gunpoint that I shot?" I asked as Jin nodded.

"One and the same. When is this dated?" Hoseok asked as Taehyung shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't have a date, but when I asked the owner of the shop how far back his footage stores, he said only three weeks, so it can't be before then...long after Han was dead. So it doesn't make sense." Taehyung said as Hoseok's brow furrowed.

"Someone had to have fucked with the footage, maybe they are baiting us." Jin said as Hoseok rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Alright, my queen I am going to have to see to some of this with the men." Hoseok said as he stood up.

"Okay, please be safe." I said as I looked at Jin, him giving me a small nod.

"I am not sure how long this will take, if you don't want to wait here, you can return to the apartment and I will let you know when I'm back." he said, kissing my forehead before walking toward the door.

"I will keep you updated." Jin said as he walked toward the door, following Hoseok.

"I guess I'm going to head home then. I can do some much needed laundry." I said, standing up as I began following them out of the door. We all entered our separate cars and I couldn't help but be distracted, my mind running wild with the news we just received. It had to be someone messing with the footage, however if it was some of his men that happened to escape Hoseok's wrath, it would make sense that they were retaliating. As I drove, I tried to figure out something that maybe they hadn't possibly thought of yet. And that's when it happened. I felt myself getting slung against the driver side of my car as the crash burst the passenger side window, sending glass shattering into the car. I felt my head hit the window as the airbag deployed, making my vision go dark. I felt like I was in a fog, unable to move as my car stopped moving, leaned against my window and the slowly deflating airbag. I panted as I could make out footsteps headed in my direction before everything went dark.

****

Pain, all I could feel was pain. Everything felt heavy, my head was throbbing and my muscles ached. I couldn't move my arms or my legs and almost felt like I couldn't open my eyes. As I slowly let them flutter open, I immediately felt my stomach lurch with the pain. I was sitting up, but I was tied to whatever I was sitting on my legs and arms lashed so well I couldn't move them an inch. I groaned as I tried to take a breath in, coughing as I felt the restriction in my lungs.

"Ah, she's awake." I heard a voice say as I looked in the distance to see a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"H-Han?" I asked as I saw his face sour, him stalking over as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, making me groan out in pain.

"No, because thanks to J-Hope, my brother is dead. So no, I'm not Han." he growled through gritted teeth as I felt my chest constricting. 

"Brother." I breathed as he closed a hand around my throat, tightening it and making me gasp, coughing and choking as I felt my eyes fluttering shut. As he released my throat I coughed several times, my ribs protesting with every cough as I gasped for breath.

"My twin brother and I ran that empire together until your boss decided to take his life. Do you know what it feels like to lose a brother?" he said as I scowled at him.

"No, but thanks to your fucking brother I almost did!" I shouted before I felt his hand collide with my face, the sting of the slap causing my cheek to ache. 

"Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you. I wasn't sure who we were going to go for next, but when the guys suggested that you be the prize we aim for, I thought they were foolish. But you see, my men have been watching for a while, and we know all about you and his relationship. So you...you will be the key to his downfall." he said as I felt my heart constricting. 

"You think he will give a shit that I got kidnapped by you fuckers? I am expendable, just a relative of someone who works for him. You are making a mistake of massive proportions." I gritted, hoping he wouldn't see through my bluff.

"You better hope that isn't true, because if it is...then you really are expendable." he said as he let his hand skim over my bare arm. It took until then for me to realize I was only in my bra and panties, immediately making me feel more stressed.

"I may be expendable to him, but if you kill me, my brother won't stop until every last one of you is dead." I said as he smirked, his hand traveling over the top of my breast, causing me to try to squirm away, but the ropes had no give.

"He can try, but not before we have our fun with you first." he said as I swallowed. I felt my head go swimmy again as he pulled a knife out of his pocket before bringing it forward. He let the tip of it drag over my breasts. It was then that I saw another man move from the shadows of the corner of the room, watching me with dark eyes. I felt the tip scratching my my skin, but not piercing it as he ran it down my abdomen. I wanted to try to squirm, but knew it would get me nowhere as I sat there, almost trying to hold my breath. The knife tip dragged against my skin as he slid the knife around my side right above my hip before digging it into me. I gasped and let out screams so loud my throat hurt as he dragged the knife up my side, stopping right below my bra. I could immediately feel the blood running down my side, making me shudder in pain as he pulled the knife from my skin. 

"See, we are going to mark you up really pretty." he said as he drug the now bloody knife over my thigh. 

"I want my turn boss." the man standing in the back said as he walked forward.

"Have at it." he said, handing the knife over as I looked up at him through bleary eyes, the pain aching beyond anything I had experienced before. The other man walked over and cut the straps to my bra, making it loosen and barely hold up as I just sat there trying to breathe through the pain. I felt my bra being yanked down, leaving me exposed as he ran the flat of the knife over my nipples. 

"Stop! Stop please!" I said as his other hand began stroking my inner thigh.

"Can I fuck her boss?" the man asked as I felt bile rising up in the back of my throat.

"She stays tied to that chair, so unless you can figure out how, no." he said as I felt relief wash over me.

"Still doesn't mean I can't use that pretty mouth of yours." The man said as I saw him lean back and reach for his pants. I began panting, trying to move, but every single movement caused more pain, almost making me black out. Before I knew it, his dick was out and he was pressing the head against my lips. I tightened my lips, keeping my jaw firmly shut as he tried to push it past my lips, trying to turn my head way from him. That's when I felt his hand closing around my windpipe. I held off as long as I could until my mouth dropped open trying to gasp for breath. I was met by his cock shoving into my mouth fully as he let go of my throat, making me suck in a breath through my nose and coughing around his dick. Once I caught a bit of breath and felt him begin thrusting into my mouth, my anger made me see red. I bit down on the soft flesh of his cock and hard, hearing him cry out. He grabbed my hair and yanked it before letting his fist come down on my head, jarring me and making me release his cock, spitting the blood out before I felt a punch land across my face. I groaned before letting my eyes flutter shut, losing consciousness. 

When I awoke, my eye felt swollen as I tried to open them, groaning as I tried to move my head.

"Oh, the bitch awakens. You are lucky to be alive right now." Han's brother said, walking over with a water bottle. He squeezed my cheeks and made my lips pucker as he poured some water in my mouth, me immediately spitting it back out at him.

"You will DRINK THE FUCKING WATER!" he shouted as he squeezed my face hard, pouring more water in my mouth. I swallowed it down, too tired to fight much more as he fed a few more sips to me before letting me go. 

"I have to pee." I said, my voice sounding rough from the abuse on my throat.

"You're not getting out of that chair." he said as I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath through my nose. I did not want to give them the satisfaction of making me sit in my own filth so I held it. I sat there for a while, being ignored thankfully and it was then that I looked around the room and was hit with a chilling discovery. I was being held in the same house that Jin was being held in. It made sense for them to be holding me here, it was far out and isolated, and more than likely the last place they would check. I don't know how long I sat there, trying to keep from wetting myself but eventually I couldn't hold it anymore and felt my bladder release. I felt such shame and disgust as he looked over at me with a smirk on his face. He walked out of the room as I sat there, trying my hardest not to cry as I heard the water running in the other room. I didn't know what to expect next but he came back into the room with a bucket and dumped the water over me, making me gasp and shiver. I sat there dirty, dripping wet, aching, praying that the guys were safe, but that they would find me. I was so exhausted and almost felt like I couldn't move, couldn't fight, but thoughts of Jin and Hoseok fluttered in my fuzzy mind, making me determined to stay strong. I was the sister of a strong, bad ass gangster. I was the girlfriend of the leader of one of the most powerful people in the country, the queen of his empire, and they would not break me.

_________________  
_________________


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"Nothing here." I said as I came back out from the security room with a sigh.

"Alright, let's head back to the mansion and regroup. Hopefully the guys have found something useful." Hoseok said as I nodded and headed back to the car. As I began to climb into the passenger seat, my phone rang, making me slip it out of my jacket pocket.

"Joon, what is it? You found something?" I asked as I picked it up.

_"You need to come to my location...now."_

"Why, what's going on?" I asked, sensing the seriousness in his voice.

_"I'm pinging you my location. Just get here, right now."_

I hung up the phone and looked at it, waiting for the location to come through as I saw Hoseok looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Joon said he is sending his location and he wants us there right away. He sounded stressed." I said as Hoseok looked angry. As the location came through, I punched the address in the car's navigation system.

"Did he say why?" Hoseok asked as he made the next turn, headed to the address in his GPS.

"No. Hopefully they found something." I said as Hoseok sped up. Thankfully he was only a few minutes away, but as we started to approach the location, the road was blocked off by two police cars.

"Fuck, did they find another body? Dammit, I was hoping to keep the police out of this." Hoseok sighed as we approached the road block. As he pulled off to the side and turned the car off, I looked past the police blockade and felt my blood turn cold. I shoved my door open and took off running, rushing around the police cars.

"Sir, you can't be here, please step back." the policeman said as I shoved him off of me and pushed past him.

"That's my sister's car, let me pass!" I growled before rushing past him. Namjoon was standing next to the wrecked car, a grim look on his face. I didn't see an ambulance but the car looked totaled from what I could see.

"Joon, where is she?" I asked as I rushed up to him.

"We don't....we don't know." he said as I felt my chest tighten.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?" Hoseok growled from behind me. I turned to see him slowly stalking forward, his fists shaking.

"She isn't here. We were headed back after coming up empty at the location of the fourth death and we ran into the blockade. When I saw her car, Jungkook and I rushed out. The police said when they arrived, no one was here but the wrecked car. Jungkook is looking into the security cameras at the intersection to see if we can find out what happened." Namjoon explained. 

"I have a very bad feeling about this." I said, staring at the wrecked car. There was some blood on the deflated air bag, making my stomach churn. She was hurt, wherever she was, she was injured. Hoseok wasn't saying a word, just staring at the car as the tow truck began backing up to it to load it up. 

"They shouldn't move anything, there might be evidence." I said as Namjoon shook his head.

"I was already on it. I didn't see anything at all just that she was t-boned." Namjoon said as I swallowed and nodded.

"Joon!! Oh shit, Boss! You guys are gonna want to see this." Jungkook shouted from the sidewalk on the far side of the street. Namjoon and I both rushed over to Jungkook, Hoseok walking over slowly as we followed him into a nearby shop.

"I couldn't get to the traffic cams without going to the city but this shop's CCTV caught something." Jungkook explained as we followed him inside. We walked through the narrow isle until we reached a little office in the back of the shop. It was a tough fit for us all but we all managed to squeeze in as we looked at the small tv monitor. My heart was pounding as Jungkook started the footage, seeing her car drive up and she was t-boned and hard by a very large SUV with gear on the front of it. We all stared at the screen in silence as we saw some men getting out of the SUV and walking up to the car, yanking the driver's door open. I felt my chest tighten as I watched these men pull her unconscious body from the car and carry her back to the SUV before driving off. 

"Call all the men back to the mansion. Every. Single. One." Hoseok seethed as he continued to stare at the screen.

"We will get her back." Namjoon said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I almost couldn't breathe between the worry and the anger coursing through me. I had to have faith, like I'm sure she had when I was taken. We would get her back.

*****

"You all better work harder on this, or I swear to God I will skin every last fucking one of you alive!" Hoseok yelled from the top of the stairs. The entryway and foyer was wall to wall men, all of whom had been working on finding my sister for the last four days. We even had men combing the entire city's traffic cams with the help of the chief of police. Hoseok didn't want the cops involved, knowing that he would kill them all once she was found, but at this point, I didn't care who helped. I just wanted her found. After he released all of the men, I watched him retreat to his office, slamming the door hard. Sounds of things crashing around his office managed to make it through the thick wooden door.

"How are you holding up?" Yoongi asked me as I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm not. The only lead we have is that SUV showing up on some traffic cams, but no pattern, no leads, nothing. We need her back, and the more the days go by...the more I am afraid that we are going to find her body instead of her." I said, my voice trembling.

"We will find her. She is strong, just like you." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing.

"I know she is, I just....she's my little sister." I said, feeling tears brimming on my eyes as I looked up to the ceiling and let out a slow breath almost startling at the loud crash that sounded from upstairs.

"When is the last time you slept?" Yoongi asked as I clenched and unclenched my fist.

"I uh...I think I dozed off for about thirty minutes this morning, I got about an hour the other day." I said as Yoongi wrinkled his forehead.

"You need to try to at least get a little. You are going to be no good to us if we do catch a lead." he said as I felt my hands shaking.

"I know, but I can't sleep. I can't." I said, choking on my words as I felt him squeeze my shoulder again.

"Maybe you should take a little something, get some rest. At least go lay down in the guest room for a little bit." Yoongi suggested as I shook my head.

"No, no I can't I'm sorry. We have to find her." I said as he nodded and let go of my shoulder.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything to the boss or you yet in case it turns out to be a dead end, but Jimin and Tae think they may have found a lead. They are pursuing it but we agreed to keep it to ourselves until we got more information. We didn't want to give you false hope, but it seems to me that hope is exactly what you need right now." he said as I nodded and looked up at the closed door, hearing something glass shatter against it.

"Don't tell Hope yet. You know how volatile he can be, we don't need him making any rash decisions right now." I said as Yoongi nodded. He walked away and I couldn't help but stare up at that closed door, knowing what hell will rain down once he does get a lead. 

****

"BOSS!!!" Taehyung shouted as he ran into the house, making me jump off of the couch and run toward him. I had been pulled from the field after almost passing out from lack of sleep and sustenance. Hoseok's door slung open, him coming stalking out looking worse than I had ever seen him. I don't think he had slept either, judging from the almost vacant look on his face and dark circles under his eyes.

"What is it? What have you found?" Hoseok asked as he came rushing down the stairs. 

"So we've been piecing together the camera footage from all over the city, everywhere the SUV shows up. It has taken all this time but we watched the car go out of town. The next day it went to a local store, and went back out of town. We went to the store and saw Han on the footage. The SUV came back in town the next day and went to the same store. He bought cigarettes and a few items and then back out of town again. It seems to be around the same time, so it must be during a shift change of whoever is holding her or at least that is what we figure. So we had someone stake out the store today and he showed up! They followed the SUV back out of town and you'll never guess what they found." Taehyung said as he looked back and forth between myself and Hoseok.

"Well?! What did he find?!" Hoseok yelled, his eyes wild.

"They found where they are. We don't know if she is there, but we have every reason to believe she is. It is the same house they were holding Jin at." Taehyung said as I felt my blood run cold again, the memories of my time captive flooding my mind. 

"Oh God. We have to go, we have to go right now." I said as Hoseok held up a hand, closing his eyes tightly before letting out a slow breath.

"We have to go about this the right way. We don't know how many men are there, if she is even there or if they are just operating out of that house. Either way, we have a lead. Gather all the men, everyone is packing with silencers. We will attack that place, take every one of those fuckers alive and if she isn't there, we will take them apart piece by piece until they reveal where they are holding my queen." Hoseok said as he turned back around and stalked up the stairs. I was actually in shock at how level headed he was being. He was usually calculating and manipulative, but he was a rabid dog. This was as eerily calm as I had ever seen him in one of these type of situations. In truth, I couldn't say that. He had never been in a situation like this before. I didn't think he loved my sister, but he obviously cared about her and felt something for her from what I had seen. This was a first, for all of us.

Over the next hour, men flooded into the entryway, filling the space as murmured voices began making the space louder. 

"That's almost everyone in the Seoul division. Gwangju and Gwacheon have returned back at your request." Jimin said as Hoseok walked to the top of the stairs. It was taking every ounce of strength I had not to rush out to my car and drive there myself, bursting in and slaughtering every last one of those fuckers, but I knew that we had a better chance of getting her back when we all worked together and went in with a calculated plan.

"We all move out in five. You all know your jobs, silencers, stealth as much as possible until we have no choice. Do not shoot to kill, I want every one of those fuckers alive, do you hear me? Whoever we capture gets taken to the warehouse designated. The recovery of my queen is paramount to anything else. If she isn't there, we will question them all until they reveal where she is. Does everyone understand?" Hoseok instructed as everyone answered with a chorus of Yes Boss.

"Jin, Yoongi, you're with me." Hoseok said as everyone began to disperse, heading outside to their vehicles. As the foyer began to clear, Hoseok walked down the stairs and stared at me, his eyes dark and wild despite the calm look on his face.

"We are going to get her back." I said as Hoseok tilted his head and smiled eerily at me.

"Oh I have no doubts about that. She will be mine again, and then all hell will be set loose onto those who dared to take my queen. They will be cursing their mother for ever giving birth to them by time I am finished." 

______________  
______________


	31. Chapter 31

"Tomorrow is a big day for you, you know that right?" Han's brother who I learned was named Jaesuk said as I let out a sigh. My head was swimming, my body cold and in an immense amount of pain.

"Why is that?" I asked in a hoarse voice, my lip aching from the crack in it.

"Because, tomorrow is the day we send terms and conditions to your boss and lover. Want to know how we are going to do it?" he asked as I let my head drop back down.

"He's not my lover." I said in a low voice as he yanked my head back and looked into my eyes with such hatred.

"You can say that until your last breath, but regardless, I need to share with you the wonderful plan we have set out. You see, we are going to behead the next man we capture, which should be happening today, and we are going to tuck a little note right inside his mouth and then drop it off right outside your boss' gate. We are debating on which man to capture. We want to make a real statement, so there has been talk of one of his top dogs. Perhaps Namjoon...or Yoongi...maybe Jimin...or perhaps Jin?" he said as I lurched against the ropes, screaming, the pain shooting through my body and my head.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM!" I screamed, my throat raw.

"It's funny how you think you still hold any power, have any cards." he said as I seethed, my breaths heaving.

"You touch him and I will do the same thing to you as I did to Han." I said as he stilled and stalked over, holding a knife up to my neck.

"What...did you...just say?" he said through gritted teeth as I felt the blade biting into my skin.

"I shot that stupid pudgy fuck, and you will be lucky if that is all I do to you when I get out of here!" I shouted before panting, feeling my head swim and my eyes try to close. 

"God I can't wait to finish you. You are as delusional as that boss of yours, thinking you have any power here." he replied as he pulled the knife from my throat and cut a slice in my outer thigh, making me groan and my muscle tremble. As he stalked away, I took ragged breaths, letting my head drop back. I was exhausted, and in so much pain I didn't even realize it was possible. I had no idea how much time had passed, but every moment I was there longer, I was more worried that they wouldn't find me. This would probably be the last place they would ever think to look because why would they risk storing me here? They weren't even sure who was behind all of this, confused and thinking it must be a false lead since Han was now dead. Thankfully there hadn't been too much sexual touching in my torture at least. There had been some groping of my exposed breasts and one man had attempted to finger me but after playing pretty much dead, giving him no satisfaction, he gave up. The rest of the torture had been lack of sleep, lack of sustenance, beatings, cuts...all things I knew were only temporary. 

"Boss, they are on the way with the supplies." another man said, coming in from outside.

"Good. Have they captured anyone yet?" Jaesuk asked as the other man shifted on his feet.

"Not yet. Their pattern is all over the place and he has a lot of men going to his mansion every day. It is harder to capture one alive than it has been." the man said as Jaesuk scowled.

"I am at the point where I don't fucking care if you take them dead or alive. We are just going to decapitate them anyway. Just no head shots so they think the man suffered. Aim for one of the top dogs." Jaesuk said as I had to bite back a whimper and strained against the ropes before sagging in defeat. What little energy I had was gone. 

As the day went on, more men came in, the most that had been in this house at one time. I could hear them discussing strategy and plans in the other room, but my head was so fuzzy that it made it nearly impossible to make out too many details. I stared down at my thighs, looking at the cuts decorating them, the dried blood and some fresher as I shivered. I just had to hold on a little longer. Hold on and they will come for me. 

I stirred from my sleep, barely able to lift my head as I heard shouts of alarm. I opened my eyes to see a couple of men running outside. The smell of smoke invaded my nostrils as I wrinkled my forehead in pain. I heard a couple of muted sounded gunshots before I saw a couple of men rushing my way, one of them hugely tall and broad.

"What's going on?" I almost whispered as I felt myself getting cut from the ropes.

"You're being moved, there's a fire." the one man said before getting a zip tie and putting my wrists together, the plastic biting into my skin. He then zip tied my ankles together before slinging me over his shoulder. I groaned in pain as he began carrying me away from the chair I had been strapped to for God knows how long. I could smell smoke and hear shouting from outside but couldn't understand what was going on. I watched the ground and the back of the man's boots as we headed further away from the room and once we had reached outside, I heard my name shouted, before I was dropped to the ground, huffing as I landed on my side. I winced and coughed having trouble catching my breath as I wheezed, taking in a shaky breath.

"Kiddo!" I heard a voice say, making my eyes open wide as I still gasped for breath, rolling onto my back. I could see Jin running over with tears in his eyes, dropping to his knees beside me and sobbing as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Jinnie...I knew you'd come." I said softly as he sobbed again. He gripped my hands before I felt the cold bite of metal between my wrists, making me gasp and squirm.

"Hey hey, it's alright, I'm just cutting your ties. Stay still." he said softly. I looked up to see Namjoon taking his jacket off as Jin cut my wrists loose. Namjoon squatted down and helped me sit up as Jin cut off my ankle straps before putting his jacket over my shoulders to cover up my toplessness. I was about to ask where Hoseok was, but I felt my heart stop for a moment as I saw him standing on the far end of the yard, his breathing heavy, his eyes wild as he dropped his gun and stalked over toward me. Jin helped pull me to my feet as Hoseok reached me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush to him. He panted as I heard his breath shaking, his body trembling against mine as I closed my eyes, warm tears spilling out of my eyes.

"My queen, oh my queen." he breathed, cupping the back of my head as I winced and tucked my head into him.

"Hoseok." I said as he kissed my head.

"Take them to the warehouse and let's get you cleaned up." he said as I shook my head, my eyes still swimming. 

"No, no I want to go to the warehouse." I said as he looked at me sternly.

"You need medical attention." he said as I looked at him with determination.

"No. I want to see these fuckers pay for everything they did." I said as Hoseok looked at me with a smirk.

"My God, your fire is amazing. Revenge can wait. I will have them held at the warehouse and we will go get you medical treatment, have a night's rest and then we will go out to exact our revenge. They can stand to wait, tied up just like you were." he said as he ran his finger over the back of my cheek.

"Okay. Okay..." I breathed. As I started to walk with Hoseok to the car, Jin on the other side of me, I think the adrenaline began to fade from me, my legs going weak. 

"Kiddo?! Dammit!" I heard Jin's voice say before the world went black.

***

I stirred, my eyes fluttering open, my body so sore as I looked around.

"Doll, you're awake." I heard Hoseok's voice say from beside me. I rolled my head to the side, recognizing I was laying in his bed, him laying on his side, smiling softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as he brushed his hand back through my hair.

"Almost a day." he said calmly as I wrinkled my forehead.

"A day? Have you rested at all? You look so tired." I said as he scooted closer.

"I slept some when you were all patched up, don't worry. Your brother is finally sleeping in the guest room downstairs. I don't think he slept for days either." he said as I felt my eyes tear up. He placed his hand on my abdomen, warm against my skin and it was then that I realized I was laying there naked.

"How bad is it?" I asked, as he frowned and pulled down the blanket and sheet exposing me to the world.

"You needed some stitches on the one on your side, and a couple on your legs but most of the rest was just some patch up work. The doctor thinks you have a mild concussion and you have a black eye, but you are expected to make a full recovery." he said, running his hand over the side of my face.

"Thank you...for finding me." I said as he shushed me and leaned over me, kissing me softly before I winced slightly at the healing split in my lip.

"You are my queen, of course I would come for you." he said as I let out a little sob and put my hand over his, squeezing it slightly.

"We are going to slaughter them. He threatened to kill Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin and Jin. They did...many things to me and all I could think of was getting back to Jin...getting back to you." I said as he shushed me, lacing our fingers together.

"They will regret the day they were born for messing with us, for stealing my queen from me. No one will devise a more painful way for them to die than we will." he said as I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"We will destroy them, all of them." I said as he smiled at me, biting his lip.

"You are perfection." he said as he kissed the back of my hand. I rolled slowly and rested against him as he rolled onto his back. My cheek hit his naked chest as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the softness of his skin against mine.

"I was scared. I knew Jin would come for me, and I knew you would come for me, but I was scared." I breathed as my fingers began to trace over his chest.

"I can imagine, but you are so fucking strong. Why do you think I chose you to be my queen? I could see that fight, that fire in your eyes from the very beginning. I would have burned down the world to find you." he said as he cupped my cheek and rested his head against mine.

"Am I really worth all of that? You would do that for me?" I asked as he huffed.

"Love makes people do crazy things." he said as I felt my heart stutter.

"L-Love?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You heard me right, doll." he said as I felt my eyes go wide. He really loved me? I was in shock and I had to think deep and hard. Did I really love him back? I mean, I found myself thinking about him all the time, he made me happy, he saved my life, I've helped save his...if that didn't personify love, I didn't know what did.

"I think I feel the same way. I think that is what kept me going so long." I said as he raised an eyebrow at me as I looked up at him.

"Oh? What you trying to say, doll, getting all sappy on me?" he said, a smirk on his face. I rolled eyes.

"I'm saying I love you too smart ass." I replied as he laughed and leaned in, kissing me deeply. As I rested back on him, I began tracing my fingers over his chest as he traced his over my back. As mine moved over his chest, I went over to his side, my finger tracing along the scar on his side as I felt him still slightly.

"Where did you get this scar?" I asked as he sighed, his fingertips beginning to trace back over my body.

"It was a betrayal. One of my father's men was not happy that I was inheriting the company, him being my father's right hand man. So he tried to kill me, this cut was the first thing he did and thankfully he didn't realize I had a knife strapped to me and I was able to inflict a fatal blow." he said as I snuggled into him.

"Now we have matching scars." I said as I felt him still. 

"I am not happy that it is something we share." he said, his voice dark.

"I know, but I will be okay, we will be okay." I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"Yes, we will be okay. I have you back, you are on top of the world with me, and tomorrow, we watch it burn." 

_______________________  
_______________________


	32. Chapter 32

"Whoa, what the fuck happened in here?" I asked as I followed Hoseok into his office. There was so much shattered glass on the floor, objects broken and slung around the room, absolute chaos.

"I happened. You getting taken happened." he said as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. 

"Damn." I breathed as I looked around at all the destruction. He really was worried.

"I am not too manly to admit something to you." he said as he began taking out some brass knuckles and knives, putting them into a bag.

"What are you admitting to?" I asked as he sighed and continued to pick up different things, putting them in the bag.

"I cried. For the first time since I was a child...I cried." he said as I stopped dead.

"Hoseok?" I asked softly as I walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm and making him still.

"Don't you ever tell another soul that." he said as I couldn't help but smile softly.

"That stays between you and me, my king." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. He chuckled lightly before pressing a kiss on my head before continuing to pack a few more items in the bag.

"Now that THAT is out of the way, let's go show them who they fucked with." he said as I couldn't help but kiss him. His lips were soft but urgent against my own, making my breath catch. When we finished kissing, we walked out of the office to see Jin standing at the bottom of the stairs. A flash of pain flitted over his face as he looked at me as we walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, he hugged me gently, resting his head against mine.

"Oh kiddo." he breathed, his chest heaving with emotion as he cupped the back of my head, holding me softly to him.

"I'm okay Jinnie, I'm alright." I said as he let go of me and looked over my face, his eye lingering over my black one.

"I believe you. Strongest person I know." he smiled sadly before taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Boss, car is around front." Yoongi said as he walked in.

"Are we ready?" Hoseok asked as he looked over at Jin and myself, me nodding sternly. 

"Good to see you back." Yoongi said as we walked toward the door, making me smile softly at him.

"Thank you, Yoongi." I replied, putting a hand on his cheek as he smiled almost shyly before walking outside.

"Hah, and I thought my mother was the only one who could get him flustered." Hoseok smirked as we followed Yoongi outside. We loaded into the car, Hoseok climbing in the back with me and plopping the heavy bag on the floor. He laced his fingers in mine as we pulled off toward our destination.

"The rest of the guys are already there setting everything up. I have some very specific punishments in mind, and you are going to help me." he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Gladly." I replied as I stared out the window. I never thought I would become this person, to relish the thought of someone's torturous demise. But quite honestly, I wasn't scared of the person I had become. We were fairly silent the rest of the ride over, and I couldn't help but find myself curious as to what Hoseok had planned. When we pulled up to the warehouse, there were two men guarding the outside of the door. 

"Are you ready doll?" Hoseok asked as I nodded and let out a slow breath.

"More than ready." I said as he gave me a sly smile, gripping the bag and sliding out of the car. I followed him out of the car, Jin giving me a stern look as I walked behind Hoseok. He gripped my elbow and pulled me aside as Hoseok continued to walk forward.

"Hey, you don't have to do this." he said in a low voice as I looked at him with a slight sigh.

"Yes, I do." I said as I pulled away from him and continued walking. As soon as I reached the doorway and walked inside, I was met with the smell first. The tinge of blood and urine was in the air as I looked to see the men all tied up in a row. Jimin, Tae, Namjoon and Jungkook were already there, and looks like they had been for a while. I couldn't help but stare at Jaesuk who was tied in the middle of all his men, there being 12 in total. 

"Alright doll, I want you to go one by one down these men and tell me who did what to you and we will deal with them accordingly." he said as he plopped the bag on top of the steel table, the clang of the metal inside ringing against the table. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said, walking up and standing beside him.

"Alright, why don't we start with this ugly mother fucker on the end. What did he do to you?" Hoseok asked, pointing to the one closest to us.

"He is the one who gave me the black eye." I said as I saw Jin stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Hoseok reached into the bag and brought out the brass knuckles, and slipped them onto his fingers, flexing them as they moved through the metal. 

"He gave you a black eye, hmm?" he asked as he walked around the table, heading over to the man. He gripped the man's hair and angled his head back as I walked toward them.

"Yes, he is definitely the one." I said as Hoseok hummed before hauling his fist back and punching the man hard in the face, right near his eye. He didn't stop with one punch, however, and continued to punch the man over and over again until I could hear a crunch as the man groaned.

"One eye down, next eye." he breathed as he began punching the other eye, blood began splattering, speckling Hoseok's dress shirt. 

"We are just getting started, this is round one, but the one you need to be here for, queen. So, what about this next fuck?" he asked, his breath heaving with exertion. I walked up to the next guy and wrapped fingers around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"This is the greasy bastard who tried to finger me." I said as I saw Hoseok's face darken more than I had ever seen it. He tilted his head and looked at the man before turning to look back at the guys standing against the back wall.

"Joon, Kook, pick him up and get him strapped down to the table, on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him. Undress him from the waist down." Hoseok said as Namjoon and Jungkook immediately stepped forward. Hoseok pulled me along to the table and grabbed the bag before he dropped it onto the floor and kissed me deeply, his tongue invading my mouth. As he released me from the kiss, he looked at the man, his breath heaving.

"So, you think you can try and not only touch my queen, but violate her? Touch what is MINE?!" he shouted as he turned to the man, who was now grunting, struggling as Jungkook had yanked him on his stomach across the table, his pants now down around his ankles. I had no idea what Hoseok was planning, but I couldn't help but find myself intrigued. Once they had finished strapping the man down, Hoseok walked over to a table that was against the back wall. It was a small table, looked more like a small workstation, with a few drawers in front. He reached one of the drawers and pulled it open, what looked like a meat cleaver. He flipped it around in his hand once before slowly walking over as me man started screaming around his gag. Hoseok put the cleaver down on the edge of the table before slipping some gloves onto his hand that he had pulled from his pocket. 

"So since you seem to like fingering so much, I thought I would return the favor." he smiled widely as the man resumed screaming around the gag.

"Good idea, Boss." Taehyung said, smiling wickedly from the side.

"You see, I was going to chop off your whole hand but I think I like this idea better." he said as he grabbed the cleaver from the table and brought it down hard. There was a loud crunch, followed by a spray of blood as four of his fingers were detached from his hand. Hoseok whistled as the man gagged and screamed around the cloth shoved into his mouth, his face red. Blood began pooling on the table as Hoseok picked up the fingers in his hand and walked further down the table.

"Now, you see, I'm not really into ass play that much so, I don't know if I'm doing this right, but I'm sure we can make it work." Hoseok replied, slapping a hand hard on the man's ass as he continued to scream. I watched as Hoseok spread the man's cheeks and began pushing one of the severed fingers into the man's ass. 

"The blood should make good lube." I said as Hoseok let out a light laugh, looking up at me with a smile.

"You know, you're right my queen. I am sure it will. Hell, that is why you can take all four of these fingers, maybe eight before it is over." Hoseok replied as he pushed a second finger into the man. By time he had finished with the fourth finger, the man had passed out on the table, making Hoseok scoff.

"That's no fun. Well, let's leave him here and move on to the next one. What did he do?" He asked. I walked over to the bag that was on the floor and picked out a large knife, feeling the weight of it in my hand. 

"He gave me a cut....here!" I shouted, plunging the knife deep into his thigh as he screamed through the gag.

"Oh ho ho! Look at you!" Hoseok laughed as he walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him, his chest against my back, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"He only did the one cut, but I figured he was owed more." I said as Hoseok hummed in my ear. He pressed his lips softly to my cheek before letting go of me. He pulled the knife from the man's leg with a grunt, blood immediately flowing out of him.

"What about this one?" He asked as I sneered at the man.

"This is the one who shoved his dick in my mouth. He tried to get me to suck him off before I bit his pathetic excuse for a cock." I said as I heard Hoseok suck in a deep breath through his nose.

"Well, looks like I have some more body modifications to do. If he likes dicks in mouths so much..." Hoseok grinned as the man immediately tried to wriggle, screaming around the gag. 

"Jimin, a hand please?" Hoseok asked as Jimin stalked over, grabbing the guy and flipping him onto his back. Jimin knelt on the guy's chest as Hoseok began unbuckling the man's pants, yanking it down below his cock.

"Awww, look at this poor little shriveled thing. It almost makes this no fun!" he said as he grabbed the man's dick with his bloody glove, encompassing it completely. He took the knife and in a few slices, blood was gushing from the man as he screamed and shook, eventually his eyes fluttering shut. Hoseok pulled the gag from the unconscious man's mouth and shoved his now severed cock down his throat.

"He won't wake up from that! Then again it's so small he can probably breathe around it." he grinned. This continued with the rest of the men, one by one us picking them apart. One, he took his eyes, one he cut his abdomen so deep his intestines began to spill through, so on and so forth. The air wreaked of piss and blood by time we reached Jaesuk, saving him for last.

"So, do you have anything to say before you meet your painful, and well deserved demise?" Hoseok asked as he yanked the gag from his mouth.

"I'm only angry we didn't kill the cunt while we had the chance. You seriously expected us NOT to retaliate when you killed my brother?!" he shouted, as Hoseok almost looked at him with amusement.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, however I will do so just to show you how fucking wrong you are. Your brother started this war. He kidnapped one of my men and held him hostage, tried to gouge me for more money and went back on our deal, then held ME at gunpoint. He signed his death warrant in blood." Hoseok said as Jaesuk smirked.

"Han wasn't the one who held your man...I was. See, that is the beauty of being an identical twin, no one can usually tell you apart. I was the one responsible for holding Jin captive, Han was just the one who met with you over it, because he wanted to be the one to pull the trigger." Jaesuk spat. 

"Yeah, well too bad I was the one to do that." I said as he tried to lunge forward, growling at me.

"Such an angry little pup." Hoseok said as I turned and walked over to the bag, grabbing another knife out of it before slowly walking back over.

"You are delusional if you think you have any power here." I said, mirroring the words that he said to me. 

"Go ahead, my love. Do what you need to. This is only beginning." Hoseok replied as I leaned down toward Jaesuk and smiled at him. I shoved the knife into his side, right above his hip and dragged it up his side, blood pouring out of it, having to saw it a bit to cut through some of his flesh. I dropped the knife and stood over him panting as he shook. As I continued to tell Hoseok about all the things Jaesuk had done to me, Hoseok paid them back one by one. Before it was over, Jaesuk had passed out from blood loss and was probably moments away from death.

"Well fellas, do what you would like to those who still have a heartbeat, you know how to dispose of the rest." Hoseok said as he pulled off his gloves and pushed them into his pocket.

"I love you." I whispered as he smiled at me, walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, my queen. Do you feel better?" He asked as I nodded against him, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Yes, justice was served." I said as he hummed.

"Now, to get you home and take care of you." he replied as I couldn't help but smile. Jin looked at me and gave me a soft smile as he began to walk with the rest of the guys to start to take care of the bodies. 

"Yoongi, take us home. Jin, you can catch a ride with Jimin and Tae when you are finished." Hoseok instructed as Jin nodded. 

"Let's go home." I said as he kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me to the door. Despite everything I just witnessed, I did feel a lot lighter, like a weight had been lifted. Everyone was safe, no more men would be randomly killed, and it would be less stress for everyone. Justice was definitely served.

__________________  
__________________


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you alright, doll? You don't seem like you've been yourself." Hoseok asked as he caressed my head while we laid in bed.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm still just exhausted." I said as he hummed, kissing my head.

"It's been a few weeks now, I would have figured you would start feeling better by now. I mean most of your injuries have fully healed. Do you need to take some time away?" he asked, making me scoff.

"Away from what? Between you and Jin, you haven't let me lift a finger to do anything around here!" I said as he gripped my cheeks in his hand, the humor gone from his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"And you will continue to not lift a finger as long as we say so. You went through something traumatic and I refuse to have my queen suffering, do you hear me?" he said in a low voice, making me shiver.

"Yes sir." I said softly , a slight smirk on my face as I saw his hardened look begin to break into a smirk as well.

"Good girl. Goodness, you really are perfect, you know that? I don't think I could have found someone better if I designed her myself. My perfect queen." he breathed against my lips before pressing his against mine, making my eyes flutter shut. I relished the feeling of his lips gliding over mine, the warmth, the pressure, the feelings it stirred inside me. He began becoming slightly more aggressive with his kisses, the gentle nipping of his teeth against my now swollen lip making me moan softly into the kiss. 

"Can we?" I asked against his lips, beginning to run my hands up and down his torso until I reached his restricted bulge.

"Can we what, hmm? Tell me what you want doll." he breathed, as he pushed his erection against my hand, his forehead against mine.

"I need you inside me." I said as he groaned and I felt his dick flex under the pressure of my hand. 

"Here, turn around baby." he said in almost a growl. I turned my back to him and slipped my panties and shorts off, kicking them forward before angling my ass backwards and slightly lifting my top leg. I felt his warm skin against mine before the broad head of his manhood began prodding my entrance. I couldn't help but let out a a soft, whimpery sounding moan as he began pushing into me, his body flush against mine. He wrapped his arm around my torso and slipped his hand up under my shirt, brushing his fingers against my skin as he began to move in a very slow, languid fashion. His thrusts were slow, long as he rolled his hips. He began to nibble and suck on my neck, grunting and growling softly as he continued his slow pace, making me let out breathy moans of my own. He felt so thick and long, the tip of his cock hitting my cervix as he rolled his hips flush against me, biting down into my neck and shoulder softly. 

"Hoseok, oh God, Hoseok!" I moaned in a soft voice, reaching my hand back and gripping his hair lightly as he slid his hand up further to cup my breast, his thumb brushing back and forth over my hardened nipple.

"So perfect, all mine." he breathed as he continued to suck and lick on my neck, the warm wet pressure of his tongue and lips against my skin sending chills all over my body.

"Mine!" I repeated, grabbing his hand as I leaned back against him more, his hips keeping the slow, sensuous pace.

"Yes, all yours." he breathed as he continued the torturous grind. I felt myself tightening around his girth, his breathing getting heavier, his teeth sinking more into the skin of my neck and his fingers tightened in mine. 

"Hngh! Please!" I breathed, my legs beginning to tremble as I gasped, my womanhood gripping him tighter.

"You feeling good doll? You're getting so tight for me." he breathed as he ran his tongue over my skin before sucking hard on it. He let go of my fingers and slipped his hand down and began brushing it over my wet and swollen clit.

"Yes! Yes, God!" I whimpered, my clit throbbing under his fingers as I felt that telltale burn in my stomach. I felt him throb inside me, his hips stutter ever so slightly before he resumed his pace, grunting and moaning lowly in my ear as he worked his way up my neck and began licking and sucking right behind my ear, making me shiver, adding to all of the sensations I was already feeling. I didn't know how long either of us could last at this rate but apparently with this slow and steady pace, the only movement of his body being the very slow and grinding motion of his hips, we could last a long time. He built up our pleasure slowly, that burn of impending climax boiling in my stomach and spreading through my entire body. My toes were curling, my body almost rigid, sweat was beading on my skin, my breath fast. I gripped hard at the sheet in front of me, my body shaking and my womanhood squeezing around him almost constantly, his cock throbbing inside me deeply.

"Will you cum for me baby? Y/N, please...cum for me." he breathed, the skin on my neck almost painful now from how long he had been sucking on it. I nodded and gripped at his hand, squeezing it in my own as I let go with a holler, my body shaking and twitching, moving around in immense pleasure. He groaned low and long as I felt his cock releasing inside me, keeping his movements steady through our orgasms as I felt his thighs trembling against mine. We both laid there unmoving, breathing heavily, my back leaned into his chest as he rested against me, his fingers still laced in mine.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's completely overwhelming sometimes." he said, his voice still kind of thick.

"I know what you mean." I said, bringing his hand up to my face and kissing the back of his hand.

"I doubt you do. I have never loved another person, not like this. It is all consuming, and I don't want it to ever end." he said as I felt his heart thudding against my back. I smiled and relaxed against him, closing my eyes and relishing the feeling of him being close to me.

"I love you too." I replied as he began kissing the side of my head. He eased his softened cock out of me and I could immediately feel him leaking against the side and back of my thighs, making me scrunch my nose up.

"I think we need to get cleaned up. A hot shower sounds pretty good right now, doesn't it?" he asked as I nodded and slipped forward out of the bed. I felt wobbly on my legs, holding out my arms to maintain my balance as I made my way to the bathroom where Hoseok was already turning on the water, allowing it to get nice and warm for us. Even though the sex we had this morning was slow and soft, I already felt exhausted just from that. I yawned as I joined him in the shower and he looked at me with some concern on his face.

"I am worried about you." he said, as I leaned my head back under the hot water.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked, wanting to melt into a puddle at the feeling of the water cascading down my body.

"Because, you seem so tired. Maybe some of the instruments they used to cut you with were dirty and it infected you with something. Granted it should have shown up in your system long before now, but maybe it isn't a typical infection. Maybe it is something in your blood. I want you going to the doctor to get checked out again, get some tests run." he said, as I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"It is probably just stressed related." I said as he gave me an unconvinced look.

"Stress my ass. Stress from what? You yourself said you aren't being allowed to even do anything and PTSD wouldn't simply manifest itself in one symptom of fatigue." he replied, reaching behind me for the body wash.

"Because I am normally an active person and when I am made to be inactive, I am getting groggy and tired and stressed and it is a vicious cycle." I replied, making him scoff and roll his eyes.

"Look at you, fighting with me. Months ago, you would have been trembling in your shoes and avoiding my gaze if I would have said anything to you. Alright fine, I will make a deal with you. You get tests run, and checked out. Everything comes back clear, you can resume normal activity again. Deal?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice. I smiled softly at him as I rested my hands on his shoulders before leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

"Yes my king." I said as he chuckled against my lips and kissed me again slightly. We both washed up and as we got out of the shower I gasped as I stepped out, Hoseok looking at me in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands on my sides.

"What's wrong?! Look at my neck!!! It looks like someone took a baseball bat to it...repeatedly!" I said, staring straight ahead into the mirror at my reflection at the very large marks that decorated the entire side of my neck and shoulders. Hoseok simply chuckled and ran his hand up and down the expanse of marked skin and kissed the other side of my neck before backing up and groping my ass.

"No one will fuck with you if they see this doll, I can promise you that. I think it looks hot." he said, making me smirk at him through the mirror and shake my head. Only he would think me being marked up like a damn hormonal teenager would be hot.

****

"Alright Miss Kim, what brings you by today?" the doctor said as he washed his hands and dried them before slipping some gloves on.

"I'm sure you already know, but J-Hope wants more tests to be ran since I am tired all the time since the attack. He thinks I may have some kind of blood infection or something. Being a nurse, I doubt it myself but I am doing it to pacify him." I said as the doctor chuckled.

"I believe we all know, what J-Hope wants, J-Hope gets. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe I heard him refer to you as his...queen?" he said, an eyebrow raised as he began to get out the supplies to take the blood samples.

"Yes, that would be correct." I replied as he smiled and began setting me up for the blood draw.

"I will be sure to remember that." he smiled almost fondly as he began taking my blood.

"How long will it be before I get the results? He has me sort of benched until I am in the clear." I asked as he began to draw the many vials of blood that would be needed.

"Well since there are several tests to be run and no clear cut direction to go in, it could take a couple of days unless something is flagged. We will put a rush on it and it will be done priority of course but I would think you would hear something no later than two or three days." he replied.

"Can I ask you a favor doctor?" I asked as he continued to draw blood.

"Of course." he asked again.

"First, I wanted to ask that any results be given to me directly and let me tell J-Hope." I said as he looked at me over his glasses before changing out a vial.

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot honor. I want to respect those wishes and normally through HIPAA I would, but you know very well, J-Hope would not take kindly to being disrespected in such a manner." he replied, as I nodded.

"Alright, I get that. The second is this, and this one, he knows nothing about so he doesn't need to know anything about and it stays between us. Would you run my HCG levels?" I asked as his eyebrows rocketed up.

"Yes, yes of course. Do you have suspicion that you are pregnant?" he asked as I wrinkled my forehead and shook my head in response.

"No, not really. It is just a nagging feeling I am getting and I don't want to ignore it. I want to truly rule out everything and put that little annoying thing in the back of my mind to rest." I replied as he nodded and removed the needle.

"I see. I will be sure the lab runs the test and contact you directly with the results. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kim." he said, making me smile softly.

"I appreciate it, thank you." I replied as he bandaged my arm. 

As I left the office and Yoongi drove me back to my apartment, I noticed him looking at me through the mirror, making me look at him unamused.

"Out with it." I said as I looked away and back out of the window.

"I am glad he made you go to the doctor, you don't look like yourself." he said, as I looked back at him, his vision now focused back on the road.

"I'm fine. When will anyone believe me that I am fine?" I sighed, feeling more defeated than angry at that moment. 

"Alright, as long as you feel okay. I'm just glad you have people looking out for you. It's more than most of us have had." he said, as I swallowed the guilty feeling that rolled there. I just couldn't wait until the results came back and I could prove to them all that I was fine, that everything was normal, and we could all go back to the way things were.

___________________  
___________________


	34. Chapter 34

"You're certain...like absolutely 100% without a doubt positive?" I asked, feeling sickness roll in the pit of my stomach.

_"Miss Kim, I am afraid with as high as your HCG levels are, and the fact that the rest of your blood work came back completely normal...you are expecting a child. Do you have an OB/GYN in mind?"_

"No, not at all! I need to think about this. Can I call you back?" I asked, taking a few slow, deep breaths.

_"Of course, but please at least begin taking some prenatal vitamins. I already gave J-Hope the rest of your results, letting him know everything else is normal."_

"Thank you Doctor. I will be in touch." I said as I hung up the phone. I swallowed hard and fought the nausea that was working around in my system and took a few slow, deep breaths as Jin came into the room.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked, as I put on a faux smile and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Yep, labs were clear, no infections just like I thought. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go to the store." I said, as Jin looked at me oddly.

"I mean, you still don't have a car." he said under his breath as I groaned, letting my head fall back. 

"Jin, please I am begging you. Please, just let me take a cab or something." I sighed as he wrinkled his forehead.

"You know Hoseok would kill me if I let that happen, and you know I myself don't feel comfortable with that. Do you remember how it felt when I was kidnapped, how scared you felt? I am a strong man who has been in this lifestyle for years now, and it still happened to me. So take that fear you felt, and multiply it by ten. I was terrified. While you are free and clear to resume normal activity, please just let me drive you there and back. I won't go in with you, I won't follow you around, I will literally just drive you there and back. Hell, we can pick up some burgers and fries on the way back. For me kiddo..." he trailed off, his voice soft, his broad shoulders slumping slightly. 

"Alright, fine. Can we go to the superstore up the road? I need to pick up some basic things and feminine products." I said as Jin seemed to fluster slightly and walked over to the table to grab his wallet and keys.

"Yeah, yeah sure." he said as he walked back over. We had just made it to the door when my phone rang, making me sigh.

_"Well doll, you were right, I concede."_

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I replied as we made our way to the elevator.

_"Where are you right now?"_

"I am headed to the store with Jin." I answered as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

_"Good. I am about to head into a meeting. I should be out shortly, so would you come over when you are finished shopping so I can properly apologize?"_

"Sure, of course. I will see you soon. Love you." I said as I hung up, flushing as I realized what I just said in front of Jin.

"Love you huh?" he repeated as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, we do." I said as he nodded and stared at the doors.

"We or you?" he asked as I bristled slightly at his comment.

"I said we, didn't I? I know what kind of man he is, Jin. I'm not blind or foolish. But obviously you can see he has a weakness when it comes to me and if you cannot deduce that it is love by now, I don't know what else to do to help you see it." I sighed, crossing my arms. It was quiet in the elevator until we reached the parking garage and climbed into Jin's car.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Old habits die hard I guess. As long as you are happy." he said, patting my leg softly before buckling his seatbelt and starting up the car.

"Thank you. We will have to put a hold on the burgers though, Hoseok wants me back at his place after." I replied, buckling my seatbelt as well, as Jin nodded.

"Your neck looks like it got attacked by toothless vampire." Jin smirked as I smacked his arm.

"I know, it looks awful. No makeup in the world is powerful enough to cover these up." I said as I ran my hand over the side of my purple neck, making him chuckle.

"Yeah I am sure. God, I haven't seen that many hickies on someone since high school." he teased again, making me whine and put my head in my hands. The conversation remained light and seemed to go back to normal, all the while I had this huge thing sitting in the forefront of my mind. I wanted to tell him so badly, but I was torn. Did I tell Jin first? Did I tell Hoseok? I felt my hands shaking as I clenched them into fists and tucked them under my arms for the remainder of the ride. 

"Alright, as promised, I will wait out here." he smiled, turning off the car. 

"Okay, I won't be long." I said, unbuckling and opening my door.

"No rush, take your time." he said as I got out and closed the door behind me. As I made my way into the store, I immediately headed to get some prenatal vitamins and as I grabbed a couple of bottles, I found myself extremely emotional. As if bringing a baby into the world wasn't scary enough, bringing a baby into a world like this?! I bit my lip and tried really hard not to cry in the middle of the aisle as I held the vitamins to myself. If anyone saw me, they would probably have thought I was I was a battered woman, crying to herself holding prenatal vitamins with bruises all up her neck. I must have looked insane. I sniffled and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand before walking further down the aisle. I grabbed a couple of snacks I know Jin liked on the way to the register, trying to avoid the cashier's eyes as they rang up my items. When I paid and took my bag, I walked outside to where Jin's car was waiting. He was leaned back in his seat, sunglasses on, windows rolled down, looking completely relaxed. As I opened my door, and sat down, he hadn't even moved yet, probably still enjoying the bit of warmth from the sun that was still shining through the window.

"That was fast." he said, lifting his head up as I closed my door.

"Yeah, I told you I didn't need much. I got you some snacks." I said as I dropped my bag onto the floor, stilling as the very telltale rattle of pill bottles rang out in the quiet car.

"Aw thanks." he said, as I grabbed a bag of honey twists and gave them to him. He pulled his glasses off and looked at me, narrowing his eyes before sitting still and rolling the windows up.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Nothing, why?" asked, shifting the bag to the far side of my legs, the unfortunate rattling ringing out in the car again.

"You look like you've been crying...and that sounds like medicine. Are you sick? Did you lie to me?" he asked, his voice very gentle, almost like he was afraid to break me. My eyes widened as I looked over at him.

"No!! No Jinnie, I'm not sick, I promise!" I said, taking his hand and squeezing it in my own.

"I know I am super over protective of you, and I know I am overbearing too and I'm sorry about that, truly I am. I love you kiddo, always. You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said, his tone so sweet, I felt the tears brimming in my eyes faster than I could suppress them. I found myself choking back a sob as I brought my free hand up to my face and covered as much as I could as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. He didn't say anything more, just sat with me and let me cry for a minute until I got myself together.

"Feel better?" he asked as I nodded and wiped my face off with a shuddering sigh. I reached behind me and grabbed the bag and handed it to him as he looked at me with a wrinkled forehead.

"See? I'm not sick." I said, my voice still a little thick as I let out a slow breath. He reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles, holding it in his big hand as he read the label. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at me his mouth dropping open a few times before letting the vitamins fall back into the bag and dropping it back onto the floor in front of me.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, that's why I've been so tired all the time." I sniffed as he stared down at my belly and then back up at my face.

"How...how far along are you?" he asked, as I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just found out today, I need to make an appointment, but I don't know what OB/GYN would be safe to use in this lifestyle, one that would be discreet. I would have to find out from Hoseok, maybe the one Dawon used would be a good idea." I said, feeling my stomach flutter at the idea of telling Hoseok.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know yet. Are you...do you want me there when you tell him? Are you afraid?" he asked, as I smiled softly at him.

"Honestly? No. I am afraid of having a baby for my own reasons, like something horrible happening to them. But the one thing I can safely say, is that I am not afraid of telling Hoseok. This baby will only strengthen him, make him stronger, and for that, he will love me even more." I said as I placed my hand over my belly fondly.

"You sound like he will use this child as a pawn." Jin said, wrinkling his forehead.

"No, not like that. Just trust me. I am not afraid of Jung Hoseok." I said, leaning back into my chair, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, kiddo. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." Jin said as he started the car.

"You are going to be an uncle. A damn good one at that." I said as he smiled.

"You know you always have my back, no matter what happens in this crazy life." he said, as I smiled at him.

"I know, and we always have yours." I said, making him give me a big grin. We sat in kind of a comfortable silence on the way over to Hoseok's and when we arrived, he wasn't there to greet us.

"He is still at his meeting but they should be back shortly." Yoongi said, as I nodded.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Jin asked as I shrugged.

"I mean, it's your day off, you should spend it how you would like. I'm okay though Jinnie, I promise." I said kissing his cheek as he gave me a small smile.

"Alright kiddo. I will leave you here, but if you need me at all, I am a call away." he said, kissing the side of my head before giving Yoongi a subtle nod.

"Yoongi, I'm going to go wait for Hoseok in his office. Will you let him know I'm up there and make sure he comes up there alone when he gets back?" I asked as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, no problem." he said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. I walked up the stairs and made my way into Hoseok's office, letting out a slow breath as I did, trying to keep my nerves at bay. As I walked in, I was met by the faded smell of his cologne, making an automatic smile come onto my face. I began to strip down to my bra and panties, thankful that I was wearing a cute matching set today. I sat up on the edge of his desk, crossing my legs and decided that to watch and wait. It was nerve wracking, knowing that any moment I would be telling Hoseok something that would be rocking his world forever. 

The minutes ticked by and thankfully I didn't have to wait too much longer before I heard Yoongi's voice yelling, making me jerk my head in the direction of the closed door.

"Kook, I said Hope goes in alone!" Yoongi said, his voice still muffled through the door.

"It's my fucking office, if I say he can come in, he can come in." I heard Hoseok say, his voice right outside the door.

"Boss, I know that, but she is waiting for you inside, and expressed that she wanted to make sure you were _alone_ when you got back." Yoongi stressed. Nothing else was said and when the door swung open, Hoseok stood there, staring into the office. His eyes locked onto mine, amusement danced across his face as stared at me.

"Kook, fuck off." he said as he walked in and pushed the door closed with his foot, it slamming behind him, making me let out a slight giggle.

"Welcome home." I said as I uncrossed my legs and he sauntered over, standing between my legs.

"What a welcome home, indeed. I'm glad you're here, baby." he said, kissing me softly before looking over my face.

"Why don't you get a little more comfortable?" I asked, unbuttoning his jacket.

"Ah, but before I lose this, let me pull something out of it. Just a little gift for my queen." he said, fishing a long velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to me, making me look down at it in confusion as I ran my fingers over the soft black velvet of the box. As I opened it, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open to reveal the most beautiful necklace. It had a large opal in the center with diamonds surrounding it, paired with a set of diamond earrings. 

"Hoseok, this is beautiful." I said as he smiled and began to take them out of the box and put them on me.

"I thought of you when I saw them, and you know why? Because the opal is ever changing, it's color changing with the light and environment which is much like you, my love. The diamonds are for your strength, and many facets. You are precious to me." he said, making me feel choked up. I wanted to be strong and sultry but it was hard with him saying such sweet things to me. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and placed a tender kiss on my lips before he began running his thumbs back and forth.

"Thank you. I love you, so much." I said, locking my legs and arms around him, holding him tightly as he chuckled slightly.

"I love you too. Now, I think I'm ready for my surprise." he said, pulling back and taking off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the nearby chair.

"My surprise for you, is something that only I can give you and will only further cement your place as king over your domain." I said as he arched an eyebrow, gripping my hips and pulling my body more flush into him.

"Oh really now?" he asked as I smirked.

"What I have for you is something that is proof of your power." I said as he slipped one hand between us and rested it against my core, making me let out a little stuttered gasp, hanging my mouth open.

"And what would that be, my queen?" he asked in a hushed tone. I gripped his wrist softly and pulled his hand from my core and slid it up to above my panties, resting it flat against my low belly, staring hard into his eyes.

"An heir to your empire." I said as his eyes widened and he let out a hard and shaky breath. He rested his forehead against mine and stared down at my belly, keeping his hand flat where it was as I rested my hand over his, his breath still slightly shaky.

"Oh, my queen. My perfect... beautiful... amazing queen." he said, as I leaned my lips forward and captured his lips softly, wrapping my free hand around his neck and gripping the hair at the base of his hairline. 

"Yes, my king." I whispered as he removed his hand and crashed his lips into mine in a flurry of passionate and desperate kisses, breathy and yearning as he held me close to him. The way he was kissing me I thought for sure he was going to fuck me right there on the desk but he never made a move to, just held me and devoured my lips like it was the last thing he was going to get to do in this world. After we finally parted for air, he began to let out breathy laughter, making me smile at him.

"What?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"And you were frustrated thinking you weren't allowed to lift a finger _before_. Now you _really_ aren't going to get to do a goddamn thing." he laughed as I could only let out a groan. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

__________________  
__________________


	35. Chapter 35

I found myself rubbing my hands up and down my thighs nervously as Yoongi drove Hoseok and I down the road, feeling that rolling in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you really think this is the best way to do this?" I asked as I saw him raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Questioning my methods, are we doll?" he asked, the slight humor evident in his voice as he turned to face me more.

"No, of course not really. I know you know your family best and I trust your judgement. I guess I am just really nervous about this all of the sudden. The more people that know about it, the more real it becomes. Right now, it is only you, me and Jin." I replied as he hummed.

"Well some of the guys know too. Yoongi knows." He replied as I saw Yoongi glace at me through the rearview mirror and then back at the road.

"Do you think your family will be okay with it?" I asked as he scoffed and looked at me with a dark look in his eyes.

"Family will always be important, but I couldn't give two shits if they don't. It is everything to me." he said, sliding his hand back and forth over my thigh.

"You really like the idea of me being pregnant that much?" I asked, as I saw him smirk as his hand grazed upwards slightly.

"God yes. You are going to be waddling your entire pregnancy, full of me." he said as I wrinkled my forehead.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I probably won't be waddling until I'm at least seven months in." I replied, his smirk only deepening.

"That's not why you will be waddling for the first several." he almost growled as his hand brushed my womanhood through my pants, making me gasp and him chuckle.

"Oh my God, Hoseok!" I chided, making him actually laugh out loud.

"What, you don't like this?" he asked, brushing his fingers over me again.

"It's not that..." I breathed, my eyes catching Yoongi's briefly again in the rearview mirror. 

"Oh, you're worried about Yoongi. Don't worry, love. I can guarantee you, he would love to see you fall apart. Hell, I'm sure he would love to play with you too. I am sure he has pictured you, coming undone." Hoseok almost growled as he rubbed a little harder.

"She's _your_ queen, boss." Yoongi replied, his voice sounding a little huskier than normal.

"Good to hear you say that, but I know how dirty you are Yoongi. You mean to tell me, you wouldn't love to make my queen shake and moan around you?" Hoseok said in a deep, breathy voice as I noticed Yoongi's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"I don't allow myself to think about it." he said, his voice almost sounding strained as I felt chills run over my body. Why was this hot? Hoseok hummed in my ear as he continued to brush his fingers over my core through my pants, making me throb slightly with his movements.

"Humor me. You forget how long we've been together, my friend. You remember some of the things we have done in the past, some of the things we have seen. Think about how special it would be if you were allowed to be part of this, knowing she is mine and only mine." Hoseok said as I heard the squeak of the steering wheel as Yoongi grabbed it tighter, his veiny hands turning whiter under the pressure.

"Hoseok..." I breathed, biting my lip after as I opened my legs a little more, giving him more room to work his fingers.

"Boss." Yoongi started, his eyes looking out intensely at the road.

"I think my queen would like that too, from the look of it. Just picture it, Yoongs. Both of us sinking into her soft, wet heat...seeing her whimper and moan, feeling her fall to pieces. Imagine how powerful you would feel, knowing that you were allowed to do what no other man is allowed to." Hoseok said as I whimpered, gripping his wrist and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"As h-hot as all this is, we are close to your parent's place and I really don't want to walk in there with a post-orgasmic glow. Please..." I begged, as he sighed and stopped his hand movements, removing it from my pants and lacing our fingers tightly.

"Very well. Guess we should give time for our problems to go away as well, shouldn't we Yoongi?" Hoseok smirked as he looked to the front of the car as I heard Yoongi clear his throat.

"Yes boss." he replied, his voice sounding heavy. Jesus, I didn't think the thought of a threesome would be so exciting, but the way Hoseok spoke always made me hot. 

"To answer your earlier question, the part of it aside that makes me ravenous for you, yes I love that you are pregnant. You are already my perfect queen, and now you are pregnant with my child? That just makes everything I feel for you deepen." he said, squeezing my thigh. How did he manage to do this? He could go from one extreme to the next, giving me almost emotional whiplash. 

"I'm scared." I said softly as his hand on my thigh tighten. 

"Why are you afraid?" he asked, twisting to face me a little more in the seat.

"What if something happens again?" I said putting a hand over my stomach, thinking about the fear and pain I had endured in the not so distant past. He moved his hand from my thigh and placed it over my hand that was resting on my stomach. I felt my head being turned to face him as he cupped my chin in his other strong hand, his intense, yet softer gaze meeting my own.

"I would die before I let anything happen to you again." he said in a rough voice before leaning forward to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I felt unshed tears stinging my eyes as I allowed him to kiss me in almost a bruising way, full of passion and love and intensity. As he released me, I let out a slow breath and allowed all of the worry I had been feeling to dissolve, remembering that I was on the arm of one of the most powerful men in the country.

As we pulled up to his parent's house, things had calmed and I could see his mother through the large picture window. She was adjusting her hair as his father was reading from a newspaper, looking like a picturesque couple, if it weren't for the armed men standing around in the distance.

"Come on, they will be happy to see us." Hoseok said as Yoongi parked the car. Yoongi followed behind us as we walked into the house, seeing the armed guards give Hoseok a subtle nod of their head as we walked by them into the spacious room.

"Hoseok, darling!! It's so good to see you! What a pleasant surprise this is. I have to say, we were not expecting you to come back by so soon." His mother said, getting up from her seat to give him a hug.

"I agree, we were a bit surprised to get your call that you were coming, let alone this visit. What prompted this, may I ask?" his father asked, looking up at Hoseok over his paper.

"Can't a son come to see his family?" he asked as his father raised an eyebrow.

"You don't, not without reason. My son doesn't waste his time." his father replied, making me feel nervous.

"Good to see you again too my dear." his mom smiled, cupping my cheek for a moment.

"Is Dawon here?" Hoseok asked, as his mother motioned for us to sit.

"She will be back shortly. She is taking Haewon to her father's for a visit, so she should get back as soon as she drops her off." her mother replied as I saw Hoseok visibly bristle beside me.

"You mean her sperm donor? What the fuck does he want now?" Hoseok said as his mother gave him a chastising look.

"I don't really care for the man either, but it seems as though he is making an effort this time and is trying to actually be a father figure for Haewon. We may not like him, but if she has a shot at having a father, we can't ruin it for her." his mother replied, as I saw his jaw tense. 

"If you say so. I'm telling you though, that man makes one wrong move and he will feed the stray dogs in his neighborhood." Hoseok grumbled as I saw his father crack a slight smile.

"That is putting it lightly." he added as Hoseok began to slightly smile as well. I tried to relax as they began talking about one thing or another, but I felt like a bomb was going to go off any moment whenever he brought it up.

"Sorry I'm late, Haewon started getting upset once I went to leave." Dawon said once she came into the house, walking over to Hoseok and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't have left her with that asshole." Hoseok grumbled as Dawon sighed.

"She was fine by time I left, that's why I was late. Trust me, I'm the last one who wants to give him a chance, but Haewon was so excited at the thought of seeing her father that I couldn't say no. Anyway, what brings you here Seokie?" she asked, walking around the couch.

"Why am I getting the third degree just for wanting to come visit my family?" he asked, making her scoff and sit across from him on the couch.

"Because you don't just come visit." she said, making him roll his eyes.

"Don't you guys want to get to know my girlfriend a little more anyway? She is part of the family now." he said, making me want to shrink down in my seat now that the attention was on me.

"You're that serious already?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his tea from his china cup before setting it back down.

"I told you, she is my queen and nothing will ever change that." he replied, gripping my hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it softly.

"That makes me happy to see, oh my goodness." his mother smiled, putting her hand on his father's arm.

"I've never seen him like this with anyone besides Haewon, and it is wonderful to see." Dawon smiled, as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

"Oh speaking of Dawon, what is the name of the OB/GYN you used when you were pregnant with Haewon? I know he was paid by the family." Hoseok said, making me tighten my hand in his.

"Dr. Yoo, why?" she asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Well, I don't exactly keep track of that part of it since I don't have many women in my employ. But my queen deserves the best." he said, running his thumb back and forth over my thumb.

"Yeah, I don't have one since moving to Seoul." I added, still feeling nervous that he was going to tell them.

"I will give you his card before you leave, but make sure you tell him who you are because he is hard to get an appointment with otherwise." she said, stirring her tea before picking it up.

"Well, she needs an appointment pretty quickly, but I know I can get you in right away." he said, as I swallowed.

"Is something wrong?" Dawon asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"No, nothing is wrong, thank you for worrying." I smiled softly at her as she smiled back.

"She couldn't be better. I just have to make sure she is the picture of health now that she is carrying my child." Hoseok said as I heard a teacup clatter to my right.

"Y-Your...Oh Seokie! Oh my! Ohhhh my son!" his mom squealed, getting up and rushing over to him, making him let out a light chuckle. He stood up so he could embrace his still squealing mother as Dawon looked at me with a soft smile.

"Come here my daughter, oh oh my grandbaby!" his mother said as I stood and she wrapped her arms around me, her voice thick and wavering as she rocked me side to side, hugging me tightly to her as I felt a little bit of tension ease.

"Oh Hoseok, I'm so happy for you both." Dawon said as she hugged him and then me as his mother retreated and dabbed at her eyes.

"Congratulations son. I am speaking from experience from when your mother carried both your sister and you when I say this; do not let your guard down for a moment. Do not let her be alone for a moment." his father said, making me groan.

"Goddamn it." I groaned, making Hoseok laugh and wrap his arms around me.

"Told you." he said, kissing my forehead as I swatted at his chest.

"She is perfect for you." Dawon giggled and I couldn't help but smile softly. After the news was out, it felt like a weight was lifted and I was actually able to relax the rest of the time that we spent there. His mother was beyond excited, going so far as to show me pictures of Hoseok when he was a baby and a little boy, making my heart warm and my eyes actually tear up. This little boy, all bright smiles, and bright eyes became the strong and hardened man I had come to love, and I was now carrying his child, a piece of him inside me. 

_____________________  
_____________________

  


  



	36. Chapter 36

"Wait, so you're actually letting me do something?! You have barely let me move in weeks." I said, shocked as I sat up on the bed.

_"Yes, my queen. Of course, you will be driven there and back again, and there will be some of my guards around, but this is a simple thing that I let my early inductees do so why not you? You just have to show up at the hotel, go to the designated room, drop off the duffel bag, get the cash, and come back."_

"Okay, when do I need to be ready?" I asked, slipping off of the bed, actually excited to do something. Who would have thought I would have gotten so excited about doing something shady, but I was going crazy just sitting around the house when Hoseok and Jin both had to go on runs.

_"The drop is this evening around 7. After the drop, they will bring you to me. Be safe my love."_

"Thank you Hoseok. I love you." I smiled as I stretched and walked out to the kitchen.

_"I love you too."_

I smiled as I hung up the phone and hummed, making myself a delicious lunch, my mood much lighter today. Thankfully I hadn't really been experiencing any morning sickness, and I had my first appointment with the doctor in a few days, but if it wasn't for the fatigue I wouldn't even really know that I was pregnant. I danced around and hummed to myself as I cooked, finding myself even swinging my feet as I sat down to eat. I was glad Jin wasn't here at the moment because he would probably blow a gasket if he knew I was even leaving the house tonight. I used my good mood to clean up a bit and take a nice long shower afterward. I spent the better part of a couple of hours doing my makeup and hair, making myself look like the woman who belonged on Hoseok's arm. When I finished, I couldn't help but smile as I got dressed, wearing a dress I knew would make Hoseok proud, complete with a high slit. I decided to wear a lace pair of boy short panties and a lace bustier underneath since I would be going straight to Hoseok afterward, and I knew what that meant. Before long, the evening was rolling around and I heard the doorbell ring. As I opened the door, I saw one of Hoseok's men standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Evening ma'am." he smiled, as I walked out of the door.

"Evening Zelo." I replied, following him to the elevator.

"J-Hope was very strict with his instructions that I am to drive you there, walk you to the front desk until you get the key, then to the elevator. After that you are on your own. You have your weapon?" he asked as we entered the elevator to the parking garage.

"Always." I smirked as I heard him chuckle. 

***

"Key for J-Hope." I said as I stood at the front desk of the lavish hotel, the receptionist looking slightly flustered as she fumbled with a key card and wrote a number on it, slipping it to me across the counter.

"Yes ma'am." she said, bowing to me slightly as I gripped it, Zelo looking down at me with a smirk.

"Elevators are this way." he said.

"So who the hell am I meeting with? I just know it is someone safe." I said as I followed him side by side through the large lobby, my heels clicking on the polished floors.

"He has been with J-Hope for a long time. He can be a grouchy asshole, but knowing that it is you he is meeting with, he won't give you any trouble." Zelo said as we walked to the elevator and he pressed the button.

"Alright, I will make sure not to piss him off." I said as Zelo chuckled. 

"The elevators have cameras, so I will go and keep watch. You are going to the top floor and there is surveillance in most of the hallways there as well. I will meet you down here when you are finished." he instructed as I nodded. This was all very cloak and dagger and wondered if all early inductees were given so little information when making their first drop. As I entered the vacant elevator and the doors closed behind me, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but I wasn't going to let it show. I was going to walk in with my head held high and with every bit of strength I knew I had backing me. The elevator ride seemed like it lasted forever, but when it finally stopped on the 16th floor, I let out a quick breath and walked out, following the signs for room 1609. I followed the corridor to the left and then one turn to the right, seeing the door dead ahead at the end of the hall adorned with a plate that had the number etched into it. I pulled out the keycard and swiped it, hearing the telltale ding of the door being unlocked before holding my head high and pushing it open. I was immediately met by the cold air of the air conditioning hitting my skin, making my skin prickle. I didn't see anyone, and the room was dimly lit as I walked into it further, looking around. It was a suite of some kind, and I was only in the entrance, but found it a little suspicious that no one was there to meet me. I found myself reaching for the gun in my thigh holster before I took a few more steps in, looking to the right and then the left, and as I did, I felt the air leave my lungs. There Yoongi was, tied to a chair, gagged, small cuts adorning his bare torso and a few on his arms.

"Oh my God, Yoongi!" I said, rushing toward him as I heard him grunt. I dropped the duffel and dropped to my knees in front of him, looking him over as he looked down at me, sweat beading his brow as his breaths seemed heavy.

"Hold still, I'll get you out of this." I said, reaching for the ropes around his chest.

"I think he looks just fine how he is." I heard a deep voice say behind me from the shadows. I quickly turned and held my gun up, my arms shaking slightly as my eyes strained to see who was sitting in the far corner of the room.

"You gonna shoot me doll?" I heard Hoseok say, making me let out a shaky sigh and drop the gun to the floor, holding my hand to my chest.

"You scared the fuck out of me! I could have killed you!" I shouted, feeling angry tears well up behind my lashes.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I did this to surprise you." he said, getting up from the chair and walking over to me slowly. He was wearing a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt that was unbuttoned and fluttering with his steps as he reached me, cupping my face in his hands as he kissed me gently.

"Don't scare me like that again." I said, leaning my forehead against his.

"I promise, I won't. I just figured you would like a little extra fun and excitement. And this...this is exactly what this is." he said, slowly spinning me back around to face Yoongi and resting me against his bare chest.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked, worried now that Yoongi had betrayed Hoseok and this night was going to end horribly.

"Don't worry love, he likes this. Can't you see his cock straining in his jeans? He likes feeling helpless like that. He also likes a little pain, which is why I have made all those little cuts on him. You know, I never would have even remotely considered sharing you with anyone, because I am quite possessive over you. You are mine, and only mine. But, when I was teasing you and him both on the drive to my parent's house, I could sense your excitement. I know you love me, and I know you aren't going anywhere. I know you wouldn't willingly seek out another man, would you?" he asked into my ear in a low voice. I shook my head rapidly, my eyes transfixed on Yoongi.

"No, never. I'm yours." I said as he chuckled.

"I know, my queen. But you see, I know you were secretly excited at my teasing and it got me thinking...maybe it would be hot...to see what others see. Yoongi is one that I would trust with this, so once I posed the idea to him, he couldn't resist the temptation. So what do you think doll? Want to help? Want to see?" he asked in my ear as his lips brushed it. I felt my body shiver in delight and in anticipation. Holy fuck was this kind of night really about to happen?

"Yes." I breathed as he chuckled in my ear before running his hands up and down my sides.

"Good girl. See, right now, he can't touch, but I can, you can. And don't worry, I might be a vicious asshole, but I had consent for this, didn't I Yoongs?" Hoseok asked as Yoongi gave him a slight nod, his eyes still cast downward. I walked over with Hoseok to a restrained Yoongi and it was then that I was able to see that Yoongi was most definitely excited, his cock hard halfway down his thigh in the confines of his tight jeans as he sat there, breathing a little heavily around the gag in his mouth, the ropes slightly digging into his skin. Now that I had the opportunity to observe his naked torso, it was then that I noticed his nipple piercings glinting in the dim light of the room.

"Get on your knees between his legs, I want you to really see this." he said as I nodded and lifted up my dress, getting onto my knees. I reached back and began slipping off my shoes as I looked up at Hoseok, seeing him pull a knife from his pocket. My eyes followed the glint of the blade as he brought it forward to Yoongi's chest and placed it against him, Yoongi grunting around the gag as his muscles tensed. As Hoseok drew a slow line across Yoongi's creamy skin and red began blooming on the surface, Yoongi let out a gravely sounding moan around the gag, making my core throb at the sound. Fuck this was hot. Why was this so hot?!

"See doll? He loves the pain. He has a thing for blades too." Hoseok said as he pulled the blade away, a very small trickle of blood dribbling down Yoongi's skin. I don't know what possessed me in that moment, but I found myself leaning forward and opening my mouth, letting my tongue touch his skin and drag upward, collecting the tiny droplets that had collected, tracing along the cut as I felt his body tremble and him let out another moan, dropping his head back.

"Fuck...you never stop surprising me." Hoseok breathed as I sat back and wiped my bottom lip. Hoseok allowed the flat of the blade to draw over Yoongi's skin as I looked up in his eyes, seeing something dark and almost feral in them. 

"I think one more small cut and then we can cut him free and have the real fun." Hoseok said as he allowed the blade to pierce his skin again, drawing a long line as I saw Yoongi's cock twitch in his pants. I found myself licking at it again as soon as Hoseok was done, making Yoongi breathe heavily, his chest and stomach heaving with his breaths.

" You want to ungag him sweetheart?" Hoseok asked as I nodded. I stood and reached behind him for the straps of the gag and began to loosen them, him groaning as they were released from around his head. He moved his jaw around slightly before lifting his eyes to lock with mine. 

"Are you alright?" I asked as he gave a curt nod, his breaths still heavy. 

"I think you should undress for us while he stays tied up, baby." Hoseok breathed as I nodded. I reached for the zipper on my dress and slowly dragged it down, Yoongi's eyes staying locked on mine. As I unzipped it and slid it down my shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his jaw tensed as I heard Hoseok hum behind me. 

"All the way?" I asked as I turned around to face Hoseok, his eyes dark and hungry as he smirked at me. He reached his hands behind me and grasped the clasp on my bra, unhooking it slowly as he looked past me, his smirk widening. As my bra released, he pulled the straps off of my shoulders and down my arms slowly, his strong hands caressing my skin as he did. It dropped to the floor and he leaned in, kissing me softly before spinning me around and having me face Yoongi.

"Fuck..." Yoongi breathed as Hoseok began kissing up the side of my neck and hooking his thumbs into my panties. I felt them begin to be tugged down and the cool air hit my damp womanhood as they slipped down my legs and pooled at my feet. Hoseok began rubbing his hands up my bare hips and around to my ass, kissing and licking on my neck as I let out a slight whimper.

"Isn't she breathtaking?" Hoseok asked against my skin as I heard Yoongi let out a shaky breath. 

"She is." Yoongi husked out, his tongue darting out to brush against his lips. 

"Gorgeous, do you think you could handle being double penetrated?" Hoseok asked as I shivered in response, nodding as I saw a dark spot appear on Yoongi's jeans. 

"I think so." I said as Hoseok smiled. 

"You see Yoongi, while this is a special occasion and I am allowing you to share in this beautiful woman that belongs to me... _this_ is mine." he said, slipping his hands along the wet folds of my womanhood, making me whimper and shiver in his hold. 

"Yes boss." he said, his voice husky and rough.

"You don't have to worry doll, Yoongi knows how to prep well. Something you may not know about our dear Yoongs here, is that he is pansexual and finds joy in sexual encounters with both men and women. He will be good to you, won't you?" Hoseok asked, his voice dark.

"Yes boss, of course." Yoongi replied, wetting his lips again.

"Good. Now let's let the beast free, shall we?" Hoseok responded a I felt his warm body leave from behind me and walk over to Yoongi. I saw him bring the knife to the ropes and begin cutting Yoongi loose, the ropes falling free from his porcelain skin one by one. When he was freed, Hoseok tossed the knife and walked over to the duffel bag as Yoongi stood and stretched before beginning to unbutton his jeans. I found myself getting flustered as I averted my eyes, turning to look at Hoseok who stood back up with some lubricant and a condom.

"That was in the duffel the whole time?" I asked as Hoseok chuckled, walking toward the bed and tossing them on it.

"I knew you wouldn't check. There is also some ointment for Yoongi's cuts when we are done, and a change of clothes for us all." Hoseok replied with a smirk, peeling his shirt from his body. I never got tired of the sight no matter how many times I had seen it. As he began undoing his pants and slipping them down, I saw him smirk as he looked at me. 

"Yoongi, how would it be easiest for her to get prepped?" Hoseok asked as I turned around to face Yoongi. I felt my mouth go dry as I swallowed and took in Yoongi's naked body. He was thinner than Hoseok, and more softly toned than the harder lines of Hoseok's muscles, but his body really was beautiful. I traced the lines of his tattoos until I glanced down at his hardened cock. It was thick and slightly curved upward as he stood, the tip much darker than the rest of him, probably from being hard so long.

"I would normally say hands and knees, but I think it would be best for you to lay on your back with your legs spread. That way Hope can distract you from any slight discomfort you may feel." Yoongi instructed as I nodded. Without another word, I climbed up onto the bed and laid in the middle of it, my legs bent and spread, feeling extremely exposed at the two naked men standing at the edges of the bed.

"Oh I will distract you alright." Hoseok said as he climbed up the bed beside me and laid on his side. His now hard cock was pressing into my leg as he began trailing his hand up and down my body slowly. Yoongi crawled up the bed and positioned himself between my legs, making me immediately bite my lip and close my eyes, preparing for what was to come. I heard the cap of the lube open and let out a slow breath as I felt Hoseok's full soft lips grazing my neck.

"Alright, you're going to feel me start now, but I will go really slow. One finger at a time." Yoongi said as I felt his pointer finger press against my hole. I slightly flinched and tried to relax as I felt him breach me, wrinkling my forehead in discomfort.

"Relax baby girl, relax. Just try to relax." Hoseok said softly as he began to kiss my jaw line, his hand beginning to caress the skin of my breasts. I gasped and let out a little moan as his thumb brushed over my nipple, causing it to immediately harden. He pinched it between his fingers as I felt Yoongi's finger now sliding smoothly into me, surprising me. It didn't feel good, it didn't feel bad, just different.

"I'm going to add another one, but I'm going to add more lube first." Yoongi informed me as I nodded and whimpered as Hoseok lowered his head and took my nipple into his mouth. I gripped his hair and whined, feeling my womanhood throb with want as his tongue flicked back and forth over my hardened bud. I felt his hand begin traveling down my body, his fingers trailing over my core as I felt the stretch of Yoongi moving his fingers slowly.

"Mnnn Ho-Hoseok!" I whined as he began to take his fingers and slowly begin circling my clit as he licked over my nipple.

"Fuck." Yoongi breathed as he place a hand on my knee, running his hand up and down the outside of my thigh. 

"You are making us both ravenous for you, my queen." Hoseok breathed against my breast as he began nibbling and sucking on my skin while continuing to circle my clit.

"Oh God!" I moaned as he flicked it faster, Yoongi's fingers increasing pace. 

"She is so wet, isn't she?" Hoseok breathed against my damp skin as he let his teeth brush my hardened nipple.

"Yeah, she really is." Yoongi said as I felt the stretch burn a little more, making me gasp and grip the sheet.

"You should feel how tight and hot and wet her pussy always is. Her mouth is fantastic too, and she's really good. Maybe if you can hold off from cumming, you can finish in her mouth instead of in a condom. Would you like that?" Hoseok asked as I nodded and heard Yoongi let out a groan.

"Fuck yes, that sounds amazing. I think she's almost ready, Hope. How do you want to do this?" Yoongi asked, still stretching me as Hoseok slowed his movements down. 

"I will lay on my back, have her get on top of me and lean over onto me, and then you can go in from behind." Hoseok instructed as Yoongi dropped his head back and gripped his cock, stroking it a few times as I watched a bead of translucent precum drip onto the bed below. I wanted to whine as the both removed their hands from me, making me squirm as I rolled over slightly so Hoseok could lay on his back. I wasted no time in straddling him, aching to have him filling me at this point. He gripped my hips, staring up at me with a dark look in his eyes, a smirk on his lips that was quickly wiped off as I began lowering onto his erection.

"Oh fuck, Hoseok!" I moaned, relishing the feeling of his thick manhood stretching me perfectly. 

"God, yes baby. You're always so perfectly tight and wet for me. I swear it's like you were made for my cock." he moaned lowly as I seated all the way on him. I bent over and attached my lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip and almost growling into his mouth as I felt his fingertips digging into my skin. 

"You ready for me?" I heard Yoongi say behind me as I detached myself from Hoseok's mouth letting out a quiet yes as I stared into Hoseok's eyes. I gasped loudly and gripped his biceps, digging my nails harshly into them as I felt Yoongi's head press into me slowly. 

"Try to relax baby, he'll go slow." Hoseok encouraged as he ran his hands over my sides and back, my body trembling.

"F-Fuck you're so goddamn tight. G-Gonna put more lube on you so it slips in easier." Yoongi grunted as I felt the coldness of the lube get poured onto my stretched rim. I rested my forehead against Hoseok's chest, breathing heavily but slowly as I gripped at his chest, nipping and sucking on the skin.

"That's it, my queen, just like that." Hoseok encouraged as I felt his cock throb inside me. I whimpered as I felt Yoongi begin to slowly ease into me a little more again, moaning lowly.

"So f-full, hng!" I grunted, biting Hoseok's chest as I felt his cock throb.

"Yeah baby, so full of cock. Just wait till we start fucking you and having you cumming around us." Hoseok replied as I heard Yoongi let out a shaky breath behind me. 

"Alright, I'm all the way in." he said, his hips now flush to my ass.

"Gonna give you a second to adjust doll before we wreck you." Hoseok growled as I clenched down, making them both grunt. I felt Yoongi's hot lips on my shoulder as I gasped and shivered, looking into Hoseok's eyes as he smirked.

"That's right baby, you deserve all the attention we can give you." he said, gripping my hair and tugging it slightly, making me moan out and my core tighten again.

"Shit I've got to move. I feel like my dick's going to fall off." Yoongi said as he began so slowly move, my body still not used to the feeling of him in me. There wasn't too much pain, mainly just burning and fullness. Hoseok began to move slowly below me in tandem with Yoongi, making me moan, as I dug my nails into his shoulders and dragged them down his chest. 

"Fuuuuck, yes baby." he breathed, staring down at me with his mouth hanging open, his eyes glossed over in pleasure.

"Faster, please!" I begged, my body now more used to the feeling. 

"You heard her Yoongi." Hoseok said as he moved a little faster. Yoongi moaned lowly into my back as he began moving faster, his hips clapping against my ass, making me moan and shiver. 

"God yes, just like that!" I moaned, arching my back, pressing it into Yoongi's chest as he and Hoseok moved perfectly.

"You are extra tight tonight from being so full baby. You know I'm not going to last long like this." Hoseok warned, his cock throbbing inside me.

"Yeah, I'm so full of you both!" I moaned, leaning my head back against Yoongi's shoulder as Hoseok's hands went from my hips to my breasts, pinching my nipples. 

"So goddamn good." Yoongi grunted behind me, his hands resting on my thighs and hips as he moved a little harder, making me shake. 

"Fuck yeah baby." Hoseok growled as he moved as best he could up into me. I could feel the first tingles of an orgasm begin building in my system, causing me to whimper and moan uncontrollably. 

"God I'm going to have to stop soon if I want to make good on cumming in her mouth. She's got me so fucking close already." Yoongi growled as he moved against me.

"Stay still, Yoongs. Lean back against him doll and get up on your knees a little more. I am going to fuck up into you hard and fast so he can feel you come apart." Hoseok moaned as I nodded quickly and followed his instructions. As soon as I gave him room to move, he dug his heels in the bed and began thrusting up into me hard and fast, making me moan loudly.

"H-Hoseok!" I moaned, reaching a hand above behind me and gripping onto Yoongi's jet black hair as it tickled my neck. I tugged at it slightly as he groaned and nipped at my neck, making my entire body tingle. I could feel the heat furling in my belly, signaling the nearness of my orgasm, my legs beginning to shake.

"I'm gonna cum!" I warned, feeling my pussy tighten and throb around their cocks, 

"Oh yeah? Gonna cum all over us like the dirty girl you are?" Hoseok grunted between his thrusts as I tugged on Yoongi's hair and moaned loudly.

"I want to feel you cum for us. God, let me feel you let go." Yoongi breathed as I gasped and grabbed at Hoseok's hand with my free hand.

"Oh f-fuck!" I moaned, whimpering a whining as I felt my orgasm shatter me, my body spasming and my womanhood clenching as I felt the heat of it spread through my entire body. I curled my toes and moaned loudly, shaking and whimpering as I felt Yoongi throb in me before Hoseok exploded inside me, letting out deep moans as he continued to thrust for another thirty seconds or so before stopping, panting as he laid there with his eyes closed, a slight smile on his face.

"I am going to pull out now." Yoongi said in a shaky breath as I released his hair and I felt his cock slowly slipping out off me.

"You up for finishing him off? Letting him fuck your throat baby?" Hoseok asked as I nodded and raised up a little more on shaky legs as I felt him and his essence coming out of me. I turned to see Yoongi pulling the condom off and stroking his cock a few times, moaning as he dropped his head back. 

"I-I'm going to put a little lube on since it is flavored...mmmnnnn here." Yoongi said, slicking up his cock for me. It was so hard it looked like it had to be painful as I bent over and he hovered the head in front of my lips with trembling hands. I parted my lips and closed them around his head, making him let out a low groan, dropping his head back and his thighs trembling. Once he was fully in my mouth and throat, he began to fuck slowly into my mouth and throat, moaning and gripping my hair.

"That's right baby, be good for him and take it all." Hoseok encouraged, his hands running over my ass. I figured with as wound up as Yoongi was, it wasn't going to take long, but boy was I wrong. His stamina was incredible! He began to fuck my mouth and throat in earnest, his cock throbbing almost constantly as moans continued to flow freely from his mouth for several minutes. Hoseok continued to knead my ass, his hand drifting dangerously close to my pussy several times, making me quiver involuntarily.

"Jesus baby, you're dripping onto me. Does Yoongi fucking your mouth while I watch and touch you turn you on that much?" Hoseok asked from behind me as I moaned around Yoongi's cock.

"Boss...Mnnn gonna cum. I can cum right?" Yoongi asked, his tone almost pleading as his hips stuttered slightly.

"Should we let him cum now?" Hoseok asked me, slapping my ass and making me moan around Yoongi's cock, causing him to hiss and his thighs to tremble.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hoseok replied as Yoongi stared down at me and began thrusting fast and hard before letting out guttural moans, emptying down my throat as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside my mouth. I ran my tongue along the underside of him, making him shiver as he tugged at my hair, moaning and panting before slowly pulling out of my mouth as I swallowed.

"Holy fuck, I haven't cum that hard in I don't know how long. Thank you boss, thank you both." Yoongi said, resting back on his heels as he caught his breath.

"Just don't expect this shit all the time." Hoseok said as he smacked my ass.

"That was incredible, but I'm so fucking tired." I said, not wanting to move as I laid there shaky on the bed.

"Well, unfortunately I need you to. We are going to soak in the jacuzzi, and then we need to apply ointment to Yoongi's cuts so they heal properly and don't scar, and then we can rest, okay?" Hoseok said, running his hands softly over me.

"Mkay." I mumbled, as I heard Hoseok chuckle.

"I'll get the bath ready." Yoongi said as he slipped off of the bed, leaving just Hoseok and I. Hoseok maneuvered himself around to spoon me into him and began kissing my neck softly.

"I love you so much, Hoseok." I said, closing my eyes and relishing the feeling of him against me. Although we were filthy, I didn't want to move, feeling so close to him in this moment.

"I love you too, my queen."

_________________  
_________________

(A/N: I know that was ridiculously long, over 5,000 words, and a bit unexpected but I hope you liked it!)


End file.
